Policial
by Anillus
Summary: Los agentes del FBI se dan cita en la ciudad de Hillwood.Una oficial hará hasta lo imposible para proteger a Arnold, quien sin que ella lo sepa, hará lo mismo. El amor de toda una vida se manifestará, y los crimenes serán sentenciados...
1. Chapter 1

**Crímenes sin resolver**

**Los personajes aquí presentes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que inventé para poder contar la historia, que es totalmente ficticia…**

-Escucha Tonny, esto se terminó!!! Suelta a la chica…- Exclamó una investigadora del FBI de unos veintitrés años… Muy joven en realidad para llegar a tan alto rango.

-No!!!! O me entregan la bolsa que solicité con el dinero y el avión privado a Suiza como ordené, o le volaré los sesos!!!!- Amenazó a la vez que la jovencita gritaba un poco.

-Sabes que estas perdido… Entrégate ahora, y no daremos como dato que pusiste resistencia… Es lo mejor…- Intentó convencerlo el otro oficial apuntando al malhechor, mientras su compañera se deslizaba a su lado y en un rápido movimiento pateaba el arma del delincuente…

-Corre!!!!- Exclamó la joven policía empujando a la chica, quien salió disparada… En eso, un certero golpe de piernas y un veloz gancho desmayaron al sujeto en el piso, quien arrojó un tembloroso golpe que llegó a impactar en la agente, antes de caer.

-Maldito desgraciado!!! Helga!!! Estás bien??? -Le preguntó su compañero llegando a su lado… Estaba muy preocupado e inclusive molesto por la actitud al acecho que a veces tenía ella… Lo arriesgaba todo como si no le importara nada!!!

-Si John… Estoy bien… Solo fue un leve rosón… Tonny ya está tan fuera de línea que ni siquiera arroja un buen golpe… Creo que la vieja Betsy se lució esta vez…- Mencionó esposando al hombre desmayado y despertándolo con una cachetada para que caminara…

-Helga… Sabes lo mucho que te respeto y te quiero como compañera… Pero esta va a ser la última vez que te tomas toda la iniciativa en un trabajo encubierto!!! No solo te arriesgas tu, arriesgas a todo el equipo!!!

-John…- Resopló fastidiada- Por lo menos atrapamos al maldito!!! Se pudrirá en la cárcel por lo que le quede de vida, ya hablé con la fiscal, ni los veinte abogados que podrían pagarle sus zopencos amigos lo librarán de esta!!!- Se excusó sonriendo de lado e ingresando al criminal al auto de FBI, mientras le decía sus derechos.

-Hay amiga!!! Estás tan loca!!!- Bromeó su compañero mientras conducía, escuchó el sonido del teléfono y dio aviso a Helga… La preciosa rubia de ojos azules bien oscuros, atendió:

-Bueno… Ah hola M´coyl… Misión cumplida… Tonny descansará tras las rejas esta noche… Qué??? Más rápido??? Cuál es la prisa, acaso Alicia y el conejo blanco estarán muy decepcionados??? Urgente??? Bien… Nos vemos dentro de media hora, estamos cerca de la calle Hudson… Adiós.

-Qué quería M´coyl?? Esta vez los nuevos no registraron el papeleo???- preguntó John irónico, mirando por el retrovisor al criminal que iba bastante callado.

-No tengo idea… Pero nos quiere en la jefatura lo más rápido posible… Parece que es un crimen serial de tipo calificado, encubierto como una "ola de suicidios"… El maldito hijo de perra se está extendiendo por todo el Estado!!!

-Deberías colocarte hielo ni bien llegas… Eso no se ve nada bien Helga… No me extrañaría que M´coyl quiera remplazar al parlanchín de Richards por ti… Te luciste en el último caso!!!.- La halagó su compañero sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

-Qué blando que estás perdedor…- Bromeó divertida y ambos rieron- Parece que Richards lo considera como una "fuerte depresión", ya que los calificó como suicidios… El asesino está ideando un sistema para aparentar que las muertes lo son… es un meticuloso: no hay huellas, no hay rastros, no hay cabellos, no hay signos de forcejeo alguno, o de violencia… tenemos a todo un psicópata!!!- exclamó bajando con el detenido en la jefatura.

-Algún pequeño error, por más mínimo que sea tiene que haber dejado, y estoy seguro que lo verás…- La animó el hombre acompañándola a la vez que compraba unos hot-dogs en la calle y Helga rodaba los ojos.

_-Hola buenos días agente… Cómo está todo???_…- la saludó una mujer hablando en español… Helga sonrió.

_-Buenos días María_…_Bien… con el buen samaritano en el brazo…-_ respondió con un español no del mejor, pero entendible, mientras señalaba al ladrón…

-Pataki… Jeffersen… necesitamos su ayuda…- mencionó el jefe de la oficina de policías de New York al verlos al ingresar a su despacho, estaba reunido con Luke Tenses.

-Para eso estamos aquí…Oh vaya si es el autosuficiente Luke, creí que la última vez juro y perjuro que no volvería a trabajar con nosotros…- Comentó John riendo de lado y dándole paso a Helga quien observaba las fotos de los homicidios a la vez que se colocaba hielo en la cara.

Media hora después de explicar los crímenes…

-Por eso los enviaremos a cada uno a los puntos clave… Tu Jeffersen eres bueno con el tema del narcotráfico en los barrios bajos, creemos que el asesino está implicado… Trabajarás en la zona oeste de Washington…- delegó el hombre después de que ambos agentes analizaran las pistas.

-Y qué hay de mi primor????… Terminaré en los suburbios también??? Me quieres tanto…- mencionó una irónica Helga bromeando con ese agente, Luke, con el que tantas veces había discutido, unos años mayor, y quien la encontraba sumamente atractiva, por más que a ella le desagradara… El hombre sonrió.

-No Pataki, necesitamos analizar la última evidencia… mal que me pese, todo el Estado e inclusive el perito del caso me pidieron por ti… Eres muy buena, no sé qué es lo que tienes ni cómo lo logras, pero encuentras la diferencia… Tu irás a Hillwood…- Le explicó mostrándole el último papeleo realizado. Helga tragó saliva pausadamente… Luego abriendo los ojos de par en par y medio saltando de su silla preguntó…

-H-Hillwood???... No! Eso es imposible!!!...- Dijo con cara de espanto como hablando consigo misma.

-Sucede algo malo Helga???- Le interrogó su jefe, el comisario M´coyl… Los otros dos hombres también la miraron.

-No puede ser… Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar… John, por favor, podríamos cambiar???...- Le preguntó a su compañero… Los dos jefes se miraron.

-Helga, esto no es cuestión de preferencias… es una orden que nació desde arriba… Los destinos ya están marcados… John estará en el lado oeste y usted jovencita, irá a Hillwood…- Le explicó M´coyl a la vez que Luke solo sonreía de lado observándola muy divertido.

-Ohhh… ya sé lo que está pasando aquí!!! Tu ciudad natal Pataki???... Resistencia a regresar??? Qué fue lo que te alejó de allí negándote a volver???- Preguntó coqueteando con la rubia, quien enarcó las cejas… Su jefe y su compañero solo suspiraron. La verdad es que Luke siempre intentaba sacar datos sobre su vida personal y ella no soltaba nada…

-Eso no te importa amigo… Deberías preocuparte por tu retiro, que llegará dentro de poco, te estás quedando canoso…- Se mofó señalando el nuevo corte del policía quien puso cara de "me las vas a pagar"…

-Bien… Ya está decidido… No me importan cuáles sean sus motivos… Pero solo cumpla con su trabajo Helga. G. Pataki… Mañana mismo quiero saber que está en camino a Hillwood… Y prepárese, no estará sola en este caso…- Le advirtió Luke con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Es verdad, el departamento de criminalística de Hillwood está al tanto del caso… Todos trabajan, pero por el momento si vas a estar encubierta, es mejor que no reveles tu verdadera profesión a nadie… Eso es por si te topas con gente conocida, que supongo que así será…- Le explicó su jefe mientras encendía un cigarrillo el cual apagó cuando Luke lo observó.

-"Burócratas"…- Murmuró John, y Helga sonrió.

-No es necesario mi buen amigo titiritero… Así será… Además me extrañan tantos consejos, como si nunca hubiese trabajado encubierta, rayos!!!- Mencionó saliendo de la oficina hacia su departamento…- Hasta mañana…- Murmuró de ya muy mal humor, y pegó un portazo.

-Sigo sin entender qué es lo que me gusta de ella…- Murmuró Luke y John lo miró de reojo.

-Y ella comprende muy bien qué es lo que no soporta de ti…

-Lo mismo dice Kevin???- indagó el manipulador hombre, levantando una ceja y John se tensó.

-N-no se de qué hablas…- respondió y se marchó de la oficina. M´coyl miró fijamente a ese hombre al que tampoco toleraba, quien solo sonrió juntando la evidencia…

Una vez, ya en su departamento…

_-Hola Helga… Soy yo nuevamente… Sé que no tienes la mínima intención en asistir, pero este viernes se hará la reunión de ex egresados de nuestra generación… Todos asistirán… Vamos!!! Será divertido!!! Los chicos se sorprenderán mucho si vuelven a verte… sabes que siempre me preguntan por ti muy a menudo…_

-Me imaginó…- Murmuró Helga escuchando su contestador y oyendo otro mensaje de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Phoebe_._

_Todos te extrañamos mucho… Sería muy bonito vernos a todos juntos otra vez… Si no quieres ir, por lo menos ven para pasar el día de gracias en casa… Vamos Helga!!! Sería justo, siempre soy yo la que te visita, no lo crees???En fin, avísame si es que cambias de parecer…_

Helga tomó el teléfono después de colocar su maleta sobre la cama…

-Hola…- Se escuchó una voz del otro lado, en lo que parecía un gran murmullo de voces y sonido.

-Hola Phoeps… Soy yo…- Contestó la rubia esperando los alaridos.

-Helga???? Cómo estás???...- preguntó su amiga muy feliz de oírla de nuevo.

-Bien chica… Y tu??? Escucha Phoebe, lo estuve pensando y… volveré a Hillwood…

-Genial!!! Era eso lo que quería escuchar!!!! Ya era hora!!!! Y cuándo vendrás???- Preguntó la joven oriental muy animada. La rubia resopló.

-Mañana mismo… estaré a eso de las dos, masomenos…

-Muy bien, esteré esperándote… Supongo que vas a ir a la fiesta no es así???- Indagó la pelinegra que conocía muy bien a esa renegada mujer…- No quiero ni pensar que vendrás a trabajar aquí Helga!!!! Me enojaré si es por ese motivo…- Le advirtió a la vez que el sonido de fondo aumentaba.

Helga rodó los ojos y tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa… Cómo la conocía Phoebe!!!!

-Bien…bien… Es verdad tengo algo de trabajo, pero…- Suspiró cansadamente- Iré a la bendita fiesta…

-Es un trato Helga… Me disculpas un segundo???...- Dijo la joven apartando el teléfono y regañando a los presentes.

-Phoebe dónde estás??? Parece que me hablas desde un hueco en el centro de la tierra!!!- Exclamó una extrañada Helga… Phoebe sonrió pícara observando a los presentes y respondió.

-Lo lamento Helga… Tengo compañía… En fin, nos vemos mañana…- La saludó la joven y Helga se quedó pensando en la última explicación.

-Adiós Phoebe…- se despidió colgando el teléfono y observando la fotografía de ella y todos sus amigos en la secundaria…

**Continuará…**

_Hola… Bueno este capítulo es solo un pequeño entremés para todo lo que tengo planeado!!! Se van a sorprender mucho!!! Nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!_


	2. Juntos en lo profesional

**Juntos en lo profesional**

-**Helga!!! Aquí!!!!!-** La llamó su amiga con los brazos al verla bajar del avión… La rubia se bajó un poco los lentes oscuros y sonrió de lado.

-Hola Phoeps!!! Cómo estás amiga???- La saludó arrastrando su pequeña maleta y abrazando a la joven oriental.

-Bien y tu??? Luces algo cansada!!! Qué fue lo que???...- Se detuvo en su expresión al notar el golpe que la rubia tenía en el pómulo derecho.

-Ah… esto???... No es nada Phoebe, tranquila!!! Solo es la marca de una sabandija que ni si quiera apuntó bien… Ya se está yendo…- Respondió colocándose los anteojos nuevamente. Phoebe ladeó a cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-Hay Helga… No sabes cómo me preocupas cuando me dices que tienes un caso servido en tus manos!!! Ya sabía yo que harías lo mismo de siempre… En fin…- Murmuró la joven suspirando y marchándose junto con ella a tomar un taxi.

-Vas a regañarme o vas a contarme cómo están las cosas??? Dime!!! Aún sales con el cabeza de cepillo???- Preguntó sentándose junto a ella en el auto. Phoebe medio sonrió y luego levantó una ceja…

-Helga!!!!- La retó por el apodo que siempre usaba.

-Discúlpame… Con el querido y excesivamente peludo Gerald??? Así está mejor???- Indagó divertida y Phoebe sonrió.

-Así es, seguimos de novios, solo pasaron seis meses Helga…- Contestó observando como la rubia se cruzaba de brazos.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo…- Suspiró sacando su agenda- La verificación de las pistas será a las cuatro… No puedo demorarme demasiado…- Comentó observando la mirada cansada de Phoebe.

-Sabes no eres la única agente del país… No entiendo por qué nunca puedes tomarte un descanso!!! Realmente me preocupas!!! A nadie le hace bien trabajar tanto… Necesitas salir, conocer gente, relacionarte con otras personas, tener citas… Ya que no piensas perdonarlo…- Phoebe murmuró lo último esperando la reacción de la rubia.

Helga rodó los ojos y luego respondió irónica- Un bello sujeto, en un a camilla con una soga al cuello, medio me murmuró algo el otro día… No estoy segura, pero creo que dijo "Salgamos a cenar muñeca"…- Se burló riéndose y Phoebe levantó una ceja.

-Eso es genial Helga!!! Pero me refiero a alguien vivo!!!- La contradijo notando como ella evitaba hablar del tema del que le había dado una indirecta…

- Eso es discriminación a los del inframundo!!! Además, no se por qué me lo sugieres… Sabes muy bien que no puedo, hasta que todo este asunto se resuelva, no pienso darle motivos para que siga retrasando las cosas…- Le respondió mostrándole la mano… Phoebe sonrió de lado.

-Ya iniciaste los trámites???- Indagó observando como Helga atendía su celular.

-Estoy en eso…- Respondió la rubia atendiendo la llamada.

-Hola Betty… Cómo está todo???

-Hola Helga… Si ya está todo… Pero todo bastante dilatado…- respondió la mujer del otro lado de la línea con el tono pesado.

-Qué sucede???- Preguntó con una mueca de fastidio y Phoebe rodó los ojos teniendo conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando.

-El corrupto de Henry logró alargar las cosas aún más… Nada se solucionará hasta que estés de vuelta en Hillwood… Lo lamento, hice todo lo posible...

Helga maldijo para si misma interrumpiéndola- Bien, de todas formas ya estoy en Hillwood por otro asunto, paso esta tarde por tu despacho y lo conversamos… Pero no quiero volver a ver al traidor ese…- Afirmó determinante y Phoebe se puso alerta.

-Hice todo lo posible por evitar este encuentro, pero es inútil… Exigen que se solucionen el común de los intereses en persona…

-**Qué???!!!!-** Exclamó Helga ahora ya molesta por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tendrás que afrontar una charla… Henry afirma que su cliente no está de acuerdo con lo pautado… Helga??? Me escuchas??? Hola???...- Indagó la mujer al no sentir la voz del otro lado… La rubia apartó el teléfono bajo la mirada atónita de su mejor amiga y gritó furiosa con todas sus fuerzas…

**-Arnoooooold!!!!!!!!**

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Hillwood, en un operatorio de la policía…

-Gerald escuchaste algo???- Preguntó un hombre de unos veintitrés años, rubio de ojos verdes, vestido con el uniforme estatal y escondido portando un arma y con chaleco antibalas.

-No hermano… Shhh… Silencio…- Le dijo el moreno escuchando el sonido del otro lado de la puerta y pegando una patada- **Todo el mundo abajo!!! Policía!!!! Oh dios mío**!!!!- Exclamó Gerald observando a una chica sentada en una especie de "artefacto mortal", y viendo a lo que parecía una figura oscura desaparecer…

-**Se escapa Gerald!!!!!**...**Alto!!!!!!-** Gritó Arnold corriendo al sujeto que traía un pasamontañas. La persecución se llevó varias calles, los dos hombres estaban en un muy buen estado físico y el agente federal de la policía de Hillwood no iba a dejarlo escapar… Finalmente, en un parpadeo el hombre entró a una alcantarilla y Arnold muy indignado perdió el rastro…Volvió al edificio abandonado…

-Finalmente esto comprueba que no fueron suicidios…- Afirmó el moreno tomando su radio y llamando a la policía científica.

-Se escapó!!! **Rayos!!!!-** Maldijo Arnold acercándose a su amigo- Está viva???- Indagó observando como Gerald le tomaba el pulso…

-No… Llegamos demasiado tarde!!! Maldición!!!!- Exclamó observando el forcejeo de la puerta y la posición de la victima…

-No hay rastros y todo está como en el último caso… Nos será muy difícil atraparlo esta vez…- Murmuró el rubio indicando el paso al resto de los agentes…

-Viejo… No puedo creerlo!!! Tu??? Con pesimismo??? Qué sucede???- Indagó observando como Arnold se quitaba algo del equipo de protección.

-Sucede que esta vez… Ella no está aquí…- Contestó observando la hora.- A las cinco es la reunión… Crees que vendrá???- Preguntó nostálgico y con unas ojeras pronunciadas.

-Si escuchamos bien ayer, si… Phoebe dijo que pasaría por ella… No quiero ver su cara cuando te vea en el despacho!!!!- Mencionó Gerald colocando una mueca de espanto- Por qué será que está de vuelta???- Preguntó recordando cuando ella y Arnold discutieron y juró que nunca pondría de nuevo un pie en Hillwood.

-Quizás la abogada ya le transmitió el comunicado…- Dijo el rubio sonriendo tristemente y subiéndose a la patrulla.

-Ánimo amigo!!! Tendrá que escucharte de todas maneras… sabes muy bien que no te ha olvidado…- Lo animó Gerald subiendo junto con él.

-Nunca la vi tan enojada en toda mi vida… No creo que me perdone esta vez…- Comentó colocándose las gafas oscuras y poniéndose en contacto con Henry, que si bien no era un ejemplo de transparencia, era un buen sujeto e iba a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

En la casa de Phoebe…

-Phoebe podrías ayudarme con esto???- Preguntó Helga entregándole la laptop y colocando unas carpetas sobre los brazos de la pelinegra mientras bajaba su maleta del portaequipaje del taxi.

-Ayudando…- Respondió la joven ingresando junto a ella a su departamento y observando como abría la maleta y sacaba nada más que carpetas, fotos, fichas, e instalaba la laptop…

-Ahora si me siento vigilada por la CIA…- Comentó la muchacha y Helga rió…

-Necesitas ser tan exagerada hermana???- preguntó sacando algo de ropa también…- Cómo si no estuvieras acostumbrada!!! Sabes cómo me apasiona lo que hago Phoeps… Mi trabajo es ahora más que nunca prácticamente toda mi vida, y la verdad es un milagro que me consideraran siendo una novata… No voy a parar hasta encontrar al desgraciado que está jugando como le place… Mientras pierdo el tiempo, la vida de otra chica está en peligro…- Murmuró colgando su ropa y Phoebe resopló.

-Entiendo lo que dices Helga… En verdad, te entiendo… Pero no puedes dejar de vivir por este empleo… Cuando te des cuenta, notarás el tiempo que dejaste pasar… Y si te consideraron es porque eres la mejor sin lugar a dudas y lo sabes…- Completó Phoebe marchándose de la pieza con una sonrisa- Y ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir sin comer algo antes…- Le advirtió desde la sala y la rubia sonrió.

-Si má…Igual muero de hambre!!!…- Contestó divertida y dirigiéndose a la sala junto con ella.

-A propósito… Qué caos tienes aquí!!! Pasó un huracán???- Indagó Helga notando el desorden de las mesas acomodadas en fila.

Phoebe se aclaró la garganta- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Gerald…- Le contó esperando alguna reacción en ella.

-Ah…- Suspiró sin poder evitar la curiosidad- Y supongo que toda la pandilla estuvo aquí eh???- Preguntó con cierta nostalgia observando algunas fotos de sus amigos colgadas en las paredes.

-Así es… Todos… Excepto Rhonda…- Le explicó y Helga enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar… La realeza no se reúne con la plebe???- Preguntó divertida y recordando a la pelinegra.

-Tenía trabajo… Un desfile o algo así que no podía cancelar… - Completó Phoebe sirviendo la comida que preparó… Algo de pescado y ensalada…

Helga tosió nerviosamente- Gracias…- Respondió tomando el plato.

-Y finalmente te decidiste a asistir a su casa para la celebración???… Rhonda la está preparando…- Comentó Phoebe observando como ella tenía la mirada algo perdida.

-Al igual que todos los años… Si lo se…- Prosiguió Helga tomando algo de agua- No Phoeps… Quizás, si quieres, podamos salir o algo por el estilo alguna noche, pero no tengo ganas de encontrarme con nadie…- Confesó observando la cara de indignación de la pelinegra.

-Helga por Dios, esto ya es ridículo!!! Entiendo que no quieras verlo, pero que hay de tus amigos??? Ellos te extrañan!!! Tu madre, tu padre, Olga... Ninguno tiene la culpa de lo que pasó y por más que lo niegues, Arnold tampoco!!!! -Helga tosió aclarándose la garganta y respondió certera.

-**No tiene la culpa???? Acaso estás de su lado hermana???? A mi no paran de crecerme los cuernos Phoeps y tu lo defiendes???- **Preguntó enfadada y colocándose pálida al sentir cierto olor en la comida.

-Helga… Estás bien???...- Le preguntó al verla pálida y medio mareada al oler la ensalada…

-Si Phoebe… Es solo qué… Ese olor… Qué tiene???- preguntó apartando el tazón lejos.

-Salsa de soja…- Contestó la muchacha trayéndole un poco de ensalada que no estaba condimentada.

-No lo soporto… me revuelve el estómago… En fin, debo apresurarme, me están esperando para aceptar el caso y luego tengo que afrontar a la sabandija esa…- Le aclaró terminando de devorar lo servido, lavando su plato y marchándose rápido. Phoebe rodó los ojos…

En el departamento del FBI en Hillwood…

-Muy bien Helga Shortman…

-Helga Pataki....- Corrigió la rubia observando como el hombre sonreía amable.

-Bien… Helga Pataki… De modo que M´coyl la envió para corroborar el patrón???… Si he escuchado bastante de usted, encuentra lo imposible… Y debe ser bastante buena, es muy joven para semejante cargo…

-Redondeando jefe…- Pidió la rubia inquieta- Estoy ansiosa por empezar… Cuál será el departamento a mi cargo???- Indagó observando como el hombre le mostraba una dirección.

-Bueno, la comisaría séptima está a cargo de este caso… Sucede algo???- Preguntó el hombre al ver la mueca de desagrado de ella…- Ellos ya habían iniciado la investigación aquí en Hillwood… El asesino logró apaciguar las aguas con la primera muchacha: Diane Kindows… Bibliotecaria, soltera, de veinticuatro años… Sus amigos y familiares afirmaron que no tenía ningún tipo de enemigo ni problemas de depresión para intentar suicidarse… Sin embargo, al no tener pruebas factibles, fue declarado como un suicidio… La occisa no presentaba marcas, forcejeo, no había pruebas para corroborar lo contrario, hasta que del mismo estilo, ocurrió un caso similar en el oeste del estado… Desde allí se extendió…

-Todo indica al típico obsesionado…- Afirmó Helga observando las fotos…- Y qué hay del segundo caso aquí en la ciudad.??? También ocurrió en la casa de la victima???- Indagó inquieta por esa posibilidad.

-No… Todo lo contrario, fue hace unas horas… En una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad… Ya no se podían ignorar las similitudes… Si bien la fábrica está pegada a la terminal del tren, no existe la posibilidad…

-Esas terminales tienen cámaras de seguridad no es así???- Preguntó notando esta observación.

-Cómo buscar a alguien si no conocemos el rostro del homicida???- Indagó el hombre contrariado.

-Pero podemos observar la gente que usualmente frecuenta esa terminal, los horarios, escuchar si no hubo algún movimiento extraño en dirección a la fábrica… Lo probable es que sea un hombre solitario, el típico ciudadano común, tranquilo y que pasa desapercibido…- Afirmó la rubia solo para recalcar- Gracias por la oferta de la ayuda, pero el departamento de New York me entregó el caso… Podré sola con mi equipo, mi compañero está trabajando con las pistas reunidas en los otras tres mujeres…- Dijo observando como el hombre tomaba una nota del escritorio.

-Lo lamento Pataki, pero el caso no será removido… Usted es muy inteligente y lleva el olfato del típico investigador que toma en cuenta absolutamente todo, pero aún es joven… Es mejor que esté acompañada, y hay dos oficiales que son excelentes… Cuál es el problema???- Preguntó el regordete comisario, notando la expresión de furia de ella- Entiendo… Es algo personal no es así??? Usted trabajaba en Hillwood por lo que leí en su historial… Lo lamento agente… Tendrá que lidiar con lo que provocó su partida.

-Gracias jefe…. Me alegró el día…- Contestó la rubia tomando las fotografías y dirigiéndose a la comisaria séptima de Hillwood…

Todos reunidos analizando el caso…

-No parece estar siguiendo ningún patrón en especial… Si lo observan, parece un sujeto que viaja mucho, recorre el estado, pero no sale de él…- Afirmó Arnold tomando la pizarra y debatiendo junto con el resto del equipo.

-Quieres decir que los ataques son impensados??? Espontáneos???- Preguntó una oficial de unos cincuenta años, llamada Teresa.

-Tampoco en ese extremo… Apunta siempre al mismo estilo de mujer… Solitaria, sin compromisos, de bajo perfil, y sobre todo en lo que cabe a rasgos físicos, alta, rubia y de ojos claros… Todas ella tienen una especia de corazón dibujado con un bolígrafo rojo en la mano derecha…- explicó Gerald señalando las fotos, Arnold enarcó una ceja en son de extrañeza.

-Yo pienso que el asesino en realidad no sabe lo que quiere… Vamos??? No parece un caso de interés particular…- Afirmó el agente Smith Sanders revolviendo su taza de café… Los presentes lo miraron.

-Todo lo contrario… Por la forma anónima, pautada y calculada del homicidio, el sujeto está en son de una especia de venganza…- Afirmó el rubio observando a Gerald.

-Quieres decir, un maniático???- Preguntó el moreno tomando otras fotos de la pizarra y colgándolas.

-Un despechado que se obsesionó en el pasado y ahora hace una especie de desfasaje de sentimientos en el presente con las victimas… Todas muy parecidas…- Recalcó Arnold escuchando como la puerta de la jefatura se abría y daba paso a una conocida agente.

-Buenas tardes…- Se escuchó la voz provenir desde la puerta… Todos voltearon a verla, cruzada de brazos y observando la pizarra… Arnold dejó caer el bolígrafo, algunos sonrieron y otros se quedaron pasmados…

-Helga!!! Qué gusto volver a verte!!!- La saludó Teresa abrazándola y la rubia hizo lo mismo.

-Cómo estás amiga???… Lidiando con la ratas de esta maldita ciudad???- Indagó la rubia acercándose a la pizarra, para preguntar:

-Quién hizo la biopsia del cadáver de Diane Kindows???- Preguntó sin dar espacios a muchas preguntas ni comentarios…

-Hola Helga… Que bueno es tenerte de vuelta… Cómo has estado???- Preguntó Gerald notando la mudez de su mejor amigo.

-Pregunté quién hizo la maldita biopsia del cadáver???- Indagó certera y esperando la respuesta de los presentes que solo se miraron.

-Laura…- Respondió Smith sonriente y Arnold resopló girando los ojos. Helga sonrió de lado.

-Era de esperarse…- Comentó tomando una foto de la pizarra…- Está es ella, no es así???- Indagó observando a Teresa que parecía la única que tenía uso de la palabra.

-Así es Helga… Cómo te fue en New York??? Ahora eres agente del FBI no es así???- Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano mientras observaba a un pálido Arnold.

-Y desde ahora jefa de este departamento en lo que dure el caso… Y créanme, no por decisión mía…- Respondió mirando a Arnold quien observó el enojo y el dolor de ella.- Laura…- Suspiró mostrándoles la foto- Especificó cuál de las dos balas rebotó primero en la victima???- Preguntó observando a Gerald.

-Y eso que tiene de importante Pataki???- Preguntó el moreno agotado por esa actitud arrogante de ella y observando la foto otra vez…

-Si la bala del brazo rebotó antes que la que tiene en el pecho, cómo podía la victima jalar el hilo para activar el arma e iniciar el segundo disparo si la primera había destrozado…

-Una articulación e impidiendo el movimiento de la mano???…- Completó Arnold interrumpiéndola y regalándole una sonrisa en lo que ella solo esquivó la mirada.

-Veo que comprenden lo que digo… Si este departamento dejara de tomar en cuenta todas las habladurías y cada uno hiciera su trabajo, no se abría declarado el primer caso como un suicidio…- Recalcó enfadada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ninguno de los presentes tiene la culpa de lo que pasó Helga… Hubiera seguido sucediendo, si no hubiéramos atrapado al asesino…- La corrigió Arnold observando la cara cabizbaja del equipo.

-Eso nunca lo sabremos Arnoldo… quizás si lo hubieran hecho…- Cuestionó marchándose para decir desde la puerta:

-Teresa y Smith, encárguense de verificar de nuevo la escena del crimen del segundo caso; y los que queden comiencen con el papeleo de la hora de defunción y llamen a un psiquiatra…

-Nos dejaras bajo una montaña de papeles???- Preguntó Gerald asombrado por esa resolución y observando como Arnold giraba los ojos sabiendo que eso iba a pasar.

-Por ahora no hay nada más que hacer…Busquen el video de la estación de trenes pegada al lado de la fábrica y obsérvenlo…Mañana quiero una conclusión del caso…- Solicitó marchándose hacia otro asunto.

-Nos vemos Gerald… Vuelvo dentro de una hora, si es que no desiste…- Aclaró el rubio colocándose las gafas y saliendo detrás de Helga…

Una vez en el despacho de la jueza Guestley…

-Hola Helga… Llegó tarde???- Preguntó Arnold acercándose y observándola apoyada contra la pared fuera del despacho.

-Llegaste tarde el día de tu boda… Por qué no llegarías tarde el día de tu divorcio???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y observando como él se acercaba.

-Qué fue lo que sucedió???- Preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja en son de regaño al observar el golpe que ella tenía en el pómulo.

-Nada…- Respondió nerviosa y sintiendo la mirada de reproche.- Me caí, es todo…- Afirmó apartándose y escuchando el suspiro cansado de él.

-Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que por sobre todas las cosas te cuides???- Preguntó el rubio sabiendo muy bien qué había pasado.

-Por favor!!! No finjas… Cómo si te importara mi integridad física... Sería más fácil para ti si me hubiera desvanecido…- Le recriminó volteando a verlo

-No voy a permitirte que digas algo semejante!!!- Le exclamó indignado acercándose a ella-Todavía no puedo creer que quieras continuar con todo esto!!! No te das cuenta el mal que nos provoca a ambos???- Preguntó observando como ella se quitaba las gafas.

-Por qué seguir si el amor ya se acabó???... O eso parecía esa tarde…- Remarcó viendo a sus abogados a los lejos llegar…

-Por qué no puedes confiar en mi??? Te expliqué cientos de veces lo que ocurrió ese día!!! Laura también te lo dijo!!!!... Te amo solo a ti, jamás dejé de hacerlo… Mírame!!! Lo que pasó cuando regresaste a casa para juntar tus cosas…

-No me reproches que haya caído en tus tontas habladurías Arnold!!! Ni me lo recuerdes!!! Ese encuentro jamás debió ocurrir!!!- Se negó ingresando a la sala donde sería discutida la separación.

-No lo hagas por favor…- Pidió el rubio desde afuera y notando como ella se detenía.

-Llegó la hora…- Murmuró escuchando el llamado de la jueza.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno, están trabajando juntos de nuevo… Aún hay mucho que aclarar y todo va a pasar… Si bien parece de drama porque es un policial, se van a reír mucho con los giros del destino, lo prometo!!! Sean buenos, intento hacerlo lo más creíble, pero si bien me gustan las series de detectives, se muy poco… Con respecto a los homicidios, hace mucho había visto una película de crímenes y me inspiré en ella, masomenos algo así… Nos vemos!!!! Suerte y porfi reviews!!!! Lo gracioso de la serie es cuando Helga grita llamando a Arnold, y él a lo lejos presiente el sonido de su voz… Fíjense porque pasa varias veces!!! Chau!_


	3. Reunión de egresados

**Reunión de egresados**

_La espera me agotó_

_No sé nada de vos_

_Dejaste tanto en mí._

_En llamas me acosté_

_En un lento degradé_

_Supe que te perdí._

_Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?_

_Si no olvido, moriré_

_Y otro crimen quedará_

_Otro crimen quedará_

_Sin resolver…_

-Buenas tardes abogados… Señorita… Caballero…- Saludó la jueza ingresando al despacho y saludando a las dos mujeres y a los dos hombres ya sentados en su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes jueza Guestley…- Saludaron los cuatro al unísono.

-Bien… El caso de la pareja Shortman… Si más no lo recuerdo, usted doctora Tenssin me había informado que su cliente estaba dispuesta a la repartición equitativa de los bienes, siempre y cuando el departamento en común se pusiera a la venta y los autos de la pareja se dividieran por igual, no es así???- Preguntó la jueza de unos sesenta años, de ojos verdes oscuros y pelo canoso.

-Así es su señoría… Pero tengo entendido por lo que me comunicó Henry… Mmmm… Es decir, mi colega, que su cliente se niega a ceder la casa si esta va a ser vendida…- Afirmó la abogada regalándole una mirada escrutadora al hombre que tenía en frente, quien sonreía de lado muy divertido, mientras Helga evitaba la mirada de un angustiado Arnold.

-Comprendo…- Contestó la jueza notando que el caso iba para largo- Y qué hay de su cliente señor Penn???… Sigue en posición de no querer vender el departamento en común???- Indagó la jueza y el abogado miró a Arnold quien asintió certero.

-Así es su señoría… Mi cliente se niega a vender un departamento que se compró en conjunto y que está a nombre de ambos… Por el contrario, estaría dispuesto a dividir las ganancias los autos adquiridos por la pareja…- Afirmó el abogado y Helga enarcó una ceja junto con su abogada.

-No llegaremos nunca a un acuerdo si las partes no se disponen al diálogo… Tendrán que discutirlo… O alguno de los dos se queda con la casa, o ambos la venden… Es su decisión, pero hasta que eso no suceda, no se podrá llegar a nada…

-**Es una canallada su señoría!!!!… Si Arnold Shortman no se dispone a la venta de la casa, mi cliente reclamará el 75 por ciento de ella, más los autos en común en un juicio por adulterio!!!!…-** Aseguró Betty, la abogada de Helga, poniéndose de pie ante la expresión de mofa del abogado contrario, mientras Arnold observaba atónito a una inflexible Helga quien se impresionó un poco al escuchar la manera en que habló su representante.

-**Si Helga Pataki va a juicio por adulterio, mi cliente la demandará por calumnias e injurias, comprobando que no existieron tales infidelidades!!!!-** Exclamó el abogado y Helga se enfureció más aún, a pesar del dolor que le estuviera causando encontrarse en esa situación.

-Entonces iremos a juicio abogados…- Contestó la jueza con un tono agotado por tener que presenciar esas escenas de peleas entre la pareja de abogados, a diario…

-Bien así será…- Contestó Betty observando desafiante a Henry.

-Estoy de acuerdo, su señoría… Mañana iniciaremos la demanda, si es que por el caso contrario sucediera…- Advirtió el pelinegro de ojos miel sonriendo de lado y retirándose junto con Arnold.

-Betty… Yo no se si quería llegar a tanto… Una cosa es separarse en buenos términos, pero de ahí a demandar a Arnold… No sé si pueda hacerlo…- Mencionó Helga con un tono de tristeza observando la cara desconcertada del rubio quien se retiraba.

-Escucha querida… El sujeto te engañó con una compañera de trabajo en frente de tus narices, y para peor de las cosas se niega una simple división del capital en común… Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer, créeme… O de lo contrario…- Dijo la abogada pegando una pequeña risita.

-O de lo contrario???- Indagó Helga con curiosidad.

-Habla con él… Pónganse de acuerdo… Es difícil para mi decir esto, siendo que Henry lo está representando, pero… Creo firmemente que deberías escucharlo… Quizás así se evitarían todo este inconveniente…

-Ese es el problema… Hablar… Cada vez que abre la boca, caigo en una de sus tantas mentiras… Desde cuándo Arnold se volvió tan manipulador???- preguntó marchándose junto con la mujer que la escuchaba.

-Los hombres son así, linda… Todos tienen exceso de hormonas… Tarde o temprano son infieles…- Afirmó la mujer mientras Helga se colocaba las gafas y observaba a un determinado Arnold esperarla…

-Helga… Tenemos que aclarar las cosas, no podemos seguir así…- Dijo siguiendo a la rubia quien se dirigía a buscar su auto en el estacionamiento…

-No tengo ganas de escuchar tu final feliz Arnold… Por años intenté ser la mujer linda y atenta para ti… Qué estúpida fui realmente!!!- Dijo pagándole al cuidador del garaje y acercándose a su Porche bordó…

-Tu eres una persona linda y atenta!!!! Qué utilices el uniforme para sentir una especie de inmunidad con la gente que te rodea, no significa que…

-Yo por lo menos lo uso para protegerme querido… Y tu??? Para qué lo usas??? Ah! Creo que ya recuerdo… **Para tus tantas historias de oficina!!!!-** Exclamó sarcástica y abriendo la puerta… Arnold la cerró negándole el paso…

-**Helga yo no tuve nada que ver con Laura!!!!!** En verdad piensas iniciar una demanda por adulterio???- Preguntó tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con insistencia. La rubia esquivó la mirada y se soltó bruscamente…

-**No vuelvas a tocarme!!!** Olvidas que yo también llevo una placa??? **Te partiré los dientes Tarzán!!!** Si me disculpas…- Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto enojadísima, e ingresando… Arnold resopló y enarcó una ceja… Si era lo que ella quería…

-Qué??? Qué crees que haces??? **Bájate ahora mismo!!!!-** Le ordenó irritada viéndolo subirse por la otra puerta y cruzarse de brazos…

-Si tengo que actuar como tu… Bien! **Hasta que me escuches, no me bajaré!!!-** Le advirtió observando como ella ponía en marcha el auto y salía disparada de allí…

-Helga… Yo nunca te engañaría con nadie!!! Qué fueron??? Diez años juntos??? Crees que tiraría por la borda diez de los mejores años de mi vida???- Le preguntó colocándose el cinturón y agarrándose cada vez que ella doblaba presa de la ira y de una forma poco consciente…

-Debe ser muy divertido para ti tenerme en esta situación no??? **Y no fueron diez, fueron doce!!!!!-** Exclamó estacionando el auto y cruzándose de brazos… El rubio suspiró un poco y se le acercó…

-Te amo… Tanto como el día en que te lo dije por primera vez…- Dijo tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos…

-Mentiroso…- Murmuró mirando hacia abajo y sintiendo la mirada de un sonriente Arnold pendiente de ella…

-Créelo!… Sabes lo mucho que me gustaría tener una familia contigo!!! Tener muchos hijos, con tus ojos, con tu pelo…- Dijo acercándose para jugar un poco con sus labios y a penas rosarlos apoyando su frente sobre la de ella… Al sentir la respiración agitada de ambos, la besó con ansias e insistiendo para que no se escapara como amagaba a hacerlo… la trajo contra si, y la abrazó con fuerza para hacerle saber que no dejaría que se fuera de nuevo…

Helga solo se quedó petrificada, sintiendo el beso de ese condenado, que a pesar de todo lo que lo odiara, no besaba nada mal!!!… Y recordando una situación similar, unos tres años atrás…

_Flashbaack_

_-Arnold no dices nada coherente!!! Sucede algo???- Preguntó una joven de veinte años, observando a su novio tomando agua sin parar, en el café en el que se encontraban…_

_-Mmmm???... No… No… es solo que… __**Hace tanto calor!!! No corre una brisa de aire en este lugar!!!-**__ Exclamó arremangándose y ventilándose con el menú…_

_-Pero mi amor, estamos sentados cerca del aire acondicionado!!!!- Lo contradijo ella riendo por la pose de nervios que dibujaba él con sus labios…-Te sientes bien???- Preguntó incrédula y enarcando una ceja…_

_-__**Si!!! Estoy muy bien!!!...-**__ Le aclaró observando como ella se estaba por levantar para hablar con el muchacho de la recepción, seguramente, para pedir un cambio de mesa…- Quédate aquí Helga!!!- Le pidió tomándola del brazo- Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte…- Afirmó sentándose de nuevo y mirándola seguro…_

_-Oh oh…- respondió la rubia con cara de aflicción- Qué sucede Arnold??? Solo una vez en toda nuestra existencia me dijiste algo importante, y fue que te quedarías con tus padres en San Lorenzo por un tiempo…- Comentó bajando la mirada y muy desanimada por lo que tenía que escuchar…_

_-Helga… Cuántos años llevamos juntos??? Diez???- Preguntó jugando con una servilleta que estaba en la mesa… La rubia levantó una ceja…_

_-__**Lo sabía!!! Fueron muchos años, no es así???**__**Ya no me toleras!!!-**__ Exclamó cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su cabeza en la mesa, con una mueca de sufrimiento…_

_-__**Qué???!!! No! No!! No me malentiendas!!!- **__Corrigió apurado__**-**__ Lo que quiero decir es que… __**Son muchos años ya!!!**__ Y cada día a tu lado, desearía que no se acabara nunca. Eres la mujer de mis sueños, créeme, se por qué te lo digo- Comentó con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo que ella se levantara de su escondite y lo mirara… Helga se extrañó ante esto y tragó saliva pausadamente…_

_-A qué te refieres???- preguntó sorprendida y observando como él se apresuraba en sacar algo de su bolsillo…_

_-Helga. G. Pataki… Te casarías conmigo???- Le preguntó colocando una pequeña sortija en su dedo, con una piedra azul… La rubia se quedó boquiabierta y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro de lado a lado…_

_-__**Claro que si!!!!!!Si quiero!!! Acepto!!!-**__ Exclamó levantándose para pegar un grito de júbilo y lanzarse sobre el rubio dándole un beso… Arnold abrió los ojos asombrado ante la reacción tan eufórica y la besó de igual manera con una sonrisa… La rubia se soltó y gritó de pie…_

_-__**Nos vamos a casar!!!!!!! Nuestra luna de miel será en Venecia!!!!**_

_-__**Bravo!!!!!-**__ Gritó la gente del lugar aplaudiendo y uno de los mozos destapó una champaña mientras Arnold reía a las carcajadas observándola…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Lo apartó empujándolo un poco y aferrándose a su camisa para mirarlo fijamente…

-Bájate subordinado… Tienes trabajo que hacer…- Mencionó soltándolo y poniendo el auto en marcha otra vez; solo entonces Arnold notó que se encontraban en la jefatura…Resopló cansadamente y se bajó del auto…

-Me crees… Sentí que me creías…- Dijo desde la ventana y caminando hacia el edificio…

-**No te correspondí… Por qué piensas que te creo????!!!-** Exclamó marchándose colérica y Arnold sonrió de lado…

-Pero tampoco te apartaste…- Dijo ingresando al lugar donde ya lo esperaba un adormilado Gerald…

-Hola Shortman… Cómo está todo??? Finalmente sucedió eh???- Preguntó Smith sentado junto con Teresa revisando la evidencia incautada… El rubio torció la boca por la pregunta:

-Ya volviste Smith… Creí que revisar la escena del crimen demandaba un poco más de atención…- Mencionó dirigiéndole unos ojos escrutadores y avanzando al despacho de Gerald- Todo está igual que siempre… Helga y yo seguimos casados…- Aclaró retirándose y saludando a Teresa con una sonrisa…

-Hola Arnie… Soletero nuevamente o amargamente casado aún???- Preguntó Gerald sonriendo de lado al verlo llegar a su oficina…

-En matrimonio con una mujer maravillosa y peligrosa también, que ahora además es mi jefa…- Aclaró sonriente y sentándose frente a su amigo quien revisaba el video, y giró los ojos…

-No hay nada???- Preguntó viendo la mueca de cansancio de Gerald…

-No… Ni imágenes de la victima en la estación de trenes, ni de gente de su entorno… Se llamaba Maritza Botts, desaparecida hace dos días, veterinaria, soltera y de origen ruso…- Explicó el moreno retirando la cinta…- Esto se está volviendo un callejón sin salida…- Dijo cerrando su escritorio y guardando las fotografías en él…

-Y qué hay de Teresa y el inoportuno de Smith??? Encontraron algo???- Preguntó el rubio recordando lo que revisaban sus compañeros…

-Maritza también llevaba un corazón en la mano derecha dibujado con una tinta en color rosa pálido… Puede ser que cada una esté relacionada con el asesino… Las marca, señalándolas como su propiedad, le gusta sentir ese dominio, no deja nada librado al azar, a cada una de ellas…- Explicó Gerald recordando el material recolectado…

-Las conoce muy bien…- Completó Arnold marchándose junto con su amigo y portando unas carpetas…-Y qué hay de los familiares??? Quién reconoció el cuerpo???- Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose en ese detalle.

-La madre… reportó que su hija no atendía las llamadas a su departamento, ni tampoco las de su celular… Teresa lo inspeccionó esta tarde… Encontró entre otras cosas, un broncodilatador que reservó como muestra…

-Tenía antecedentes de asma???

-Según Laura y su expediente, no… Una mujer sana, de unos veintiocho años… Sin problemas bronquiales de ningún tipo… Puede que se trate de alguna persona cercana a su mundo… Un ex amante, un novio desconocido para los amigos…

-Un maniático no dejaría una muestra tan obvia…

-Quién sabe viejo!!! La policía científica lo reservó para las muestras de DNA, lo dejé en la oficina de mi linda novia, hace un rato…

Arnold sonrió de lado caminando hacia su auto- Irás a la reunión de esta noche???- Preguntó alegre y metiendo las carpetas en el baúl…

-Si, ya acordé con Phoebe… Estaré a eso de las nueve… Me dijo que tenía que comprobar la pintura del enchapado de un auto, por el caso de Massachusetts. Supongo que ella y Helga llegarán un poco más tarde…- Explicó subiéndose al auto y tocándole bocina a Arnold, quien se dirigió a su casa para cambiarse…

Una vez en el departamento de Phoebe…

-No vas a bañarte Helga???- Preguntó su amiga peinándose mientras se observaba en el espejo…

-No pienso ir Phoebe… Ya te lo dije!!! Además… Hoy pasan una maratón de películas de terror en el 26…y"Expedientes secretos Z, rewind"…- Aclaró sentándose en uno de los sillones, de pantuflas, pijama y con un balde de rosetas de maíz…

-Y vas a dejar que Arnold se salga con la suya y logre lo que se propone???- Preguntó apagando la tele y poniéndose en frente…

-Ash!... A qué te refieres???- Indagó la rubia fastidiada y girando los ojos…

-Si no te molestara tanto como dices… irías hoy… No te has perdido una sola reunión en cinco años!!!- La desafió observando como ella se ponía de pie decidida…

-**Solamente voy a ir porque muero de hambre y no tengo ganas de cocinar!!!-** Exclamó dirigiéndose al baño bajo la mirada pícara de su amiga…

En la casa de los Lloyd…

-Así que esta es la mesa de los federales???- Preguntó Sid llegando junto con Stinky, a la mesa en la que se encontraban Gerald y Arnold charlando junto con Lila y Lorenzo…

-Hola Sid… Cómo van las cosas??? Se divierte un paisajista por estos días???- Preguntó Gerald sonriendo de lado.

-Tuve que cubrir los campos de golf del dueño del nuevo centro comercial… Fue interesante, Stinky y yo estuvimos practicando…- Contó sentándose en la mesa…

-Y qué hay de Harold??? No vendrá hoy???- Preguntó Arnold buscándolo con la mirada…

-Bromeas Arnold??? Harold llegó a las siete y está en la parrilla supervisando que todo marche bien!!!- Contó Stinky riendo divertido con todos los presentes… Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar el sonido de un plato caer… Dirigieron su vista a la parrilla…

-**Jajajajajajajaja!!! Hay niño rosa, es increible que todavía caigas con esa**!!!!- Exclamó una mujer rubia, de ojos azulados, en un vestido color escarlata bien pegado al cuerpo y con el pelo recogido…

-Hola Rambo!!!- La saludó un molesto Harold acomodándose la bata de cocinero- Cómo estás Helga ceja de oruga… Custodiando la zona???- Preguntó con una sonrisa, terminando de acomodar el plato que estaba preparando…

**-Así es panzón, y va a ser mejor que el postre este exquisito, sino practicaré la llave del sueño contigo otra vez!!!- **Mencionó riendo divertida, y Harold sonrió negando con la cabeza y charlando con el otro chef…

-Hola princesa… Todo te quedó genial como siempre…- La saludó la rubia, mientras Phoebe se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaba Gerald…

-Hola Helga… Gracias, es bueno, que después de tanto tiempo finalmente aprecies el buen gusto… El vestido es de satín???- Indagó caminando junto con ella… Helga sonrió.

-De seda, Rhonda querida…- Dijo irónica y recordando las veces que la habían tachado de la peor vestida, siendo una niña…

-Buenas noches…- Dijo secamente llegando a la mesa en la que se encontraba el resto de los chicos charlando y riendo…

-**Buenas noches Helga!!! Cómo está todo??? Agente del FBI??? Felicidades!!!-** Preguntó una sonriente Lila levantándose y saludándola a la par que la felicitaba…

-Gracias señorita perfecta!!!- Contestó Helga sonriente- Cómo de costumbre… Ladrones, corruptos, ratas… En fin… Y el hospital??? Siguen los problemas de la huelga???- Preguntó sintiendo la mirada constante de cierto rubio…

-Por suerte, eso se solucionó hace un mes…- Le respondió la colorada sentándose nuevamente… Helga observó junto a quien estaba marcado su lugar… El rubio sonrió de lado, tomando un poco de champagne y le guiñó un ojo…

-Disculpa Rhonda… Si no leí mal, veo que mi lugar está marcado en la mesa de parejas…- Dijo buscando a la morena, y explicándole la situación…

-Si, así es… Cuál es el problema???- Preguntó la pelinegra y Helga rodo los ojos de manera obvia.

-Que no se si lo recuerdas, pero… Hola???... Me estoy separando de Arnold…- Explicó escuchando como el resto de las parejas ya se sentaban en la mesa…

-Bueno… Pero todavía están casados no??? Escucha Helga, no hay más lugar… Si lo aguantaste tantos años, una noche más, no hará daño…- Contestó una cortante Rhonda dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, quien resopló y se dirigió a la mesa cruzada de brazos…

-Buenas noches mi amor… llegaste justo a tiempo, ya está por empezar la cena…- La saludó Arnold moviendo la silla para que ella se sentara… La rubia se sentó con una sonrisa fingida y después lo pisó por debajo de la mesa…

-No te extralimites cabo…- Murmuró tomando algo de vino, mientras Arnold dibujaba una mueca de dolor para luego sonreír divertido…

-Y Brainy??? No va a venir??? Es el único que hasta ahora no ha llegado…- Preguntó Lorenzo agradeciendo a la moza, que traía algo de pan con especias y otras botanas para que vayan comiendo…

-Lamentablemente… Tengo que informarles que pasó a mejor vida…- Dijo Sid quitándose la gorra que traía y agachando la mirada…

-**Oh Dios mío!!! Cuándo sucedió???!!!-** Preguntó Lila con la misma cara de aflicción que el resto de los presentes, quienes observaban a Sid, atónitos… Stinky dibujó una leve sonrisa…

**-Sid se refiere a la bailarina exótica que conoció en la despedida de soltero de Iggy, huyó con ella!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!!!**…- Contó Stinky pegando una carcajada… El resto de los presentes observaron al par de chicos, enarcando una ceja…

-Muy gracioso Sid…- Lo retó Phoebe observando como Helga empezaba antes que nadie a probar la comida…

-Tienen suerte que no t-traigo mi gxxs lacrimógeno!!!!…- Dijo la rubia con la boca llena y observando como quedaba un último panecillo de sus favoritos en la mesa, y Arnold lo tomaba…

-Y qué hay de la chica que te acompañaba el otro día Sid… Cómo se llamaba???- Preguntó Arnold untándole queso crema bajo la mirada atenta de su esposa…

-Wooooouu… Te interesas rápido Arnoldo!!!… Espera a firmar los papeles si quiera… Oops! Cierto, no lo hiciste…- Comentó sarcástica, sonriendo de lado, y algunos en la mesa se acomodaron la garganta algo incómodos… Arnold abrió los ojos al máximo, observándola algo molesto y buscando la mirada de ella… Pero estaba más ocupada en otra cosa…

-Iba a preguntar por qué no estaba con Sid, hacen una linda pareja…- Comentó untándole más queso al pan, y observando los ojos perdidos de Helga en sus manos- Mi amor… De casualidad… Te gustaría???- Preguntó colocándole el bocadillo frente a los ojos… La rubia negó con la cabeza…

-No… No… Estoy a dieta… Una agente tiene que mantenerse saludable estos días…- Mencionó negando con las manos, y Phoebe pegó una pequeña risita girando los ojos…

-Me imagino Pataki!!!… Tu??? A dieta???- Preguntó Gerald irónico, levantando una ceja asombrado… Arnold se encogió de hombros, y disfrutó el pan con deleite… Helga solo lo observaba…

-S-Si… Por eso… S-Solo comida sana, no es cierto Phoeps???- Preguntó observando al rubio comer… Arnold se detuvo ante este detalle, y movió un poco el bocadillo hacia arriba, Helga lo siguió con la mirada… Un poco hacia abajo, los ojos azules no perdieron la trayectoria… A ambos lados, y en efecto, pasó lo mismo…

-**Oye Helga!!!… Qué es eso allí atrás???!!!-** Preguntó Arnold haciendo que volteara un poco la cabeza…

-**Mmmm??? Dónde???!!!-** Se movió abriendo la boca, y el pedacito de pan, gracias a la mano de Arnold llegó a destino…

-Te vi cómo lo mirabas!!!…- Le dijo, después de sonreír por la cara de fastidio de ella…

-No es cierto…- Dijo saboreándolo y tomando un poco de vino, Arnold sonrió…

-**Hola… Cómo están todos???... Gracias por haber venido!!! A mis amigos, a los sosos de toda la vida!!! Disfruten la cena… Tenemos algunos juegos y sorpresas preparados!!!-** Los saludó Rhonda desde el centro de la pista… Todos aplaudieron contentos…

-Es mi imaginación, o algo está sonando???- preguntó Gerald escuchando un pequeño sonido insistente…

-Hola, qué sucede???…- Atendió Helga su celular y levantó una ceja intrigada…

-Hola Helga… Tengo noticias…- Una voz del otro lado respondió resoplando, y la rubia detuvo la mirada en Arnold…

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno, el caso sigue… Quién será el asesino??? Parece todo un acertijo… Quién es la tal Laura, y por qué Helga no le cree a Arnold???... Qué pasará en la fiesta de egresados?? Y finalmente, qué tienen que ver los cercanos con la ola de homicidios??? En fin… Suerte y nos vemos pronto!!! La canción de arriba es de Gustavo Cerati "Crimen", si bien como solista me gustan pocas cosas de él… Soy fanática de Soda Stereo!!! Nos vemos!!! Chau!!!!_


	4. Noche de fiesta

**Noche de fiesta**

-Qué fue lo que te dijo John???...- Preguntó Arnold al notar la cara de desconcierto de Helga después de colgar su celular…

-No es de tu incumbencia cabeza de balón…- Contestó cortante y volviendo a la mesa… El rubio la miró con ojos reprochadores y Helga los rodó en son de molestia- Ok… Quizás esto si sea de tu incumbencia, pero te enterarás mañana… Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar sobre trabajo…- Completó volviendo a la mesa junto con él, en lo que sus amigos ya se encontraban disfrutando la cena…

-Y por su parte… Patty dijo que llegaría la las diez y Curly vendrá más tarde…- Completó Rhonda, sentada en la mesa junto con el resto, contando las nuevas noticias…

-Y tal vez sea lo mejor… Digo, para evitar algún encuentro que genere un momento desagradable…- Dijo Phoebe notando la mirada de desconcierto de Gerald…

-Cuándo se separaron???- Preguntó el moreno desorientado escuchando la risita de Helga…

-No me extraña que lo hayan hecho… Curly parecía su mascota en vez de su pareja!…- Comentó la rubia riendo divertida…

-Helga…- La retó Arnold escuchando la risa de Harold quien se sentaba al lado de Rhonda…

-Qué??? Además está en las estadísticas Arnold… No necesitas mirar a tu alrededor para notarlo querido…- Contestó irónica y escuchando como empezaba a sonar la música de fondo… Arnold rodó los ojos en son de cansancio…

-Una de cada cuantas parejas se separan???- Preguntó Lorenzo siendo regañado con los ojos por Lila, y por los de Arnold que expresaban "Gracias Lorenzo… Me estás dando una mano"…

-Tres de cada cinco…- Contestó la rubia tomando algo de vino…

-Es la rutina… Ya saben, el hecho de verse todos los días, las obligaciones, el trabajo, los hijos… Todo eso desgasta…- Mencionó Phoebe sintiendo el abrazo cariñoso de Gerald.

-Cosa que nunca permitiré que nos pase amor…- Le dijo romántico, en el oído a su novia y Phoebe se sonrojó un poco…

-Bueno… Llámenme ilusa, pero yo creo en el amor para toda la vida… Y por qué no???... Si ambos quieren estar juntos, buscarán métodos para no caer en lo tedioso y alimentar la pasión…-Dijo Lila tomando la mano de Lorenzo, quien le sonrió…

-Cómo cuales???- Indagó un curioso Gerald notando la risa divertida de Arnold quien observaba de reojo a Helga…

-Quizás algo diferente… Algo distinto… Algo atractivo y loco a la vez…- Mencionó notando lo roja y nerviosa que se ponía la rubia, quien se ahogó ante estas palabras…

-Helga??? Estás bien???...- Preguntó Phoebe pasándole una jarra con jugo de naranja…

-Si… G-Gracias Phoeps…- Contestó nerviosa, en lo que Arnold le golpeaba la espalda con delicadeza sin dejar de sonreírle suspicaz y ambos recordaban a qué se refería él…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Amor… Ya llegué… Compré algo de comida en el restaurant de la esquina…Hacen unos spaghettis deliciosos… Helga????...- Preguntó un desconcertado Arnold llegando a su casa y dejando las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina… No había señales de su esposa por ninguna parte, solo un olor peculiar a rosas y pétalos de las mismas por el pasillo del departamento que conducía a la habitación de ambos… Algunas velas sobre la mesa y una luz cálida… Optó por no seguir llamándola y seguir el recorrido de las flores para ver qué deparaban… Sonrió de lado al notar la habitación decorada con retazos de velos en color negro por las paredes, los cuales caían de una forma armónica… Había una especie de tela de gasa mucho más grande y oscura… Al entrar escuchó como una voz le sugería que se pusiera cómodo… Sonriendo ante la idea, y sin oponer resistencia, se sentó para observar lo que ella tenía preparado… La música empezó a escucharse y Helga apareció desde el baño…_

_Bailando lentamente y sonriendo como una niña que estaba por cometer una travesura, comenzó a quitarse la ropa… Se soltó el pelo y se dirigió detrás de la tela de gasa… Primero la chaquetilla del traje… Arnold abrió los ojos al máximo, muy curioso y totalmente impactado… Conocía lo apasionada que ella podía llegar a ser, pero esto lo estaba dejando sin aliento!!!…_

_Ella reía divirtiéndose por toda la situación… Deslizó lentamente el cierre de la falda que traía y la arrojó al aire, notando los ojos ansiosos de Arnold que seguían el recorrido que daba ella al esconderse detrás de la gasa y salir para seguir bailando… Luego la camisa… Esto lo hizo con mucha más delicadeza y el rubio se desesperó a agarrarla cuando ella se la aventó después de emitir una carcajada… Volvió a esconderse detrás de la tela que le funcionaba de cambiador, en la que se traslucía un poco, provocando que el tono sugerente fuera mucho más excitante aún, ahora estaba en ropa interior muy sexy… Él la siguió poniéndose de pie y ella solo lo empujó con suavidad para que volviera a sentarse… Sin lugar a dudas, la mejor travesura!!! Volver loco a Arnold y torturarlo!!!… No podía evitarlo… Era tan cruel…_

_Arnold emitió un largo y acalorado suspiro y notó como ella seguía bailando muy divertida y lo observaba sugerente al volver a esconderse detrás de la tela… Todo fue suspenso al ver como Helga intentaba desabrocharse el corpiño que llevaba… Impaciente observó como demoraba… Por su parte la rubia comenzó a maldecirse… Diablos!!! Todo había sido perfecto y ahora no podía quitarse la maldita ropa interior???... Forcejeó un poco al escuchar la voz dulce de Arnold… _

_-Si quieres… Puedo ayudarte…- Sugirió levantándose y buscándola detrás de la tela…_

_-No… está bien, no es necesario… Puedo con esto… __**Rayos!!! Vamos, deslízate ya!!!!-**__ Contestó realizando un rápido movimiento y sin notar que Arnold se encontraba detrás de ella…- Diablos… Voy a necesitar unas tijeras, es como si estuviera cocido… __**Oh cielos!!!-**__ Exclamó al notarlo desmayado a su lado, por el gancho que había recibido en la nariz… Muy apurada y totalmente avergonzada intentó reanimarlo…- __**Arnold!!! Arnold!!! Por favor, estás bien???... Demonios!!! Soy un desastre!!!...**_

_-Mmmm… Qué fue lo que ocurrió???- Preguntó el rubio al abrir los ojos y no comprender lo que pasaba…_

_-Yo lo lamento mi amor… Quería sorprenderte, quería conquistarte con algo nuevo… __**Pero soy tan brusca!!! Perdóname, todo fue un completo fracaso!!!!- **__Exclamó abrazándolo y luego soltándolo para resoplar muy apenada por lo que había pasado… Arnold por su parte… Se puso de pie tomando su mano y emitiendo una carcajada…_

_-A pesar de que tuvo un final inesperado…- Dijo muy divertido y Helga le dio un leve golpe en el brazo…_

_-__**No te burles!!! Lo eché todo a perder!!!…-**__ Mencionó cruzándose de brazos y colocando una mueca de berrinche… Arnold le sonrió abrazándola…_

_-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa… Te confieso algo… Este es el momento más sensual de toda mi vida… Y todavía no se ha terminado…- Afirmó dándole un beso intenso y observándola con una sonrisa al desabrochar el corpiño que había generado tantos problemas…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Yo no se ustedes… Pero ya tengo ganas de bailar… Qué dices nena??? Vamos a mostrarles cómo se hace???- Preguntó Gerald rompiendo la charla y levantándose junto con Phoebe quien solo asintió y lo acompañó…

-Allí va el rey del mambo…- Comentó Helga sonriendo junto con Arnold, mientras continuaba comiendo el postre y tomaba vino…

-Bailamos preciosa???...- Preguntó Lorenzo marchándose junto a Lila…

-Por supuesto…- Contestó la colorada escuchando las carcajadas que emitían sus amigos que ya estaban en la pista…

-Y tu no bailas, niño rosa???...- Indagó la rubia peleándose con Harold por la última copa de helado…- Hey! Puedes preparártelas tu mismo señor cocinero…- Recriminó sacándole la lengua a Harold quien enarcó una ceja…

-**Cómo comes Helga!!!…** Me pregunto si a ti y a Arnold les dura la comida hasta fin de mes…- Comentó cruzándose de brazos, en lo que Helga dejaba la cuchara a un lado al escuchar cierta canción empezar…

_Tell her I'll be waiting in the usual place_

_**Dile que estaré esperando en el lugar de siempre**_

_With the tired and weary and there's no escape._

_**Con el cansancio cansado y no hay escapatoria**_

_To need a woman you've got to know_

_**Al necesitar una mujer tienes que saber**_

_How the strong get weak and the rich get poor._

_**Como el fuerte se hace débil y el rico se hace pobre**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love._

_**Esclavo del amor**_

-Helga… te sientes bien???- Preguntó Rhonda al notar el cambio repentino en el rostro de la rubia… Arnold que comprendía muy bien su reacción, la tomó de la mano…

-Si princesa… Estoy bien… Necesito ir al baño…- Respondió apurada y levantándose de la mesa, siendo seguida por su marido…

-Son gases…- Mencionó Harold pegando una carcajada y tomando la copa que Helga había dejado…

_You're running with me_

_**Estas corriendo conmigo**_

_Don't touch the ground._

_**No toques el suelo**_

_We're the restless hearted_

_**Estamos agitándonos**_

_Not the chained and bound._

_**Sin cadenas ni ataduras**_

_The sky is burning_

_**El cielo se quema**_

_A sea of flame_

_**En un mar de llamas**_

-Helga… - La llamó Arnold saliendo al patio detrás de ella…

-**Rayos Tarzán!!!** **No puedo tomar un respiro, que ya te tengo detrás de mi???!!!-** Preguntó molesta y sintiendo el abrazo de Arnold envolverla…- Qué haces???...- Indagó empujándolo suavemente…

-No olvidas nuestra canción no es verdad???- Preguntó susurrando en su oído y comenzando a bailar junto con ella…

-Qué nos pasó Arnold???... Todavía sigo preguntándome qué nos faltó… Fue algo que hice… Algo que dije???...- Contestó dejando caer una lágrima y secándola con su puño mientras continuaban bailando…

_Though your world is changing I will be the same._

_**Aunque tu mundo cambie yo seré el mismo**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love._

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_**No**_

_I can't escape_

_**No puedo escapar**_

_I'm a slave to love._

_**Soy un esclavo del amor**_

-Helga… No fuimos nosotros… Siempre tuvimos diferencias, pero eso provocaba que fuéramos más unidos aún… Laura confundió las cosas… Nunca la quise nada más que como una amiga…- Mencionó nuevamente explicándole que no había motivo para que estuvieran separados…- Si te duele toda esta situación al igual que a mi… Por qué marcharte??? - Indagó abrazándola con más fuerza… La rubia por su parte frunció el entrecejo…

_The storm is breaking or so it seems_

_**La tormenta se rompe o lo parece**_

_We're too young to reason to grown up to dream._

_**Somos tan jóvenes para decidir, crecer y para soñar**_

_Now spring is turning your face to mine_

_**La primavera se da vuelta hacia mí ahora**_

_I can hear your laughter_

_**Puedo escuchar tu risa**_

_I can see your smile._

_**Puedo ver tu sonrisa.**_

-Tu me vendes cualquier excusa tonta y yo la compro…- Protestó soltándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos…- Sabes lo que me molesta Arnold???... Qué me subestimes tanto como para no admitir la verdad… Yo te hubiera perdonado ese día…- Contestó dolida y tomándose la cabeza…- **Solo un cobarde se esconde detrás de una mentira!!!-** Mencionó poniéndose pálida y sintiéndose mareada…

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love._

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love_

_**Esclavo del amor**_

-De modo que quieres que admita algo que no hice???…- Preguntó algo enojado y soltándola también- Helga o confías en mi o no… Pero no puedo estar con una persona que no me tiene fe, que cuando surgen los problemas se cierra y no quiere escuchar… Mi amor… Te sientes bien??? Helga…- Mencionó preocupado notando como la rubia se tomaba el estómago y corría apurada al baño…

-Helga… estás bien???...-Preguntó parado fuera del baño esperando muy preocupado… La notó pálida, débil y tambaleante…

-Helga… Qué fue lo que sucedió???- Indagó una alarmada Phoebe llevándole un vaso de agua- Otra vez lo mismo???… Te dije que debías ver a un médico… Esto no es normal!!!- Le recriminó la pelinegra notando la cara alarmada de Arnold y los resoplidos de su amiga…

-Shhh… Phoeps por qué tanto escándalo??? Solo me cayó mal el vino, es todo… Estoy mejor que nunca es más, creo que tengo ganas de bailar…- Respondió caminando un poco, para casi caerse de lo frágil que se sentía… Arnold la agarró en el acto, y la levantó llevándola al sofá de la sala… La recostó a su lado y la tapó con el sobretodo que traía, el cual Phoebe le alcanzó…

-Te quedas con ella Arnold???- Preguntó la muchacha oriental tomada de la mano de Gerald.

-Si Phoebe… Gracias por todo… Descuida yo la cuidaré…- Afirmó abrazándola en lo que la rubia caía agotada sobre su hombro en un sueño profundo…

-Viejo… Cualquier cosa, nos avisas…- Mencionó Gerald regalándole una sonrisa y dejando a la pareja sola…

-Gracias amigos… Lo haré, no se preocupen y vayan a divertirse…- Respondió cordial en lo que sus amigos se marchaban y él le daba un beso en la mejilla a la muchacha que tenía a su lado…

_**No**_

_I can't escape_

_**No puedo escapar**_

_I'm a slave to love._

_**Soy un esclavo del amor**_

_Slave to love. No. I can't escape._

_**Esclavo del amor. No. No puedo escapar**_

_I'm a slave to love_

_**Soy un esclavo del amor**_

Al día siguiente, en la jefatura séptima de Hillwood…

-Jefa???... Qué hace tan temprano???... Arnold nos dijo que hoy no vendría…- Mencionó Favalli despertándose en su escritorio y notando como ella rodaba los ojos…

-Vine a hacer mi trabajo oficial, y usted debería estar haciendo lo mismo…- Mencionó notando como el joven policía se ponía en orden en el acto y se sentaba erguido… La rubia sonrió de lado, pero luego se molestó ante el último comentario…- El cabeza de sandia dijo qué???- Preguntó observando al muchacho escrutadora…

-D-Dijo que estaba enferma y que debía guardar reposo…- Contestó algo nervioso y notando como ella sacaba su billetera…

-Tendré que hablar con el metiche ese y poner las cosas en su lugar… En cuanto a usted Favalli, hágame un favor… Ya que la inactividad le da sueño, vaya a la tienda de la esquina y tráigame unos chocolates…- Ordenó entregándole el dinero al muchacho quien levantó una ceja en son de sorpresa…- De acuerdo, lo que ordene… Enseguida regreso…- Mencionó el joven retirándose del lugar…

Helga ingresó a su oficina y buscó en uno de los armarios, la caja que contenía las fotos del segundo asesinato en Hillwood… La llamada de John la noche anterior había desatado una nueva encrucijada… No se trataba de un caso ligado al narcotráfico como tenía pensado desde un principio… Observó las fotos de las dos chicas que vivían en su ciudad natal… Muy parecidas en lo físico. Buscó las hojas que contenían los datos sobre cada una… Sus vidas eran muy diferentes; sin embargo, algo en común debía conectarlas con el asesino… Se levantó apurada y se dirigió al despacho de Teresa y Smith…

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer detectives… Hay que inspeccionar la escena del crimen… Teresa, dónde está la sabandija de Smith???- Indagó la rubia al entrar a la oficina contigua y al notar que faltaba uno de sus subordinados…

-No vino hoy Helga… Smith está en casa con gripe…- Respondió la mujer notando la cara de cansancio de la rubia…

-Bien, entonces tendremos que ir nosotras solas… Acompáñame, hay que volver a inspeccionar la fábrica en la que murió Maritza Botts…- Ordenó colocándose las gafas y abriendo la puerta…

Una vez, cerca de la estación de trenes de Hillwood…

Helga observaba todo a su alrededor… La silla de mimbre estropeada… La mesa frente a ella… Podía imaginarse a la joven rubia atada allí, temerosa y esperando lo que sería su muerte segura… Se detuvo en el piso… Había unas leves marcas, no sabía exactamente de qué… Las siguió y pudo notar una especie de agujero en una de las paredes en la que se encontraba un gran armario antepuesto… La cerradura del lugar no estaba forzada, así que seguro se trataría de alguien con acceso a esa fábrica abandonada… Alguien con la llave del lugar…

-Teresa… llama a Gerald y dile que me consiga todo el inventario sobre esta fábrica… Quién fue su último dueño y cuántas veces fue vendida o no…- Expresó la rubia escuchando como la mujer se retiraba a realizar la llamada… Escuchó un sonido detrás de unas ventanas… Avisándole con un gesto a su compañera de que se pusiera alerta, avanzó lentamente y tomó su arma… Observó una figura correr a lo lejos…

-**Jefa… es él!!!… Se escapa!!!…** **Estaba detrás de estos tachos de basura observándonos!!!…- **Mencionó Teresa saliendo afuera del lugar junto con la rubia

-**Diablos!!!... El asesino siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen!!!…** - Dijo Helga antes de empezar a correr en lo que sería una persecución segura… Lo siguió por un interminable callejón… Alerta, volteó sigilosa al perderlo de vista… Se quedó detrás de un muro esperando a escuchar algún sonido… Los minutos mataban la espera… Tenía el corazón a mil, y los cinco sentidos trabajando… Un roce en su cuello la detuvo… Un sonido particular la descolocó… Era como un jadeo, como una respiración corta, pero demasiado agitada… Se movió unos pasos deslizándose sobre la pared, y notando que el sonido seguía creciendo… Un sonido de un disparo la tensó…

-**Teresa!!!!- **Gritó al notar a la mujer en el suelo, con el brazo ensangrentado…

-**Envíen una ambulancia, y una patrulla de investigación… Hay algunas cosas que se nos pasaron por alto!!!- **Exclamó informando a la jefatura y atando el brazo de su adolorida compañera con un tramo de su chaqueta…

-Resiste… Ya vendrán… La bala, apenas te rosó el hombro, estarás bien… **El bastardo escapo de nuevo!!!… Qué es esto???!!!- **Preguntó al notar la marca que tenía Teresa en su mano… Un corazón rosado… Abrió los ojos al máximo…

-Él creyó que estaba muerta…- Dijo la mujer intentando permanecer consciente y Helga suspiró asustada…

Analizando las pistas…

-Por qué marcar a Teresa como a las demás???- Preguntó Gerald notando el corazón que su compañera tenía en el brazo vendado…

-Porque es señal de que ganó… De que no pudimos atraparlo… Esto representa un juego para él, antes lo hacía por un motivo en particular… **Ahora el desgraciado está jugando con nosotros!!!- **Exclamó la rubia dándole un golpe a la mesa y maldiciendo…

-Yo creo que en realidad el objetivo no era Teresa… Si se fijan, el sujeto se siente atraído por las rubias…- Mencionó Gerald notando en efecto el por qué de toda esa psicópata situación…

-Es verdad… Ahora que lo mencionan, lo vi correr detrás de ti, fue por eso que me aventuré del otro lado del callejón… Iba agitado, llevaba esa desagradable lapicera en la mano…- Contestó la mujer de mayor edad… Helga levantó una ceja…

-Es decir… piensan que esto tiene algo que ver con la policía y que estaba, esperándonos??? Esperándome???……- Indagó Helga cayendo en cuenta de lo que ocurría…

-Es lo que decía el inventario de la fábrica… La compró un ex detective en 1993, le servía como despacho… Luego la vendieron a un teniente y finalmente en 1996 pasó a ser una fábrica de botellas… En 1999, pasa a manos del Estado y es abandonada… Gente de ese medio, solamente puede contar con la llave y el asesino sabía que volveríamos…- Explicó Gerald notando como Helga se ponía de pie para ordenar…

-Hablen con los dueños o gente conocida si es que ya no viven… Teresa, vete a casa, tienes el resto de la semana para recuperarte, lo que te pasó no es nada leve… Yo iré a verificar la autopsia del segundo cadáver…- Completó marchándose al centro de Investigación de la Policía Científica de Hillwood…

Una vez en la morgue…

-Arnold… Ella no quiere volver contigo… No dices que no te cree???... Por qué no darle una oportunidad a esto???…- Dijo una afligida Laura, acercándose al rubio…

-Laura…- Dijo Arnold suspirando y tomando su mano- Sabes que te quiero… Pero sencillamente esto no puede ser… Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, Helga es mi esposa…- Le explicó intentando no dañarla, pero siendo firme para que lo comprendiera…

-Te amo Arnold… Es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro… Estaré esperando por ti…

-**Ah bueno!!!** **Estamos todos!!!… La historia se repite, y la misma idiota lo presencia!!!!-** Exclamó Helga desbastada llegando a la sala de la morgue y encontrando a Arnold y Laura muy juntos y cariñosos…

-**Helga???!!!-** preguntó Arnold alarmado y temblando mientras se acercaba a ella…

-Laura, envíame un fax con los resultados de la biopsia…- Dijo muy triste antes de marcharse como una ráfaga del lugar llorando, sin que Arnold llegara siquiera a detenerla en el estacionamiento del lugar…

**Continuará….**

_Hola… Bueno, sigue la investigación!!! Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante???... Quién es el asesino que parece estar obsesionado con las mujeres rubias, y sobretodo con Helga???... Qué ocurrió después de que Helga se quedara dormida en la fiesta???... Y ahora que volvió a encontrar a Laura y a Arnold juntos???... Ya demás… Me causó gracia, la escena del strip tease!!!… Pobre Helga!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Nos vemos amigos, disculpen la tardanza, anduve muy atareada… Chau y gracias por los reviews que me dejaron!!! Suerte!!!!_


	5. Uno para el otro

**Uno para el otro**

_Flashbaack…_

_-Laura, y-yo l-lo lamento, pero esto no puede ser… Estoy enamorado de Helga…- Arnold dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer los legajos con el análisis de los cuerpos hallados cerca del rio… Esa confesión era demasiado fuerte como para permanecer centrado…_

_-__**Lo sé… Lo sé Arnold!!!... Pero no pude evitarlo!!! Esto está mal!!!Tu estás casado, tienes a tu esposa!!! Y yo sin embargo, no puedo evitar quererte… Se que fue mi culpa, se que confundí las cosas!!! Perdóname por favor!!! Yo no debería sentir esto que siento!!!…- **__Se explicó una apenada Laura acercándose un poco más… Bajó la mirada en son de impotencia y melancolía… _

_-Escucha Laura… No fue tu culpa… No se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos y yo… Créeme que en verdad lo lamento… Jamás quise hacerte daño… Solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, perdóname si te confundí con mis actitudes o te hice pensar algo que no era… Por favor no estés así…- Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola para hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, no estaba sola…_

_-No fue tu culpa tampoco, Arnold… Gracias en verdad… Siempre, siempre podrás contar conmigo…- Dijo observando la cara de remordimiento del muchacho que desviaba la mirada…- Por qué tengo que quererte tanto???...- Mencionó antes de acercarse en un impulso y robarle un beso… Un sonido a lo lejos interrumpió el momento…_

_-Helga…- Casi murmuró atónito al romper con ese beso y observar a la rubia detrás de Laura… Con los ojos enrojecidos… Helga emitió un sollozo tomando aire y se marchó del lugar soltando todas las fotos que traía con ella…_

_Y así habían pasado tres dolorosos meses… Arnold buscándola inconsolable por todas partes como un loco sin tener rastro alguno de su paradero… Ni su familia sabía dónde se encontraba… Todos estaban realmente preocupados, a través de Phoebe, la rubia había dejado saber que se encontraba bien y lejos, muy lejos de Hillwood…_

_Estaba desbastado ante la idea… Nunca había tenido tanto miedo por algo, pero ahora parecía que ella jamás regresaría… Recibió el llamado de Phoebe quien le informó que pasaría a buscar las cosas de Helga al departamento en que ambos vivían… Arnold se negó rotundamente, disculpándose con su amiga que no tenía nada que ver en esa situación, pero no permitiría que nadie tocara las cosas de Helga a menos que fuera ella misma en persona, la que pasara por allí a retirarlas…_

_Un día, ella volvió…_

_-Cómo te extrañé mi amor…- Escuchó una voz en la sala al encender las luces de la casa… Apretó los puños con los labios temblorosos y frunciendo el entrecejo por sentirse así…_

_-__**Te pedí explícitamente que no estuvieras!!!…-**__ Contestó con mucha rabia y apretando los dientes por la ira que le provocaba verlo allí… Sentado en el sofá de la casa, con los pelos revueltos, ojeras y la mirada triste… El rubio se levantó acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero Helga solamente lo empujó y pasó de largo a la habitación con la maleta que traía…_

_**Bésame, bésame mucho**_

_**Como si fuera esta la noche**_

_**La última vez**_

_-Te amo… Nunca dejé de hacerlo…- Le dijo entrando a la habitación y siguiéndola afligido, para notarla sentada frente al closet sacando su ropa… Helga en efecto lloraba juntando su ropa… Al escuchar este leve murmullo, emitió un sollozo aventando en un ataque de histeria las cosas que estaban sobre la mesada de noche y llorando sin control frente al espejo- __**Te odio!!!! Te odio!!!!!!-**__ Le gritó entre el llanto y los golpes que le daba al armario… Arnold se acercó abrazarla como si se negara a que ella se marchara de nuevo…_

_**-T-Todo fue un m-malentendido!!!!… Laura me besó, yo no le c-correspondí!!!… Tienes que creerme por favor… Te amo solo a ti… Helga...di algo!!!…- **__Le pidió llorando junto con ella y notando la cara perdida que tenía… Nunca la había visto así, quizás en otras oportunidades habían discutido, pero esta vez, era diferente, parecía algo sin retorno… Algo que lo cambiaba todo para siempre…_

_**Bésame, bésame mucho**_

_**Que tengo miedo a perderte**_

_**Perderte después**_

_-Quiero el divorcio…- Pronunció temblorosa y dejando salir un par de lágrimas en lo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si decir eso provocara que se le dividiera el corazón en dos…_

_Arnold se quedó con la boca abierta y tuvo que sentarse por el impacto que había provocado esa determinación… Todo fue silencio unos instantes, en los que Helga continuaba llorando en voz baja, y el rubio no quería caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba…_

_**Quiero tenerte muy cerca**_

_**Mirarme en tus ojos**_

_**Verte junto a mí**_

_**Piensa que tal vez mañana**_

_**Yo ya estaré lejos**_

_**Muy lejos de aquí**_

_-Y-Ya…- Dijo con un leve sonido de voz y dejando salir una lágrima...- No me a-amas???- Preguntó escuchando como ella tomaba la maleta y la cerraba…_

_-Helga… Te hice una pregunta… Mírame… Ya no me quieres???- Pidió tomando su mano mientras ella cerraba la valija…_

_-Adiós Arnold…- Dijo agarrando sus cosas y dispuesta a marcharse… Solo que el rubio se antepuso sin dejarla salir…_

_**Bésame, bésame mucho**_

_**Como si fuera esta la noche**_

_**La última vez**_

_-__**Di que no me amas!!!…**__**Dilo!!!!-**__ Exigió buscando su mirada, pero la rubia solo agachó la cabeza comenzando a llorar otra vez…- __**Si no puedes hacerlo, no te vayas nunca más!…-**__ Finalizó dándole un deseado y esperado beso que provocaría que el amor tan grande que se tenían se consumara de una forma desesperada y agonizante… Como si el mundo terminara al día siguiente… Mientras hacían el amor, deslizaba sus uñas enfadada sobre su espalda como si lo despedazara, dolorida e indignada por no poder decir que no al contacto de su piel… Por su lado Arnold la besaba con toda la pasión que lo desbordaba, deslizando los dedos sobre su cintura con delicadeza, para convencerla de que el amor nunca se había muerto…_

_**Bésame, bésame mucho**_

_**Que tengo miedo a perderte**_

_**Perderte después**_

_Al día siguiente, despertó buscándola con la mirada, pero solo notó un trozo de papel a su lado en el que se leía claramente…_

"_Mi abogada se pondrá en contacto con el tuyo para iniciar los trámites… Esto se acabó"…_

_**Bésame, bésame mucho...**_

_**Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte otra vez…**_

_**Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte otra vez…**_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Una sacada Helga estacionó el auto… Estaba muy afectada para seguir conduciendo en ese estado… Y pensar que por poco le había creído!!!!... Otra vez los malditos recuerdos, de lo que sin lugar a dudas había sido el peor día de su vida!!!... Salió del auto, enjuagándose las lágrimas y colocándose las gafas oscuras que solía llevar… El día estaba algo nublado, y mostraba claras disposiciones de que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover… El muelle de Hillwood había cambiado mucho con los años. Ahora recibía grandes buques de turismo y había importantes negocios de comercio y restaurants cerca, muchos que había visitado por primera vez con… Diablos!!!!...

La diferencia entre esta vez y la anterior, es que no podía salir huyendo y olvidarse de todo enterrando el pasado atrás… Ahora la policía de New York le había encargado este caso, estaba a su mando y era simplemente imposible… Pero… a qué precio????… Caminó un poco escuchando el sonido de la risa de los niños jugando y haciendo travesuras… Y recordó el porqué de su estupidez en elegir junto con Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe la misma carrera… Aquel día cuando salvaron el vecindario todos juntos había sido la razón… Si bien Phoebe no había tenido una participación directa, le había prestado el sobretodo y el sintetizador de voz a su amiga, cuando Helga le confesó lo que tenía en mente, y que para ella no había nada más importante en el mundo que Arnold…

_Flashbaack_

_**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez,**_

_**Descifrando, tu silencio...**_

_**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel,**_

_**Pero pierdo, en el intento**_

_Ring… Ring…_

_-Hola???_

_-Arnold qué pasó???_

_-Voz… Dónde estás???_

_-Olvídate de eso… Y el documento???_

_**Y por mas que busco darte amor,**_

_**Nunca te fijas en mí,**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

_-__**Lo quemó!!! Scheck lo quemó!!!**_

_-__**Lo quemó???!!!**_

_-__**Si, enfrente de nosotros!!!**__ Se rió de nosotros… Dijo que era el fin… __**Ganará, Voz Ronca!!!**_

_-__**No te des por vencido!!!**_

_-Ahhh… Por qué no??? __**Se acabó!!!**_

_-Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer… Hay una copia???_

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_-No… __**Jamás haría una copia!!!...**__ Espera un momento… Había cámaras por todas partes…_

_-Cámaras???_

_-__**Si!!! **__Las cámaras graban todo lo que sucede en el edificio, todo el tiempo, el mismo Scheck lo dijo…_

_-Las cámaras debieron grabar cuando quemó el documento… Arnold si llegas al cuarto donde están las grabadoras, puedes sacar la cinta donde se ve que quema el documento…_

_-__**Si!!!!**__ Le mostraremos la cinta a la policía y será tan válida como el documento… __**Podemos ganar Voz Ronca!!! Salvaremos el vecindario!!!!**_

_**Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad,**_

_**Cuando alguien, te lástima,**_

_**Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más**_

_**Que te ame, sin medida,**_

_**Como duele verte suspirar,**_

_**Porque no te hace feliz,**_

_**Si supieras que puedo morir por ti,**_

_**Por ti**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

_-__**Gerald!!! Gerald!!!**__ Lo tengo…_

_-Lo tienes??? Creí que lo había quemado…_

_-Lo se, pero lo tengo todo grabado en cinta… Se lo mostraremos a la policía, es igual, tal vez mejor…_

_-Arnold admiro tu grandeza… Tienes que salir de allí!!!_

_-Esperaré hasta que se vayan los guardias…_

_-Te esperaré afuera del edificio, pediré un taxi y te veré en dos minutos…_

_-Tenemos veinticuatro minutos para detener las máquinas… Lo lograremos!!! Hasta luego Gerald…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………_**...............**_

_-Ring… Ring…_

_-__**No salgas al pasillo, está lleno de guardias!!!**_

_-Oye… Cómo sabes que estoy aquí??? Dónde estás???_

_-Olvídalo! Lo importante es que tienes la evidencia para salvar al vecindario, ahora tienes que salir del edificio si te atrapan todo estará perdido…_

_-Ahhh… Voz Ronca, dime cómo salir de aquí…_

_-Está bien Arnold… Escucha, espera a que los guardias lleguen al otro lado del edificio, tengo un plan para distraerlos, pero solo serán unos segundos, están en los ascensores y en la escalera…_

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_-__**Voz Ronca!!!!!**_

_-__**No des un paso más!!!! Ignora a la persona con el sintetizador de voz!!!**_

_-Quién eres???_

_-Mmmm… Ehhh… Nadie importante…_

_-__**Voz Ronca, se acabó, no haré nada hasta que sepa quién eres!…**_

_-Ahhh…._

_-__**Helga????!!!!!...**_

_**Inalcanzable como estrella,**_

_**Tan distante**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Invisible como el aire,**_

_**Eres tan inalcanzable,**_

_**Tan sublime como un ángel,**_

_**Un amor que es imposible,**_

_**Como un fuego que no arde,**_

_**Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable,**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable...**_

_**Inalcanzable…**_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Helga…- Un llamado la puso tensa y la despertó de sus pensamientos… La rubia estaba sentada observando la llegada de los barcos, y comiendo una barra de chocolate pero al oír esa voz, se puso alerta enseguida…

-Vete…- Dijo empezando a caminar hacia el coche y sin voltear a verlo…

-Por favor… Escucha lo que te digo… Rechacé a Laura esa vez y ahora, solo fui a buscar los resultados de la biopsia de Maritza Botts, nada más…- Le explicó siguiéndola en el trayecto…

-De ahora en más, cualquier cosa que quieras trasmitirme, háblala con mi abogada…- Respondió firme y frunciendo el entrecejo al sentir que la tomaban del brazo…

-**Por qué no me crees???!!!!...** Alguna vez te he mentido con algo parecido???... Si no te amara, no estaría aquí preocupándome por…

-**Sabes cuál es el maldito problema idiota????!!!!!...** Todo para ti, siempre ha sido tan sencillo no es verdad???... Mudarte con tus padres a San Lorenzo, volver y decirme que estabas de novio, engañarme ahora con una mujer que trabaja con nosotros en frente de mí, como si no fuera a darme cuenta si quiera. **Por algo la defendías tanto, por algo la protegías!!!!… **Finges que te importa, finges que te duele…

-**Si no te amara no retrasaría nuestra separación… Es que no lo ves???... Jamás nada fue fácil para mi tampoco!!!** Yo te quería, nunca quise apartarme de tu lado…- Le explicó quitándole algo de chocolate que ella tenía en el rostro, en lo que la rubia solo le apartó la mano…

**-Mañana mismo vamos a firmar esos papeles!!!!!!!!-** Exclamó subiéndose al auto y dejando a un tristísimo Arnold viéndola marcharse… La rubia pegó la media vuelta con el auto y bajó la ventana…- El problema es que siempre te he amado demasiado… Hubiese sido todo un alivio para mi, si nunca te hubiese querido tanto…- Confesó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y retirándose del lugar…

De vuelta en la comisaría séptima de Hillwood…

-Helga… Tenemos nuevas noticias…- le dijo Gerald al ver ingresar a la rubia con un paso bastante colérico a la oficina…

-Qué encontraron???- Preguntó aclarándose la voz y observando a su amiga allí presente…

-Deberías estar en casa… El médico llegó está mañana para atenderte, pero ya no estabas…- Le dijo Phoebe observándola con ojos de cansancio por su terquedad…

-Estoy bien Phoeps… Qué fue lo que hallaron???...- Preguntó reuniendo todas las pistas sobre la mesa…

-La tinta empleada para marcar a las víctimas, proviene de una fábrica muy antigua que se fue a la quiebra en 1999… Sin embargo, se hizo un relanzamiento este año de unas lapiceras en color rosa pálido, con pocas ventas… Creemos que el asesino las compró en la tienda que las publicita…

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… Gerald ocúpate de interrogar al vendedor, datos concretos, descripción de rasgos, todo lo que puedas…

-Hay un problema Pataki… Llamaron hace dos horas de la estación de trenes… Tienen otro video tomado desde un ángulo diferente, en el que quedó registrado un sujeto misterioso que merodeaba a altas horas de la noche por el lugar, cerca de la fábrica…

-Está bien… Entonces, yo iré a interrogar al vendedor…

-Espera un minuto Helga… No puedes ir tu sola, estás algo débil como para…- La detuvo una preocupada Phoebe…

-No irá sola, porque yo la acompañaré…- Una voz interrumpió la charla y Helga rodó los ojos…

-Por algo soy la jefa de este departamento… **Porque se cubrirme la espalda yo sola!!!-** Negó cruzándose de brazos…

-M´coyl nos dijo que te acompañara alguien Helga… Y que además, mandará ayuda desde New York…- Le explicó Phoebe intentando convencerla de lo peligrosa que se tornaba la situación.

-Arnold… por favor intenta convencerla de que tiene que ver al médico… Anoche estuvo quejándose todo el tiempo dormida…- Le murmuró Phoebe en voz baja y el rubio sonrió recordando la fiesta de la noche anterior…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Helga… es hora de irnos… Tienes que descansar… Mañana llamaremos a un médico temprano…- Le susurró en el oído un tranquilo y contento Arnold por tenerla recostada en su hombro. La fiesta ya terminaba, la mayoría comenzaba a retirarse y al otro día debían levantarse temprano…_

_-Te odio Arnold… No puedo contigo… Y tu te aprovechas de eso…- Murmuró abriendo un poco los ojos y tomándose el estómago…_

_El rubio la acarició colocándole el sobretodo y alzándola entre sus brazos…_

_-Qué fue lo que ocurrió Phoebe???- Indagó abriendo el auto de la pelinegra y recostando a Helga en la parte de atrás junto con él…_

_-Helga nunca se ha alimentado bien, pero, a pesar de todo, últimamente no prueba mucho bocado y tiene repelencia a la mayoría de las cosas… Es muy probable que pueda ser alguna dolencia en el hígado o algo por el estilo… Es por eso que le he estado cocinando comida sana, pero aún así se levanta mareada y con náuseas…_

_-Si antes no comía sano cuando vivía contigo amigo, qué debe ser ahora que está sola???...- Preguntó Gerald sentándose al lado de Phoebe y escuchando los suspiros del rubio…_

_-Y todo por ese maldito día… Cuánto me arrepiento de haber ido a la morgue a buscar esos papeles…- Confesó observando que ya se encontraban en el departamento de Phoebe… Bajó a Helga, que solo se abrazó más a él y comenzó a quejarse de nuevo…_

_-Helga… estás bien???- Preguntó recostando a la rubia y tapándola con las sábanas…_

_-Tengo hambre…- Respondió entre dormida, lo que provocó la risa de Gerald y la cara de desconcierto de los Arnold y Phoebe…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Descuida… Yo me encargaré…- respondió siguiéndola y colocándose frente a ella…

-**Hace tiempo que te estás buscando una buena tunda Arnoldo!!!…-** Lo empujó dirigiéndose al auto…

-Entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, pero esto es algo que no queda en tu control… Teresa fue herida y por lo que me dijo Gerald, este sujeto es más peligroso de lo que aparenta y hasta donde se, tiene una obsesión con las rubias de ojos azules- Respondió Arnold observándola de manera obvia y Helga desvió la mirada…- No pienso dejarte…- Dijo subiéndose al auto junto con ella…

Una vez ambos en la tienda…

-**Todo el mundo largo!!!… Somos del FBI, esto es una investigación!!!**…- Exclamó la rubia llegando al lugar siendo seguida por Arnold y enseñando la placa…

Arnold la retó con la mirada por el tono descortés que ella empleó para sacar a la gente…

-Por favor…- Mencionó la rubia girando los ojos y avanzando hacia el vendedor…- Yo creo que el "por favor" los convenció y tu Tarzán???- Le preguntó sonriendo de lado en voz baja notando que la gente que compraba en el local se retiraba… El rubio rodó los ojos…

-Qué sucede???- Indagó la vendedora asombrada por esa intromisión…

-Buenos días… Soy el agente Shortman, venimos a preguntar si reconoce esto…- Dijo mostrando una lapicera en color rosa pálido que Phoebe la había entregado y que había sido hallada junto al cadáver de la segunda víctima.

-Así es… Es de la fábrica Paintbook… Fueron relanzadas este año…

-Escucha linda, necesitamos un registro de ventas en el que figure cuántas personas en la ciudad han comprado estas lapiceras…- Solicitó Helga colocando su índice sobre la mesa…

-Seguro…- Contestó la mujer tomando la carpeta con las anotaciones…- Fueron más de doscientos…- explicó curiosa por ese pedido…

-**Diablos!!!-** Maldijo Helga observando la lista y pasándosela a Arnold…- Dices que fueron relanzadas este año… Por qué???- Se detuvo en esa pregunta y la muchacha levantó una ceja…

-No lo se… El nuevo dueño de la fábrica que se reabrió quería estas lapiceras en particular, en circulación… Y se han vendido bastante bien, sobre todo porque a las niñas les fascinó…- Al escuchar este dato, la rubia detuvo su mirada en la lapicera que Arnold tenía en su mano con un guante, para no alterar las posibles huellas…

_Flashbaack…_

_Una niña de nueve años se despertó del sueño que había tenido… Se dirigió a su cuaderno para anotar con su lapicera rosa, el poema que el amor por su compañero de clases inspiraba…_

_Arnold mi amor_

_Mi deseo sensual_

_Por qué solo te abrazo en mis sueños???- __**Hey, eso es bueno debería anotarlo!-**__ Exclamó tomando el cuaderno…_

_Siempre estaré esclavizada a tus palabras… Por qué debo adorarte y nunca, nunca decirlo???_

_Algún día le confesaré al mundo mi amor, o mi nombre dejará de ser Helga. G. Pataki…._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Está bien… Gracias, que tenga buena día…- Dijo guardando la lapicera en la bolsa de análisis y marchándose junto con Helga…- Sucede algo???...- Preguntó al notarla muy pensativa y observando hacia el suelo con cara de desconcierto…

-Es solo que… Hay algo que no concuerda con todo esto…- Explicó pensando en la lapicera y en las demás pistas…

-A qué te refieres???- Preguntó viéndola subirse al auto e intentando hacer lo mismo…- Helga, se trabó la puerta…- Dijo notando la sonrisa divertida en ella…

-Nada de eso zoquete… Dijiste que me acompañarías a hacer el interrogatorio, pero en ningún momento mencionaste que debía llevarte… **Camina niño de la selva!!!-** Dijo marchándose de vuelta a la jefatura… Arnold pegó un resoplido y tomó un taxi…

Una vez en la comisaría…

-**Luke????!!!... Qué haces tu aquí????!!!-** Preguntó Helga muy alarmada al notar al detective sentado en su silla y jugando con la pelotita de felfa que se había comprado para descargar los nervios…

-M´coyl habló desde el departamento esta mañana… Dijo que enviaría ayuda, y aquí estoy… La investigación está demorando demasiado Pataki… Y sabes muy bien que me necesitas…- Respondió el hombre reclinando el asiento y notando la cara de fastidio de ella…

-**El caso marcha bien!!!... Estamos haciendo todo lo que está a nuestro alcance, hablador!!!… Estoy segura que tu le llenaste la cabeza al jefe!!…-** Recriminó haciendo ademanes con las manos de que se levantara de su silla…

-Ah si???- Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado…- Por lo que tengo entendido una oficial fue herida en el hombro, y cuando llegué, solamente me recibió la gente que trabaja en el caso, pero ninguna persona con autoridad…- Avisó tomando la planilla que traía...- Shortman y Johanssen dónde se encuentran???- Preguntó notando la foto que se encontraba en el escritorio de la rubia…- Con que este es tu marido, no es así???- Preguntó tomándola entre sus manos y deteniéndose en el rubio… Helga solo se la quitó y la colocó boca abajo sobre la mesa…

-Por cierto, estuve mirando el video que dejó uno de tus investigadores… Solo se observa que es un hombre de 1,80 con un pasamontañas y que además es zurdo entrando a la fábrica… Gran avance!!! Eso es a lo que tu llamas llevar bien el caso???- Sugirió levantándose del lugar…- De ahora en más, quiero un inventario con todos los movimientos que se realizan en esta comisaría, no me importa quién lo haga, lee la nota del jefe… Ahora yo estoy a cargo de esta investigación!!!- Afirmó sonriendo al retirarse y Helga le dio una patada a la mesa…

A las cinco de la tarde, al terminar con la jornada…

-**Todo el mundo con las manos arriba!!!! Esto es un asalto!!!!! Al suelo!!!!-** Exclamó un hombre alto, y con la cara cubierta ingresando a una tienda… Tomó del brazo a una de las chicas que se encontraba en la fila para pagar y la apuntó con un arma…

-**Tranquilo hermano… tranquilo!!!...** Está bien, haremos lo que nos digas… Solo cálmate…- Pidió uno de los chicos que se encontraba en la tienda, y lentamente rosó su arma del bolsillo del jean…

-**Por qué debería???!!!!...-** Exclamó el hombre bastante alterado…- **Dije que cerraras la boca, y que pusieras las manos arriba!!!**- Exigió notando el movimiento que realizaba el muchacho… A lo lejos unos ojos verdes, lo observaban todo, y tomaban nota en una carpeta…

-Está bien… Está bien… Haré lo que tú digas… Pero, suelta a la chica… No la lastimes…- Pidió el muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, de unos 19 años, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás y recostándose cerca de la puerta… Le hizo un gesto al hombre asiático que atendía en la caja, para que se tirara al suelo, y mientras el delincuente se distraía, se deslizó rodando por el piso y tomó el arma… Para cuando abrió los ojos de toda la maniobra, el asaltante ya lo estaba apuntando, en lo que reía de lado muy divertido…

-De acuerdo… **Suficiente!…-** Pidió un hombre rubio de veintitrés años, acercándose a la escena…- Levántate Favalli… Vamos a corregir los errores…- Pidió Arnold estrechándole la mano, en lo que Gerald se quitaba el pasamontañas y tosía un poco aclarándose la garganta…

-O mejor dicho, a rescatar los aciertos…- Sugirió el moreno tomando un sorbo de agua de una de las botellas de la "tienda ficticia"…- Cómo se te ocurre si quiera rosar el arma que llevas frente a un delincuente armado???- Preguntó incrédulo y rodando los ojos, intentando comprender qué era lo que ese muchacho no entendía sobre las advertencias que les daban él y Arnold a todo el grupo…

-A pesar de que Gerald está siendo un poco severo… Tiene razón Favalli, podrías haber arriesgado no solo tu vida, sino también la seguridad de la rehén…- Explicó el rubio tomando su anotador y analizando los otros notables horrores, por así decirlo…- El resto de la clase… Qué defectos encuentran en las maniobras de Bruce???...- Preguntó Arnold observando varios manos arriba…- A ver… Karla… Qué notas fuera de lugar???- Señaló a una de las estudiantes, de pelo negro corto y ojos verdes…

-Bueno… A pesar de que no debería haber rodado, sino más bien arrastrado… Creo que un error visible es haberse asomado tanto a la puerta…- Comentó notando la cara de aprobación por parte de Gerald quien le sonrió a Arnold…

-Muy bien Karla… Es verdad, es lo primero que se nota…Algo más???- Sugirió Gerald escuchando los resoplidos de Bruce…

-No debería haber tardado tanto en maniobrar, y definitivamente, me acerqué demasiado al maldito desgrac…

-**Cuida tus palabras Favalli!!!-** Le ordenó Gerald sintiéndose levemente ofendido, y Arnold rió divertido, junto al resto de la clase…

-No todo está mal Bruce… Hay algo que hiciste y resulta indispensable…- Contestó Arnold animándolo y arrojando la idea, en lo que el resto de los presentes se quedaba pensando…

-Lanzarle un beso al cajero para que se recostara en el suelo???...- Mencionó una voz femenina algo irónica, acercándose… Todos voltearon a mirar a la rubia que estaba apoyada en una de las columnas del gimnasio de práctica, y los observaba con una sonrisa de lado… Gerald abrió grandes los ojos con una sonrisa muy divertida, y Arnold por su lado, suspiró…

_Baby, can't you see?_

_**Nene, no puedes ver?**_

_I'm calling_

_**Te estoy llamando**_

_A guy like you_

_**Un chico como tú**_

_Should wear a warning_

_**Debería usar una advertencia**_

_It's dangerous_

_**Es peligroso**_

_I'm fallin'_

_**Estoy callendo**_

-Así es… Helga… Utilizar los encantos a veces ayuda…- Contestó Arnold bajando la mirada para posarla en su anotador, en señal de que no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento…- Lo que la agente Pataki quiere decir, es que estuvo bien que hayas corroborado en la zona si alguien se encontraba de pie… De otro modo, un desvío de un disparo podría haberlo dañado…- Le explicó Arnold a los chicos que le prestaban atención… Porque una buena parte de los presentes, seguía el caminar de Helga por el lugar…

-De modo que esta es la famosa clase que dan, eh Geraldo???...- Indagó irónica soltando el bolso que traía y recorriendo las instalaciones… Gerald frunció el entrecejo y Arnold la observó castigador, seguido por la leve risita de los alumnos…- Ok… Disculpe… Agente Johanssen…- Corrigió sin poder evitar reír, por la cara de ambos amigos, en especial la de Arnold quien se cruzó de brazos…

-Se te ofrece algo en particular???- Preguntó dejando la carpeta a un lado y subiendo la mirada, notando que la rubia no daba muchas muestras de querer retirarse… Gerald siguió explicando el listado que había apuntado el rubio, pero… Era inútil… Los chicos allí presentes estaban muy concentrados en la conversación de la pareja a un lado…

-Hey!… Qué humor que tienes Tarzán!!!… Vengo en son de paz… Cúlpame por querer aprender…- Se disculpó sonriendo desafiante y Arnold se acercó más a ella para llevarla a conversar a otro sitio… La rubia por el contrario se levantó riendo…- Aunque por otro lado… Notando que la clase que dan, bueno, deja mucho que desear… Por qué no implementamos algo más instructivo???- Propuso acercándose a Gerald y al resto de los chicos reunidos… Arnold se tomó la cabeza haciendo una mueca de fastidio con la boca, y Gerald observó al rubio, esperando a que sacara a su esposa, ex esposa o como fuera, de allí…

_There's no escape_

_**No hay escape**_

_I can't wait_

_**No puedo esperar**_

_I need a hit_

_**Necesito un toque**_

_Baby, give me it_

_**Nene, dámelo**_

_You're dangerous_

_**Eres peligroso**_

_I'm lovin' it_

_**Me encanta**_

-Yo si tomaría una clase con ella…- Dijo Favalli ansioso dando un pasó al frente, pero fue arrastrado hacia atrás, por Arnold quien lo tomó del hombro… El muchacho tragó largo y pausado…

-A si???...- Dijo Gerald observando a la rubia en son de cansancio- Y usted que sugiere que hagamos detective???- Preguntó el moreno notando como ella se dirigía hacia el círculo de artes marciales…

-Defensa personal…- Explicó colocándose en guardia y siendo observaba con mucha molestia por Arnold…

-Escucha Helga… Para hoy pautamos esta clase, y te pido que la respetes… Si no quieres escuchar, allí está la puerta…- Dijo con decisión e inflexible… Helga se acercó a los alumnos con una sonrisa de lado…

-Ustedes que dicen chicos… Creen que el oficial Shortman va a poder conmigo???...- Preguntó confidencial y cruzándose de brazos…- Gerald, recauda las apuestas, vamos el todo, por el todo…- Ordenó escuchando los alaridos y las hurras de los estudiantes que ya discutían por quién sería el ganador…

**-Helga!!!** Te exijo que…- Volteó Arnold a verla con ojos molestos para notar que en efecto, su compañero ya se encontraba juntando el dinero de las apuestas de sus alumnos…

-**Muy tarde cabeza de balón!!!! Sálvate de esta, si puedes!!!-** Helga ya estaba subida sobre él, enroscada sobre su espalda, apretándolo con las piernas y tomando sus brazos para imposibilitarlo… Arnold intentó alzarla tomándola de los hombros… Pero fue imposible, las piernas de ella hacían presión en su cintura y no le quedó más remedio que dirigirse algo tambaleante, con ella a cuestas, al círculo de artes marciales… Todos se reunieron alrededor gritando, riendo y alentando como si se tratara de lucha en el lodo o algo por el estilo… Gerald se encontraba riendo a las carcajadas muy divertido por el espectáculo que la pareja estaba proporcionando…

_Too high_

_**Demasiado arriba**_

_Can't come down_

_**No puedo bajar**_

_Losing my head_

_**Pierdo mi cabeza**_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_**Dando vueltas y vueltas**_

_Do you feel me now?_

_**Me sientes ahora?**_

**-Qué crees que haces???!!!... Sabes muy bien que no me gusta llevar los problemas personales al trabajo!!!- **Mencionó Arnold enfadado en su oído e intentando anular sus movimientos, cosa que le costaba y mucho… Había que admitirlo, Helga era fuerte!!! Y enojada, tenía más fuerza todavía… Pero lo cierto es que él era un hombre y por ende contaba con más fuerza… Por nada del mundo quería lastimarla, así que hizo lo único que creyó posible…

-**Estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho!!! Darte la paliza que mereces**!!!…- Contestó colérica sintiendo como el rubio tomaba uno de sus brazos y lo colocaba detrás de su espalda, para así quitársela de encima… Pensando rápidamente, y siendo sujetada por detrás en un abrazo que no la dejaba moverse, se semi agachó pasando por detrás del hombro de su marido, y se soltó…-** Defiéndete gusano… No voy a tener compasión!!!-** Advirtió enganchándolo de una patada en la rodilla y provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, porque Arnold se la llevó consigo…

_With a taste of your lips_

_**Con el sabor de tus labios**_

_I'm on a ride_

_**Estoy de viaje**_

_You're toxic_

_**Eres tóxico**_

_I'm slipping under_

_**Me estoy desplomando**_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_**Es como probar veneno del paraíso**_

_I'm addicted to you_

_**Soy adicta a ti**_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_**No sabes que eres tóxico?**_

_And I love what you do_

_**Y amo lo que haces**_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_**No sabes que eres tóxico?**_

-**Haces esto porque huyes de los problemas!!! Siempre has hecho lo mismo!!! Sabes muy bien que entre Laura y yo no hay nada, que nunca te engañé!!!!… Por eso tienes miedo de que sea verdad lo que te digo, porque de ese modo todo sería tu culpa… Tú tendrías que disculparte!!!…-** Mencionó maniobrando con ella para imposibilitarla al no encontrar otra opción para que esa absurda escena terminara…

Por el contrario, Helga solo se molestó más y decidió no hacérselo tan sencillo… Quedó encima de él, con una sonrisa desafiante sosteniendo su mano en un movimiento que Arnold sabía que si hacía fuerza, ella podría quebrarle la muñeca…- **No seas cínico!!! Tienes miedo de recibir tu merecido melenudo???!!!..** Sería tan sencillo hacerlo…- Afirmó notando como él fruncía en entrecejo y se liberaba de la trampa…

_It's getting late_

_**Se está haciendo tarde**_

_To give you up_

_**Para dejarte**_

_I took a sip_

_**Tomé un trago**_

_From my devil cup_

_**De la copa de mi diablo**_

_Slowly_

_**Lentamente**_

_It's taking over me_

_**Se está apoderando de mí.**_

Comentarios como: "Le tengo fe al profesor… Yo se que la vencerá"… "No lo creo, ella luce muy disgustada"… "Eso pasa por tener a tu mujer en el trabajo… Ves por qué no dejo que Candy venga a verme???"…"Ellos están casados???... Wooooouu… Qué manera de discutir!!!"…."Hay viejo!… No cambian más!!!… Jajajajajaja"…

_Too high_

_**Demasiado arriba**_

_Can't come down_

_**No puedo bajar**_

_Losing my head_

_**Pierdo mi cabeza**_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_**Dando vueltas y vueltas**_

_Do you feel me now?_

_**Me sientes ahora?**_

Estaban muy agitados por toda la situación… La lucha se estaba haciendo atrapante, por momentos el control lo tenía Arnold y en otros ratos, Helga pensaba en algo rápido y lograba aquietarlo… Pero, por alguna razón, la rubia se sentía con menos fuerzas, así que en un rápido movimiento y si implementar mucho esfuerzo, el rubio quedó sobre ella mirándola con impaciencia mientras Gerald iniciaba la cuenta…" Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Siete"…

_With a taste of your lips_

_**Con el sabor de tus labios**_

_I'm on a ride_

_**Estoy de viaje**_

_You're toxic_

_**Eres tóxico**_

_I'm slipping under_

_**Me estoy desplomando**_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_**Es como probar veneno del paraíso**_

_I'm addicted to you_

_**Soy adicta a ti**_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_**No sabes que eres tóxico?**_

_And I love what you do_

_**Y amo lo que haces**_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_**No sabes que eres tóxico?**_

-Estoy exhausto de todo esto Helga!… Si confías en mi, bien… Y sino, ya no me opondré a que te vayas… Pero es tu decisión, y yo no voy a impedirlo…- Le dijo seguro y con el mismo tono de seriedad que utilizaba cuando eran chicos y ella se pasaba de la raya… Gerald seguía con la cuenta "Cuatro… Tres… Dos"…

-**Muero de miedo Arnold!!!…** **Firma los malditos papeles si es que eres tan seguro como dices!… **Lo ves???... **No puedes hacerlo, porque te remuerde la consciencia!!!!-** Contestó escuchando como la cuenta se terminaba y Arnold con una mueca de cansancio y desilusión amagaba a levantarse… No se lo permitió… Le dio una patada en los tobillos y el rubio cayó al lado de ella… Muerto de cansancio y recuperando el aliento por los diez minutos de pelea… Los presentes se devolvieron el dinero… Lo aclamaron como un empate…

_Intoxicate me now_

_**Intoxicame, ahora**_

_With your lovin' now_

_**Con tu amor, ahora**_

_I think I'm ready now_

_**Creo que estoy lista, ahora**_

_I think I'm ready now_

_**Creo que estoy lista, ahora**_

_Intoxicate me now _

_**Intoxicame, ahora**_

_With your lovin' now_

_**Con tu amor, ahora**_

_I'm ready now_

_**Estoy lista, ahora**_

**Continuará…**

_Hola…. Bueno, esta vez, los hice luchar!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Se que quedó un poco extenso, pero no pude evitar colocar todas las canciones que pueden ver… La de RBD en la escena de cuando salvan al vecindario se me hizo simplemente irresistible y me parece que le queda muy bien… Este fic no va a ser tan largo como los anteriores, lo prometo… Ya estoy por actualizar "El amor es más fuerte", que me quedó pendiente… Me encanta cuando hace que Arnold se salga de sus casillas y lo lleva al extremo!!! Cómo influirá el nuevo investigador que está a cargo??? Y el asesino… Seguro que ya saben quién es???... Mmmm… Para mi, se van a sorprender bastante!!! Nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!!_


	6. El tercer ataque

**El tercer ataque**

-Laura… Qué haces aquí a esta hora???...- Preguntó Smith, uno de los oficiales a cargo observando con cara de sorpresa a la muchacha ingresar a la jefatura…

-No es algo que te incumba Matt… Vengo a hablar con Arnold…- Respondió cortante y pasando a la oficina, en lo que el hombre colocaba una cara de enfado viéndola retirarse…

-Hola… Quería hablar con el agente Shortman…- Dijo la joven ingresando a la oficina del rubio y notando a otro caballero leyendo unos documentos allí…

-Hola, mucho gusto… No, no se encuentra… Quién es usted señorita???...- Preguntó Luke observando a la rubia de pelo corto, que ingresó a su despacho…

-Mi nombre es Laura Robinson… Trabajo en la morgue de Hillwood, estoy encargada del análisis del caso…- Se presentó la muchacha observando la sonrisa que dibujaba el pelinegro…

-Ah!! Mucho gusto señorita Robinson… Yo soy Luke Tensen el nuevo encargado del caso… Justamente iba a ir a la morgue para que me detallaran sobre las biopsias de Maritza Botts y Diane Kindows…

-Claro… Pero, disculpe que lo contradiga… Acaso Helga Shortman no se encontraba a cargo del caso???...- Preguntó la mujer aclarándose la garganta y observando como el hombre enarcaba una ceja…

-Helga Pataki, querrá decir???...- Indagó con curiosidad y deteniéndose en este dato…- Si Helga Shortman, como usted dice estaba encargada del caso… Por qué busca a Arnold Shortman y no a Helga???...- Se detuvo el hombre analizando este detalle y la chica desvió la mirada amagando a retirarse…

-Arnold me pidió la data sobre el segundo cuerpo hallado y venía a explicárselo… Nada más…- Contestó apurada y a punto de irse…

-Bueno… Entonces le pido que me cuente a mi, lo que iba a contarle al agente Shortman…- Reiteró el hombre poniéndose de pie y recostándose frente al escritorio de brazos cruzados…

En la ciudad de Hillwood cerca de allí…

-Shhh… Pasen…- Dijo una precavida Phoebe, abriendo la puerta de su departamento y dejando entrar a esos dos hombres vestidos de forma casual, y sin portar el distintivo de la policía de Hillwood que tanto los identificaba…

-Qué ocurre Phoeps???... Está durmiendo el diablo aquí???...- Preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa de lado, y cargando las bolsas que él y un sonriente Arnold traían… Obviamente, que había sido una ironía referida a cierta rubia…

-Mucho peor…- Contestó la joven oriental, cerrando la puerta e indicándoles que pasaran a la cocina junto con ella… Ambos hombres se miraron en señal de asombro…

-Por qué tanto silencio???... Dónde está Helga???...- Preguntó un curioso Arnold observando hacia la sala, y escuchando que la tele estaba prendida con el volumen bajo…

-Qué es todo esto???... **Temporada de fresas???!!!!...-** Indagó Gerald bastante asombrado, notando la cantidad que había sobre la mesada de la cocina… Una pila avasallante, sin lugar a dudas!!!...

Phoebe se encogió de hombros y giró los ojos…- A mi no me miren, cuando llegué estar tarde, ya estaban aquí… No ha dejado de comerlas…- Comentó la pelinegra, con una sonrisa de lado y observando hacia la sala…

-**No conocía ese fanatismo de Pataki por las frutas de estación!!!-** Exclamó el moreno, antes de que Arnold le hiciera un gesto de silencio con la mano… Los tres se quedaron escuchando, lo que parecía… Un llanto???... **"Snnnniiff… Snnnnniiiifff… hahahahahaaaaayyy"…-** Se podía oír a lo lejos, un constante sonido, ingresar a la sala… La curiosidad fue mayor, y los tres se levantaron a ver qué ocurría…

Sentada en el sillón, con los pies arriba, tapada con una manta celeste y vestida con su pijama, una rubia de ojos azules miraba la televisión con un pote de fresas con crema en su mano… En la televisión estaban pasando algo que, al parecer, la había logrado conmover de una forma sin igual…

"_Vamos Dumbo anda vuela!!! Vamos yo se que puedes hacerlo, mueve las orejas!!!"…_

-**Hahahaha… haaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!!!!!! Snnnnniif…. Snnnnnnnnniiifffff…….P-Por qué la v-vida t-tiene que ser tan dura???…. Sniiiifff… Sniiifffff… Vamos!!! Maldición vuela!!!!....- **Lloraba una enrojecida Helga, observando la pantalla y muy compenetrada en la película…

-**Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!! Jua juajua Jajajajajaja!!!!!!!-** Carcajeó un tentado Gerald, tomándose el estómago, bajo la mirada atónita de Arnold y Phoebe, quienes habían escuchado todo también… Y cómo no hacerlo???!!!... Helga siempre actuaba tan ruda y a la defensiva, que era casi imposible imaginar que se trataba de ella, llorando por… Dumbo???… La rubia volteó a ver al grupo dejando caer el pote con fresas que tenía en las manos… Se quedó observando a Arnold bajo las risas de Gerald…

-**Q-qué h-hace él aquí????... Snnnnniiiifff… Sniiifffff…-** Le preguntó a su mejor amiga, señalando al rubio, en un ataque de llanto, como si se tratara de una niñita de tres años…

-**Hay Pataki!!! En verdad me matas!!! Esto es mejor que la vez que descubrimos a Harold durmiendo con un osito de felfa!!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!-** Se burló Gerald siendo silenciado de un codazo por una escrutadora Phoebe, que lo codeó para que retomara la compostura…

-Helga… Te sientes bien???...- Preguntó la pelinegra observando como su amiga se escondía debajo de la manta que traía…- Me dijiste que Arnold vendría en la noche para discutir lo de la división de bienes… Acaso lo olvidaste???...- Preguntó en lo que el rubio se acercaba y se sentaba en el sillón junto a ella…

-**Haaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy!!!! Haaaaa haaaaaaa!!! Snnnnnnnnniiifffff… Sniiiiiiiiffffff….!!!- **Volvió a llorar la rubia, moviendo las cobijas, en un ataque de berrinche e interrumpiendo a la pelinegra… Los tres se miraron asombrados, y Gerald volvió a reír de nuevo…

-Diablos Helga!!! Si no quieres separarte de Arnold, no lo hagas, así de sencillo!!!... Me parece que esas fresas con crema te cayeron mal… Por algo estás como estás…- Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado y la rubia salió de su escondite con el entrecejo fruncido, observándolo furiosa… Luego frunció los labios y preguntó…

-E-estoy gorda y fea no es v-verdad??? **Huuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!! Haaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Sniiifffff… Sniiifffff!!!-** Volvió a llorar escondiéndose debajo de las cobijas otra vez… Arnold y Phoebe miraron a Gerald con ojos de reproche y el moreno se encogió de hombros…-Qué dije???...- Preguntó en voz baja y Phoebe lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a la cocina, dejando a la pareja sola…

-Helga…- Murmuró Arnold con una sonrisa de lado y quitándole las cobijas…- Qué sucede??? Paso algo que no me haya enterado???…- Le dijo observando la cara impávida de ella…

**-N-No puedo parar de llorar!!! Snnnniiff!!!!-** Exclamó dejando caer una lágrima y tomando el control remoto para cambiar de canal…- V-veo Batman y lloro, veo "Los tres chiflados" y lloro… **No sé qué diablos ocurre conmigo!!! Snnnniiff… Sniiifffff!!!-** Aseguró haciendo un gesto de "puchero" con sus labios y observando al rubio, quien se acercó más a ella con una cara entre, inquieta, asombrada, divertida y algo preocupada. Si bien había visto a Helga llorar en otras ocasiones, era por cosas que en verdad le dolían; Y también la conocía en sus días femeninos… Peor que nunca!!!... Pero esto era algo diferente… La abrazó con calidez y la rubia se serenó un poco… Estuvieron unos segundos abrazados, cuando ella, al sentir algo pegó un pequeño saltito…

-**Ves????!!! E-es eso de nuevo!!!!!!!!-** Mencionó con los ojos bien abiertos e indicándole al rubio la sensación que experimentaba…

**-Qué???!!!...-** Preguntó Arnold alarmado levantando una ceja…

-Tengo retorcijones en el estómago, y no se detienen… Es tan extraño… Mira…- Mencionó con los ojos en blanco colocando la mano del rubio en su estómago y Arnold la miró con cara de preocupación sintiendo el leve movimiento…

-Suficiente Helga!!!… Mañana mismo vamos al médico, yo te acompaño!!! Esto podría ser algo grave!!!- La retó levantándose decidido y estrechándole la mano para que lo acompañara…

-**Por supuesto que podría ser algo grave… Y me quieres acompañar porque te sientes culpable no es así???... Te diré algo Tarzán!!! Todo es tu culpa!!!!- **Le gritó empujándole la mano con violencia y cruzándose de brazos… El rubio suspiró tomando su chaqueta del armario de Phoebe y las llaves de su auto…

-A d-dónde vas???- Preguntó Helga alarmada y siguiéndolo con la mirada…

-Mejor hablamos mañana… No estás bien y estás discusiones te van a degastar más… Necesitas descansar…- Le aseguró yendo hacia la cocina para despedirse de sus amigos…

-**Claro!!! Huye cobarde!!!... No tienes por qué marcharte Arnoldo!!!...** No te dije que te fueras…- Mencionó con cara suplicante cruzada de brazos, y el rubio sonrió de lado…

-Está bien, me quedaré…- Afirmó dejando su abrigo y marchando hacia la cocina en lo que rodaba los ojos…

-De acuerdo con el mapa, realizó estos movimientos… Todo empezó en Hillwood, se extendió a Cansas, luego a Brooklyn, por lo que veo, hizo una leve estadía en Malibú, para luego terminar en New York, y volvió a atacar en Hillwood…- Señaló Gerald el recorrido en el que se veían los crímenes que fueron surgiendo y notando que como había dicho Arnold, nada de todo eso seguía un patrón determinado… Todo era por puro antojo y capricho del homicida…

-Persigue a alguien… O trabaja de algo que lo moviliza… Podría ser un vendedor de seguros, de bienes raíces, un agente de viajes… Algo se nos está escapando…- Agregó Phoebe preparando la cena junto al pelinegro y escuchando los pasos de Arnold…

-Cómo está???- Indagó observando la cara cansada del rubio…

-**Más terca que nunca!!!... Pero mañana vamos a ir al hospital, quiera o no!!!-** Dijo observando el mapa que su amigo había dejado sobre la mesa…

-Se nos escapa porque algo no encaja… El broncodilatador, la fábrica abandonada, el marcador en ese color, su gusto por las mujeres…- Mencionó Gerald escuchando como alguien abría la heladera…

-El pastel que compró Gerald es para después de la cena Helga… Si no comes, simplemente no te daremos… **Es increible que tengamos que tratarme como a una niña de nueve años!!!!-** Dijo Phoebe resoplando y escuchando el grito de júbilo que pegaba la rubia al observar de qué se trataba…

-Es… es de chocolate???- Preguntó con los ojos llenos de entusiasmo y volteando a ver al pelinegro…

Gerald miró a Phoebe y se encogió de hombros…- Supongo que si… Por qué???...- Cuestionó sin encontrarle importancia de qué rayos fuera el pastel o no…

-**Dios te bendiga Gerald Johanssen!!!-** Exclamó con alegría y sentándose al lado de un divertido Arnold…

-Gracias…- Contestó Gerald sentándose a la mesa junto con el resto…

-Un sujeto introvertido y extraño, que tiene comunicación con la policía y conoce a alguien del medio, porque por lo que dijo Geraldo, esa fábrica que se cae a pedazos pertenecía a ex oficiales, antes de ser abandonada… El jadeante bastardo tiene problemas bronquiales, y además está completamente desquiciado… **Sin contar su complejito de usar bolígrafos rosados!!! Todo un engendro con gustos específicos**!!!- Exclamó riendo junto con los presentes y Arnold le sonrió tomándole la mano…

-Esa descripción sería estupenda para realizar un perfil…- Comentó riendo junto con ella, que le sacó la lengua... Después, la rubia suspiró rodando los ojos…

-Un perfil que tendremos que entregarle al nuevo encargado del caso muy pronto…- Dijo agachando la mirada y colocando un gesto de desagrado… Sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos y Arnold, atónito le preguntó…

- A quién???...

-**Al pomposo odioso de Luke Tensen!!!…** **M´coyl le cedió el caso, porque estábamos demorando demasiado… Diablos!!!- **Contestó maldiciendo bajo la mirada incrédula de los presentes, así que aclaró…

-Cuando estuve en California junto con mi equipo persiguiendo a un ladrón de joyas de colección, nos tocó trabajar con ese sujeto… Es un inútil, que lo único que hace es respaldarse del trabajo ajeno, para quedar bien plantado…- Explicó jugando con la comida en su plato y escuchando el suspiro de sus amigos…

-Deberíamos habernos avisado Pataki!!!… Tengo derecho a saber si mi trabajo corre peligro!!! Desde que quedamos a cargo del departamento no habido quejas… Esto se complica Arnie…- Menciono Gerald colocando la misma cara de fastidio que la rubia, y observando a Arnold…

-Ánimo amigos!!! Lo atraparemos!!!... No nos rendiremos ahora… Si ese sujeto es tan difícil como dices Helga, bueno buscaremos la forma de lidiar con él sin tener que entregar todo el caso en sus manos!!!... Los alentó Arnold bajo la sonrisa de lado de Phoebe…

-Arnold tiene razón… Si atrapamos a unos bandidos siendo unos niños, en un país que desconocíamos, esto es pan comido!!!- Dijo la pelinegra recordando lo que los había encaminado por la misma carrera y estilo de vida…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Digo, no es que me importe, pero… Geraldo y el cabeza de balón están dando vueltas en círculos!!! Y el fanfarrón que escuché esta mañana, sabe donde están los padres de Arnold!!!… Tenemos que encontrarlos Phoeps!!!...- Exclamó una niña de nueve años, caminado por la selva junto a su mejor amiga y observando hacia todos lados…_

_-__**Helga… Mira… Goma de mascar!!!... Está fresca, andan cerca**__!!!- Dijo Phoebe notando la pequeña goma pegada a un árbol y colocándola dentro de un frasquito con unas pinzas…_

_-__**Puaj Phoebe!!! Eso es asqueroso!!! Pero… Solo puede ser del zopenco del cabello métrico!!! Allí hay rastros!!! Vamos!!!- **__La alentó la rubia y siguieron el recorrido por el fango que las llevaba a una colina cubierta por la maleza…_

_-Helga ahí están!!!…- Murmuró Phoebe y las dos se movieron escondidas observando la escena en la que un niño rubio y uno de color, estaban atados siendo vigilados por unos hombres que conversaban mientras bebían unos tragos…_

_-Rayos!!! Tenemos que distraer a esos sujetos de algún modo… Pero… Cómo???- Indagó la rubia, observando hacia a su alrededor y tomando una pequeña piedra del piso… La arrojó a lo lejos, y ambos hombres se tensaron en el acto…_

_-__**Oye Carl… Qué diablos fue eso???!!!-**__ Preguntó uno de ellos escuchando un leve ruido golpear un árbol…_

_-__**No lo sé, pero lo mejor es que vaya a revisar… Quédate aquí y procura que las ratas no se escapen!!!…-**__ Mencionó observando a unos molestos Arnold y Gerald y dibujando una risa de lado…_

_-Pss…Viejo… Pudiste???...- Preguntó Gerald en voz baja haciendo un gesto con la boca y observando si el rubio daba señales de que se había desatado… Por su parte Arnold enarcó una ceja al escuchar a uno de los hombres regresar…_

_-Tal vez, fue solo un pájaro… Oigan!!! Qué crees que haces niño con cabeza de balón???!!!...- Dijo el hombre al notar el forcejeo que hacía el rubio para desatarse y acercándose a él con las manos arriba…_

_-Helga… estás loca???!!! No lo hagas!!!!- Pidió Phoebe notando la determinación en la rubia, quien se puso de pie y decidió llamar la atención de los bandidos, al no encontrar otra salida…_

_-Shhh… Phoebe que no te oigan!!! Yo distraigo a las bolas de grasa y tu los desatas!!!- Advirtió haciendo un sonido de burla y caminando cerca de Arnold y Gerald…_

_**-Helga????!!!!-**__ Exclamaron ambos al unísono al ver a su compañera de clases hacer un gesto de atención con las manos a los malhechores, quienes se dieron vuelta en el acto…_

_-__**Oye panzón!!! Si, a ti te estoy hablando perdedor!!! Crees que podrás conmigo???!!! Y tu cara de mono???!!!-**__ Exclamó haciendo un gesto de burla y marchándose en la huida…_

_-__**Helga!!!!!!!!!!!!-**__ Gritó Arnold al verla correr y Phoebe salió de su escondite para liberar a ambos chicos…_

_-__**Phoebe!!! Qué hacen aquí???!!! Esos sujetos son muy peligrosos, quién sabe lo que podrían llegar a hacerle a Helga!!!! No deberían haber salido!!! **__- Advirtió Arnold con cara de tormento corriendo hacia donde había huido su compañera de clases, siendo perseguida por aquellos hombres…_

_-__**Arnold!!!!-**__ Lo llamó Gerald al verlo salir a toda velocidad detrás de ellos…- __**Phoebe, quédate aquí y escóndete!!! Tengo que ayudar a Arnold, él y Helga están en serios problemas!!!**__- Dijo Gerald antes de salir corriendo y la pelinegra asintió muy preocupada observando hacia el interior de aquel templo…_

_-Dónde estás pequeña niña???... Tranquila, puedes salir, no te haremos daño…- Dijeron los dos ladrones observando hacia todos lados; detrás de un gran tronco, una rubia tomaba aire muy agitada…_

_**-Helga!!!!!!**__- La llamó Arnold corriendo detrás de ellos y quedándose estático al notar a los dos hombres voltear a verlo…- __**Dónde está Helga???!!!...-**__ Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo y caminando hacia tras al notar a los hombres avanzar hacia él…_

_-__**Qué????!!! Cómo te escapaste enano???!!! Ven aquí!!!-**__ Lo llamó uno de ellos avanzando y tomándolo de la camisa… _

_**-No!!!!!!!-**__ Gritó la rubia apareciendo detrás del árbol y provocando que la descubrieran…_

_-__**Dos pájaros de un tiro Johnny… Sujétala!!!-**__ Exclamó uno de los hombres y la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás observando hacia todos lados y buscando una salida… Al notar una trampa puesta por ambos cazadores sonrió con astucia… Arnold se soltó observando que la atraparían…_

_-__**Oigan par de bobos… Por aquí!!!-**__ Los llamó haciendo que ambos hombres la siguieran…_

_-__**Déjenla!!!!-**__ Gritó Arnold marchando tras ellos y siendo jalado a un lado por Helga, escondida detrás de un árbol…_

_-Diablos John!!! Acaso te olvidaste que habías puesto esta trampa aquí???- Preguntó uno de ellos con furia, mientras ambos estaban sujetos en la red en la que habían caído… Helga les sacó la lengua corriendo junto con Arnold…_

_-Espera un momento Helga…- Pidió el rubio deteniendo a su compañera y tomando algo de aire…_

_-__**Vamos Arnold, tenemos que rescatar a tus padres!!! No hay tiempo!!! Hay que entrar al templo antes de que la Sombra vuelva!!!!- **__Lo apuró sin paciencia y notando su error al ver la cara impactada en él… Se mordió la lengua por su torpeza…_

_-Cómo sabes la historia sobre La Sombra???...- Preguntó Arnold incrédulo y notado lo nerviosa que se ponía ella de pronto…_

_-B-Bueno… Yo… Mmmm…- Intentó explicarse sintiéndose acorralada y observando como el rubio se acercaba con cara de estar entendiendo todo…_

_-Tu colocaste ese mapa que mostraba el templo de los Ojos Verdes, no es así???...- Preguntó Arnold con ojos de asombro… -Lo hiciste para ayudarme a rescatar a mis padres…- Afirmó el rubio notando como ella bajaba un poco la mirada en busca de unas excusa…_

_-__**Qué???... Qué tontería Arnold!!! Acaso no recuerdas que te odio torpe cabeza de balón???!!!...-**__ Se apuró en negarlo riendo irónica, solo para quedarse petrificada al sentir el contacto de un leve beso sobre sus labios…_

_-__**Arnold!!! Helga!!!!!... Dónde están????!!!!**__ Oh…- Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz llamarlos y ambos rubios se separaron en el acto…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Eso quiere decir que no estabas equivocado viejo… Después de todo, Helga si estaba en California…- Mencionó el moreno riendo mientras los cuatro charlaban muy amenamente en la mesa, sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los seis meses de ausencia de Helga, y los lugares que había visitado la rubia antes de instalarse definitivamente en New York… Ella levantó una ceja al escuchar este comentario…

-Y cómo fue que el cabeza de balón supo que estaba de paso por California???...- Preguntó la rubia deteniéndose ante este detalle y Arnold rodó los ojos observando a Gerald con cansancio, por tener una bocota tan grande… El moreno sonrió nerviosamente y Arnold explicó…

-Puse un detector de llamadas, para saber dónde estabas…- Contestó recordando los meses en los que la había buscado por todos lados sin tener noticias de ella…

_COME UP TO MEET YOU, TELL YOU I´M SORRY_

_**Vengo a reunirme contigo, a decirte que lo siento**_

_YOU DON´T KNOW HOW LOVELY YOU ARE_

_**No sabes lo adorable que estás**_

_I HAD TO FIND YOU, TELL YOU I NEED YOU_

_**Tenía que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito**_

_AND TELL YOU I SET YOU APART_

_**Y decirte que fui yo quien te apartó**_

_TELL ME YOUR SECRETS, AND NURSE ME YOUR QUESTIONS_

_**Cuéntame tus secretos, y hazme preguntas**_

_OH, LETS GO BACK TO THE START_

_**Oh, volvamos al principio**_

_RUNNING IN CIRCLES, COMING IN TAILS_

_**Corriendo en círculos, siguiendo el rastro**_

_HEADS ON A SCIENCE APART_

_**Dirigiéndonos a una ciencia desconocida**_

_NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY_

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_IT´S SUCH A SHAME FOR US TO PART_

_**Qué vergüenza para nosotros separarnos así**_

_NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY_

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_NO ONE EVER SAID IT WOULD BE THIS HARD_

_**Nunca nadie dijo que sería tan difícil**_

_OH TAKE ME BACK TO THE START_

_**Oh llevame al principio**_

-Eso me recuerda…- Comentó la rubia levantándose de la mesa y observando a los presentes…- Que mañana tengo que ir al juzgado temprano…- Completó escuchando como Phoebe y Gerald se aclaraban la garganta incómodos y Arnold la tomaba de la mano…

-Buenas noches… Nos vemos mañana Arnold…- Finalizó yéndose y pegando la vuelta para tomar la porción de torta que estaba sobre la mesa… El rubio suspiró en lo que Gerald le colocaba una mano en el hombro en señal de contención…

_I WAS JUST GUESSING AT NUMBERS AND FIGURES_

_**Solo estaba suponiendo números y figuras**_

_PULLING THE PUZZLES APART_

_**Descifrando el rompecabezas**_

_QUESTIONS OF SCIENCE, SCIENCE AND PROGRESS_

_**Preguntas de la ciencia, de la ciencia y el progreso**_

_DO NOT SPEAK AS LOUD AS MY HEART_

_**No hablan tan fuerte como mi corazón**_

_AND TELL ME YOU LOVE ME, COME BACK AND HAUNT ME_

_**Y dime que me amas, vuelve y búscame**_

_OH AND I RUSH TO THE START_

_**Oh y me apresuraré a comenzar**_

_RUNNING IN CIRCLES, CHASING TAILS_

_**Corriendo en círculos, siguiendo el rastro**_

_COMING BACK AS WE ARE_

_**Volvamos a ser cómo éramos**_

_NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY_

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_OH IT´S SUCH A SHAME FOR US TO PART_

_**Oh es una vergüenza para nosotros separarnos así**_

_NOBODY SAID IT WAS EASY_

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_NO ONE EVER SAID IT WOULD BE SO HARD_

_**Nadie dijo que sería tan difícil**_

_OH TAKE BACK TO THE START_

_**Oh llevame al principio**_

Al día siguiente en el juzgado de Hillwood…

-Bueno… Aquí estamos otra vez… Abogados, sus clientes llegaron aun acuerdo???...- Preguntó la jueza notando el silencio y la pesadez en el ambiente…

-Para mi sorpresa, mi cliente ha decidido ceder la casa en común…- Explicó Henry, el abogado de Arnold notando la sonrisa complacida de su colega, quien codeó a la rubia que tenía una cara de extrañeza absoluta…

-De acuerdo… Eso hace más sencillas las cosas… Entonces, si su cliente está de acuerdo también, repartiremos los bienes de esta forma; la casa en común queda en nombre de la señora Pataki…- Mencionó la jueza hablándole a la abogada de Helga quien observó a la rubia, que mantenía el contacto visual con Arnold en lo que parecía un eterno dolor para ambos y algo que ninguno tenía corazón para hacer… Helga desvió un poco la mirada y observó a su abogada…

-No su señoría… No lo tenemos…- Respondió Betty, la abogada de Helga con cara impávida bajo la mirada de asombro de los presentes…

-Entiendo…- Dijo la jueza tomando la carpeta en la que se detallaban los bienes de la pareja…

-Y ahora qué demanda Helga Pataki???...- Preguntó Henry observando con una mirada desafiante a su colega en lo que Arnold solo observaba con cara de súplica a una ausente y pálida Helga…

-No tenemos un acuerdo, porque mi cliente no demanda nada… - Contestó la abogada sintiéndose absurda y la jueza no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro…

-Hace una semana ninguno de los dos cedía la casa en común, y ahora ninguno quiere reclamar nada???… **Esto es absurdo señor y señora Shortman, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse!!!…-** Afirmó la jueza bajándose las gafas con una sonrisa y observando a la pareja quien se miró en el acto…- Qué dicen??? Firman esos papeles o no???...- Preguntó con una mirada cómplice y ambos rubios se observaron esperando la respuesta del otro… Un sonido en la cartera de Helga los distrajo, y ella disculpándose se levantó a atender la llamada…

-Hola???… **Q-Qué????!!!!...** N-No puede ser.... Oh Cielos!!!.... D-De acuerdo, enseguida voy para allá…- Colgó ingresando al despacho y haciéndole un gesto a Arnold para que saliera de allí… El rubio enarcó una ceja y se levantó disculpándose con la jueza…

-Supongo que hoy tampoco será el día…- Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza tomando las carpetas y retirándose del despacho después de saludar a los abogados que estaban en una batalla visual…-**Maduren y salgan juntos de una vez!!!…-** Les ordenó retirándose del lugar…

-Helga… Qué sucede???...- Preguntó Arnold al notarla petrificada y con los ojos de espanto… La rubia tragó pausadamente, reunió valor y soltó la noticia…

-Es Laura… Está muerta…- Afirmó en lo que un impresionado Arnold se sentaba para tomar un poco de aire…

**Continuará…**

_Holaaaaaa!!! Huuuyyy apareció la tercera en discordia muerta!!! Qué habrá ocurrido???... Y por otro lado, creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta de lo que le pasa a Helga no??? No pude evitar agregar la escena de la película "La Jungla", que siempre me da curiosidad en saber cómo hubiera sido!! En fin, nos vemos pronto!!! Suerte!!!! Este capítulo vino con música de Coldplay "The Scientist" que me encanta!!! Chau!!! Ah… Y el asesino, es justamente el que uno menos se espera!!! Adiós!!!_


	7. Sospechosos

A WHITER SHADE OF PALE

**(UNA BLANCA PALIDÉZ)**

…**.**

WE SKIPPED THE LIGHT FANDANGO

**NOS SALTAMOS EL SUAVE FANDAGO**

AND TURNED CARTWHEELS ACROSS THE FLOOR

**GIRANDO COMO RUEDAS DE CARRO SOBRE EL PISO**

I WAS FEELING KIND OF SEASICK

**ME ESTABA SINTIENDO MAREADO**

BUT THE CROWD CALLED OUT FOR MORE

**PERO LA MULTITUD PEDÍA MÁS**

THE ROOM WAS HUMMING HARDER

**LA HABITACIÓN ZUMBABA TAN FUERTE**

AS THE CEILING FLEW AWAY

**COMO SI EL TECHO SE ALEJARA VOLANDO**

WHEN WE CALLED OUT FOR ANOTHER DRINK

**CUANDO PEDIMOS OTRO TRAGO**

THE WAITER BROUGHT A TRAY

**EL CAMARERO SOLO TRAJO UNA BANDEJA**

…**.**

AND SO IT WAS THAT LATER

**Y ASÍ FUE QUE MÁS TARDE**

AS THE MILLER TOLD HIS TALE

**MIENTRAS EL MOLINERO NOS RELATABA UN CUENTO**

THAT HER FACE AT FIRST JUST GHOSTLY

**EL ROSTRO DE ELLA AL PRINCIPIO FANTASMAL**

TURNED A WHITER SHADE OF PALE

**SE VOLVIÓ UNA BLANCA PALIDÉZ**

…**.**

SHE SAID "THERE IS NO REASON,

**ELLA DIJO "NO HAY NINGUNA RAZÓN,**

AND THE TRUTH IS PLAIN TO SEE"

**Y LA VERDAD ESTÁ A LA VISTA"**

BUT I WANDERED THROUGH MY PLAYING CARDS

**PERO YO VAGABA CON MIS NAIPES**

AND WOULD NOT LET HER BE

**Y NO LA DEJARÍA SER**

ONE OF SIXTEEN VESTAL VIRGINS

**UNA DE LAS DIECISEIS VIRGENES VESTALES**

WHO WERE LEAVING FOR THE COAST

**QUE IBAN POR LA COSTA**

AND ALTHOUGH MY EYES WERE OPEN

**Y AUNQUE TENÍA MIS OJOS ABIERTOS**

THEY MIGHT JUST AS WELL HAVE BEEN CLOSED.

**PODRÍA HABER SIDO MEJOR QUE ESTUVIERAN CERRADOS.**

…**.**

AND SO IT WAS THAT LATER

**Y ASÍ FUE QUE MÁS TARDE**

AS THE MILLER TOLD HIS TALE

**MIENTRAS EL MOLINERO NOS RELATABA UN CUENTO**

THAT HER FACE AT FIRST JUST GHOSTLY

**EL ROSTRO DE ELLA AL PRINCIPIO FANTASMAL**

TURNED A WHITER SHADE OF PALE

**SE VOLVIÓ UNA BLANCA PALIDÉZ**

…**.**

AND SO IT WAS THAT LATER

**Y ASÍ FUE QUE MÁS TARDE**

AS THE MILLER TOLD HIS TALE

**MIENTRAS EL MOLINERO NOS RELATABA UN CUENTO**

THAT HER FACE AT FIRST JUST GHOSTLY

**EL ROSTRO DE ELLA AL PRINCIPIO FANTASMAL**

TURNED A WHITER SHADE OF PALE…

**SE VOLVIÓ UNA BLANCA PALIDÉZ…**

…**.**

**Sospechosos**

-Dios…- Dijo un abatido Gerald contemplando la escena, junto a Smith, Teresa quien había vuelto a trabajar esa mañana, y el nuevo jefe del departamento: Luke Tensen…

-Se puede saber dónde se metió Pataki?...- Preguntó Luke observando a los alrededores del cuarto y notando la silla, el arma y la soga atada a esta en lo que parecía un verdadero suicidio… Sin embargo, esta vez, algunos detalles en la escena, dejaban descifrar más características sobre el asesino…

-Está en el juzgado junto con el agente Shortman…- Contestó Gerald suspirando fastidiado y ayudando a mover el cuerpo, con unos guantes de látex y juntando las pistas… El arma, la silla, etc.…

-Qué sucede? Problemas matrimoniales?...- Preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, en lo que Gerald y Teresa solo se miraron con ojos de cansancio y aburrimiento… Toda la vida hubiesen preferido a Helga de jefa, si hubiesen podido elegir…

-Eso tendría que preguntárselo a la detective…- Contestó Gerald cortante y analizando la silla minuciosamente, en lo que Teresa emitía un leve risita…

-Hola…- Dijo Phoebe dirigiéndose a Gerald y llegando junto con el resto del equipo de análisis…- No puedo creerlo…- Comentó notado la cara de angustia del moreno, quien asintió con la mirada baja…

-Si bien no éramos muy cercanos a Laura, uno llega a estimar a la gente de su entorno laboral, y más cuando se pasan tantas horas…- Confesó, bajo la mirada impactada de Phoebe, quien se acercó a la occisa y la observó levemente abriendo la bolsa en la que estaba…

-Por lo que se puede ver, Laura tiene profundas marcas en las muñecas… Gerald, mira esto, parece que son de un par de esposas…- Lo llamó Phoebe deteniendo la mirada en ese detalle, bajo la cara inquieta de su novio…

-Quiero el análisis del cuerpo para este mediodía, realícenlo en carácter de urgente….- Solicitó Luke, y la mayoría volteó a observarlo enarcando una ceja…

-Laura era la que estaba encargada del análisis forense del caso… A quién encargárselo ahora?...- Preguntó Teresa, notando la clara evidencia de que el resto del equipo estaba ocupado con otros asuntos…

-No me interesa quién lo haga, solo dije que lo hicieran…- Respondió el pelinegro determinante y Phoebe observó de reojo a Gerald…

-Sabes… A veces Helga tiene razón…- Murmuró confidencial, y Gerald rodó los ojos…

-Estoy de acuerdo Phoeps… Pataki tenía razón, el sujeto es un idiota….- Respondió ayudándola a llevar el cuerpo a la ambulancia…

-Agente… Mire esto…- Lo llamó Smith, señalándole un frasco, en el que había puesto un retazo de cabellos rubios, encontrados en el puño del cadáver… Luke levantó una ceja, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos meditando…

_Flashback_

_-Le repito señorita… El nuevo encargado del caso soy yo…. Así que, si fuera tan amable de entregarme esos papeles, se lo voy a agradecer…- Mencionó un ansioso Luke estrechando la mano, para que la joven de pelo corto, se dignara a entregarle el resultado de la segunda autopsia…_

_-Y yo le repito que lo lamento… Arnold me encargó los resultados personalmente, y es a él a quien se los entregaré…- Afirmó la joven volteando a abrir la puerta de la oficina… El pelinegro colocó la mano, negándole el acceso…_

_-No me interesa si fue su Dios el que le encargó esos papeles… Lo único que le pido, es que cumpla con su trabajo…- Mencionó Luke bastante exasperado, y mirándola de una manera inquisidora…_

_-Qué?...- Preguntó la joven alarmada y muy nerviosa…- Está confundiendo las cosas agente, entre Arnold y yo no hay nada más que una simple relación laboral…- Aclaró, observando la risa de lado de aquel hombre…_

_-No me tome el pelo señorita, no nací ayer... Y lo que sucede entre el agente Shortman y usted, se hace evidente por sus gestos cuando lo menciono… Dígame, desde cuándo son amantes?...- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y notando la expresión embravecida que dibujaba ella…_

_**Plaaaaaafffff**__…- Un certero cachetazo resonó en la oficina, y el pelinegro se tomó la cara, con asombro, observándola impávido…_

_-No me interesa si esta acción me cuesta el cargo, pero no se atreva a hablar de lo que no sabe, me escuchó?... Amo a Arnold, pero el ama a su esposa, y jamás le fue infiel…- Aclaró la joven retirándose del lugar, bajo la mirada colérica de un enfadadísimo Luke…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

-Gerald!... Cuándo ocurrió?...- Preguntó un alarmado Arnold ingresando al departamento de la difunta, y observando con tristezas hacia todos lados… El moreno le colocó una mano en el hombro negando con la cabeza…

-Phoebe dijo que llevaba muerta alrededor de tres horas… Lo lamento Arnold… Sé que eras amigo de Laura, debe ser terrible para ti…- Dijo en señal de pésame y observando la cara amargada del rubio…

-El maldito está jugando con nosotros… Y lo peor, es que ya lo está haciendo con gente del entorno… Ahora es Laura, y quién sabe qué podría llegar a pasar… Esto se nos está escapando de las manos y no me gusta nada… No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…- Confesó decaído, en lo que una impactada Helga ingresaba al lugar, bajo la mirada inquisidora de su ahora jefe…

-No quiero imaginarme cómo eran las cosas cuando yo no estaba, agente… También llegaba cuando le placía?...- Indagó acercándose a ella y la rubia lo observó, escrutadora…

-Mucho gusto, soy el agente Shortman… Helga y yo nos retrasamos, porque teníamos un asunto personal que atender, y habíamos avisado con anterioridad que no estaríamos…- Explicó Arnold llegando junto a los otros dos y observando al hombre detenidamente…

-No se preocupe oficial, ya tendrá unas cuantas explicaciones que dar, en breve cuando le tomemos declaración…- Afirmó Luke bajo la mirada expectante de Arnold, Gerald y Helga…

-Acaso es una broma?... Porqué Arnold tendría que pasar por un interrogatorio sobre la muerte de Laura?...- Preguntó Gerald incrédulo, y Helga y Arnold se miraron…

-Tengo cara de estar bromeando Johanssen?... Por favor, acompañe al agente Shortman a la jefatura… Es el principal sospechoso del homicidio de Laura Robinson…

-Qué?- Tanto Gerald, Arnold y Helga preguntaron lo mismo al unísono… Algo que los sorprendió demasiado…

-Así es señores… Voy a pedir una orden para un análisis de DNA mitocondrial… Encontramos cabellos rubios en el puño cerrado del cadáver…- Contestó el nuevo encargado del caso, y Gerald enarcó una ceja…

-Laura era rubia… Podría haber sido su propio cabello…- Opinó el oficial de piel oscura, y Tensen rodó los ojos con ironía…

-Esto es una estupidez Tensen! Arnold estuvo toda la mañana conmigo! Primero fuimos al hospital y luego…

-Ya podrán explicarlo cuando se lo preguntemos Pataki… Vamos…

**En la jefatura séptima de Hillwood, en la sala de interrogatorios…**

-Es un maldito inútil! Míralo Geraldo, observa a Arnold como si fuese el responsable de lo que sucedió!…- Gerald y Helga estaban observando el interrogatorio de Luke a Arnold, a través del vidrio…

-Tranquila Helga, Arnold sabe manejar este tipo de situación… Él hace los interrogatorios en esta jefatura, lo único que quiere es que diga algo que lo incrimine… Arnold no cederá…

-Qué ocurre agente? Hace calor o la verdad lo está consumiendo por dentro?…- Arnold lucía sereno sin ninguna perturbación…

-Estoy muy tranquilo, tengo la consciencia limpia…

-Y por qué debería tenerla de otra forma?... Déjeme adivinar, quizás por su relación de cercanía con la victima?...

-Laura Robinson y yo, éramos nada más que amigos… Si hiciera un buen trabajo, sabría que…

-Dígame oficial, lo escucho… Cómo hago un buen trabajo? A quién le pregunto que lo haya ayudado?... Tiene cómplices?...

-Por supuesto que no, porque no lo hice…

-Observemos sus movimientos de los últimos seis meses…- Dijo el pelinegro, depositando una carpeta en la que estaban archivados todos los movimientos de los oficiales a cargo, en los últimos seis meses…- Wooooouu… Aquí dice que estuvo tres meses sin servicio, se puede saber por qué?...

-Asuntos personales, me tomé un tiempo para pensar…

-Nada es demasiado personal para nosotros Shortman, debería saberlo… Ella nos está mirando, supongo que eso también lo sabe no?... Puede oírnos…- El pelinegro se puso de pie y se movió al lado del rubio, observando hacia el vidrio, donde Helga escuchaba todo junto a Gerald… La rubia suspiró…

-Mi esposa sabe que soy inocente…

-Tan bien sabía sobre la relación extra laboral que usted mantenía con Laura…

-Por supuesto que sabía que Laura era mi amiga…

-Me refiero a la relación de pareja… Sabía que eran amantes?...

-Laura y yo, no éramos nada más que amigos…

-Conteste la pregunta agente… lo sabía? Por eso solicitó el divorcio? Los encontró cuando estaban juntos? En dónde? En la misma cama en la que duerme con ella?… En la oficina?…- Helga no lo toleró más y se marchó del lugar… Por algún motivo se sentía muy emocional como para seguir escuchando algo que entre ella y Arnold todavía no se solucionaba y que era absolutamente privado y suyo…

-Nunca ocurrió nada de eso…- Respondió el rubio mirando con insistencia a través del vidrio… Gerald le dio un leve golpe, una señal que tenían entre ambos, y solo entonces Arnold sintió que todo estaba bien, aunque el pelinegro estuviera mintiendo desde el otro lado… Tenía que serenar a Arnold si no podía desequilibrarse mentalmente…

-Ya me dijo mucho más de lo que esperaba saber… Volviendo a los tres meses de retiro de la jefatura… Hizo muchos viajes… Por qué motivo? Vacaciones? Sabe Shortman, los destinos que visitó, son lugares cercanos a donde ocurrieron los crímenes…

-Estuve buscando a mi esposa, simplemente eso…

-Y como no la encontró, decidió desquitarse con otras mujeres?... Al principio que ella lo perdonara y quisiera volver era un deseo… Luego se trasformó en un capricho… Le gustan mucho las rubias no es así?... Qué tontería la mía, Laura era rubia!

-Estuve intentando dar con el paradero de mi esposa… Los hoteles y los lugares que visité son una prueba de que jamás estuve cerca de las chicas que murieron…

-Lo veremos oficial… La prueba de DAN estará esta tarde… Por ahora, se quedará aquí… Si quiere a un abogado, puedo comunicarlo con uno de experiencia, porque lo va a necesitar…- Tensen cerró la puerta detrás de él, y Arnold emitió un suspiro revolviéndose los cabellos… Solo esperaba que Helga no estuviera dudando de él…

**En la escena del crimen: Departamento de Laura Robinson…**

-Qué motivo tendría para interrogar a Arnold?... Jamás le hubiese hecho daño a Laura… Helga…?...- Indagó Phoebe revisando el suelo del departamento de Lura… Pudo notar que había un líquido derramado en la alfombra, alcohol para ser más precisos…

-Si lo sé, eso no lo pongo en duda…- Contestó la rubia desde el otro lado de la pieza y abriendo el cajón de la mesita de luz… Encontró algo que parecía una especie de diario….

-Te sientes bien?... Luces algo pálida… Y ese salpullido?...- Indagó Phoebe levantándose y observando a Helga con el cuaderno en manos…

-Estoy bien Phoeps… Solo un poco mareada… Tengo comezón, siempre me ocurre cuando como fresas… Soy alérgica…- Explicó lo más normal y Phoebe levantó una ceja con extrañeza… Si era alérgica, por qué comer fresas entonces?... En fin…

-Dudas de la inocencia de Arnold?...- Cuestionó notando como ella abría el diario y lo observaba minuciosamente…

-Ni un solo instante Phoebe… Arnold podrá haber tenido sus errores, pero no es un asesino!... Ven aquí… Observa esto…- Le dijo señalando la parte de atrás del cuaderno… Phoebe asintió…

-Parece ser un diario íntimo…

-Así es… Cabello rubio… Puede haber estado pegando esto antes de morir…- Mencionó señalando un retazo de cabellos sujetos a una cinta adhesiva… Los olió unos instantes… Si, eran de Arnold, no había duda alguna, ese olor a shampoo lo reconocería en cualquier lugar…

-Creo que no deberías leer todo esto Helga…- Mencionó Phoebe notando que el diario mencionaba a Arnold en todo momento… Helga sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza…

-Estoy bien… No sé si es la situación, pero… No guardo rencor hacia Laura, cómo hacerlo?... Enamorarse de Arnold es tan fácil… Inevitable en realidad…- Dijo guardando el diario y dirigiéndose a la salida… Phoebe suspiró…

-Todo terminó entre ustedes?...

-Aún no… Y no será así, hasta que haga reaccionar al idiota de Tensen, y saque a Arnold de esa situación… Estábamos por firmar los papeles cuando Gerald llamó…

-Helga…. Si se equivocó, por qué no perdonarlo?…

-Shhh… Phoebe… Qué es ese ruido?...- La interrumpió la rubia, escuchando el sonido de pasos… Phoebe la vio tomar su arma, y hacerle una señal de que se agachara…

-**Nos encerró!... El maldito huyó de nuevo!...- **Exclamó la rubia, dándole una patada a la puerta del departamento, y abriéndola definitivamente…

**Centro de Investigación de la Policía Científica de Hillwood…**

-Y…? Tienen el resultado de la muestra?...- Indagó el agente Tensen llegando al edificio… El hombre sentado frente a la computadora, lo observó asintiendo…

-Así es jefe… No hay duda alguna, ese cabello pertenece al agente Shortman…- Contestó el hombre, y Luke asintió…

-Lo sabía…- Dijo tomando los resultados e iniciando una llamada telefónica para alertar en New York lo que ocurría…

**Dos horas después, de vuelta en la comisaría séptima de Hillwood…**

-Gerald… Qué ocurre?...- Indagó Phoebe llegando junto con Helga, a la comisaría y notando que tanto él, y Teresa tenían todas las fotos, pistas y evidencias sobre la mesa… Helga enarcó una ceja…

-El DNA dio positivo… El cabello hallado en el puño de Laura, era de Arnold…- Explicó el pelinegro, evitando mirar a la rubia a los ojos… Helga se aclaró la garganta…

-Bueno, eso no prueba nada… Tenemos esto para liberar a Arnold… Y además está la coartada; estuvo conmigo en el hospital y después en el juzgado…- Mencionó la rubia, pero en ese instante una voz bastante grave detrás de ellos, los puso alerta…

-Y lo corroboraremos jóvenes… Pero de ahora en adelante ya no se encargarán del caso…- Anunció el jefe de departamento M´coyl abriendo la puerta de la oficina y echando un vistazo general…

-Jefe… Qué está haciendo aquí? Creí que no podía viajar por su salud…- Dijo Helga escuchando al hombre toser un poco… Detrás de él, llegaron Luke y después Smith… Helga se mordió los labios y apretó los puños… Seguro esto era obra de Tensen!…

-Señor M´coyl, soy el agente Johanssen… Mucho gusto…- Dijo Gerald estrechando la mano al hombre y presentándose… Luego lo miró con insistencia y firmeza…- Estamos llevando muy bien el caso, y las pistas que encontró Helga serán de gran ayuda…- Explicó mostrando el cuaderno y las evidencias de ron, halladas en la alfombra de la habitación…

El hombre los miró y negó con la cabeza…- Esto se volvió demasiado personal agentes, no puedo permitir que continúen con el caso cuando hay gente dentro del departamento involucrada en él…- Explicó el hombre sentándose en la silla de la oficina… Helga observó a Luke con rabia mientras este sonreía…

-P-Pero M´coyl…Arnold no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato de Laura Robinson! Es un gravísimo error, por el impulso de este señor! Estuvo toda la mañana conmigo!... Y además… Los viajes que realizó… Lo hizo intentando dar con mi paradero, todo es nada más que una simple coincidencia!- Insistió la rubia, explicándose alterada… El hombre la miró asintiendo…

-Agentes, la decisión está tomada… Descuida Helga, si tu esposo no está implicado quedará libre… Pero ese ya no es tu problema…- Le dijo el hombre, viéndola marcharse a paso decidido, siendo seguida por Phoebe…

-Mientras Arnold esté implicado, es mi problema!…- Dijo dirigiéndose a la celda en donde tenían a Arnold encerrado…

-Gerald… Sucede algo?...- Indagó Teresa al ver al hombre apoyado sobre la mesa de la oficina observando a un objeto en particular… Se colocó un par de guantes y lo levantó…

-Este bolígrafo violeta….- Dijo prestando atención a la inscripción en él…"Darrenson´s Factory"…

-Si… Es el que encontramos junto al cuerpo de Maritza Botts… Ocurre algo?...- Preguntó la mujer unos años mayor, deteniendo su vista en la inscripción… Gerald recordó lo mencionado por Helga…_"Los viajes que realizó… Lo hizo intentando dar con mi paradero, todo es nada más que una simple coincidencia!"…_

-O quizás no se una simple coincidencia…- Murmuró para sí mismo tomando el objeto y saliendo del lugar…

-**Gerald!** **Espera!… Qué está sucediendo?...-** Lo siguió Teresa, y ambos se dirigieron a la zona sur de la ciudad…

**En el calabozo de la jefatura…**

-Shortman… Tiene visita…- Anunció el policía a cargo, y Arnold levantó la vista…

-Helga?...- Preguntó inquieto y acercándose a las rejas…

-Arnold…- Dijo ingresando a la celda, y abrazándose a él…

-Cómo estás?...- Preguntó la rubia tomándolo del rostro y mirándolo… Arnold sonrió…

-Preocupado… Tenía miedo de que estuvieras dudando de mí…

-Shhh… Yo jamás podría dudar de ti… Te amo, y a pesar de todo, te conozco… Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo…- Mencionó ella, dándole un cálido beso y abrazándolo nuevamente… Y así permanecieron abrazados el resto del tiempo, hasta que el policía avisó que se terminaba la visita…

-Helga… Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no tomes las riendas de todo esto tú sola… Dime que no estás pensando en…

-Si vas a pedirme que no haga una locura por ti, ahórratelo… No podría dejar de hacerlo…- Dijo ella besándolo otra vez, y sonriendo… Arnold asintió suspirando…

-**Cuídate!...-** Le advirtió viéndola abandonar la celda… No sabía por qué, pero la sola idea de que Helga estuviera tratando en este caso, lo ponía demasiado nervioso…

**Unas cuantas horas después, en la jefatura séptima de Hillwood… Sala de interrogatorios…**

-Estoy seguro que está implicado en todo esto!… Tiene que ser él… Teresa lo investigó, estuvo en todos los lugares que Helga frecuentó esos seis últimos meses…! Si es verdad que el asesino está obsesionado con las rubias, puede ser que sea posible, que la persona que desató todo eso haya sido precisamente ella…- Insistía un decidido Gerald observando a la persona sentada en la sala de interrogatorios detrás del vidrio… M´coyl lo miró unos instantes…

-Jefe, es ridículo! Por qué asesinaría a Laura si como dice él, estaba obsesionado con Helga?...- Insistió el agente Tensen, escuchando la conversación… M´coyl lo razonó unos instantes…

-Está bien Johanssen, puedes hacer el interrogatorio… Quizás lo pongas lo suficientemente nervioso y se confiese de una vez…- Ordenó el hombre y Gerald asintió ingresando a la sala…

-Hola Brian…- Saludó al hombre que lo esperaba, y que estaba muy extrañado por toda la situación…

-Gerald… Por qué me tienen aquí? Qué está sucediendo?...- Preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño, gafas rectangulares, camisa y pantalón de jean… Gerald lo miró y sonrió de lado…

-Te lo expliqué… Solo vamos a conversar… Reconoces esto?...- Dijo enseñándole el bolígrafo violeta que tenía en la mano… El hombre asintió…

-Si, por supuesto… Mi compañía los fabrica…- Explicó bajo la cara de obviedad de Gerald…- Y… Eso qué tiene de malo?...- Indagó confundido, y notando como Gerald recorría la sala…

-Vamos Brian!... Nos conocemos de toda la vida!...- Dijo elevando las manos, y volteando a ver al hombre…- Este bolígrafo apareció junto al cuerpo de Maritza Botts… Una muchacha asesinada unas semanas atrás… La conoces?...- Sugirió observándolo fijamente… El hombre negó extrañado…

-No… Nunca había oído ese nombre en toda mi vida…- Negó seguro y Gerald sonrió…

-Reconoces esto?...- Preguntó colocando sobre la mesa, un pequeño artefacto… Brian levantó una ceja…

-Parece un broncodilatador…- Mencionó en lo que Gerald apoyaba ambos brazos sobre la mesa y lo miraba…

-Fue hallado en el departamento de Diane Kindows… Tiene muestras de saliva que no son de ella…- Explicó notando el supuesto desconcierto del hombre…

-Y todo esto… Qué tiene que ver conmigo?...- Indagó curioso y sin encontrar el hilo del asunto… Gerald sonrió de lado…

-Cómo está tu asma Brian?...- Indagó sentándose frente a él y observando que en definitiva, no habían gestos de nervios, de inseguridad, nada…

-Hace años que no tengo asma Gerald!... Tuve un cuadro asmático de pequeño que fue curado con todo un año de tratamiento… Me podrías decir que rayos…?...

-Tranquilo… Solo es curiosidad…- Lo interrumpió Gerald notando como su antiguo compañero de clases perdía la paciencia…- Tengo entendido que ese tipo de afección bronquial suele volver con el tiempo, no?...- Sugirió nuevamente, y el hombre negó certero…

-Por suerte, ese no fue mi caso…- Dijo afirmando y empezando a tener sospechas de qué podría estar ocurriendo…

-Tengo entendido que viajas mucho no es así?... Dónde estuviste últimamente?...- Indagó el moreno, y Brian asintió…

-Conocí a alguien y la invité a que me acompañara a cerrar unos negocios en New York…- Explicó natural y Gerald se puso de pie…

-New York, eh?... Qué gracioso y vaya cómo son las casualidades! Ni te imaginas quién estuvo por New York últimamente…- Sugirió esperando una pronta reacción del muchacho… Brian por su lado negó confundido…

-Quién?...

-Helga…- Mencionó notando como el hombre solo asentía con normalidad…

-Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?...- Inquirió curioso, y esperando la respuesta de un insistente Gerald…

-Cuánto tiempo la seguiste…?...- Soltó el pelinegro, y el castaño enarcó una ceja…

-Qué?...

-Porque seguirla siempre fue tu pasatiempo favorito no?... Espiarla por los rincones…- Continuó y el hombre negó con la cabeza…

-No tenía idea de que estuvo en New York… Creía que…

-Qué sucede Brian?... Yo te diré lo que sucede!... Nunca dejaste de pensar en ella verdad…?... Te torturaba tenerla cerca, y a la vez, casada con otro hombre…?...

-De qué estás hablando?...

-Habló de tu obsesión de toda la vida con Helga!... Hablo de la vez que le confesaste tu amor cuando Arnold se había mudado… Cuando ella te dio una oportunidad, pero después terminó contigo cuando él volvió!...

-Eso es mentira!... Yo no nunca estuve obsesionado con Helga!...

-Y jamás pudiste superarlo… Claro, después creció y se casó con un hombre que la había abandonado otra veces… Era eso justo acaso?... No! Para ti, no! Así que cuando supiste que se estaba divorciando…

-No tenía idea que estaba separándose de Arnold!... Les deseé lo mejor cuando se casaron! Asistí a su boda!...

-Y cuando la seguiste, no podías conciliar la calma… La fantasía pasó la realidad!... La veías en otras mujeres… Lo que al principio era un sentimiento reprimiendo, se volvió tu perversión…. Todas y cada una de ellas… Todas rubias!... Y la última fue Laura Robinson!... Qué ocurre?... La viste parecida a Helga y decidiste proceder…? Dónde la esperabas…?

-**Yo jamás le haría daño a Helga!... La amaba! No podría querer otra cosa que su felicidad!... Fue mi primer amor, y si la seguía, pero… Era un niño!...No tengo idea de quiénes eran esas chicas, pero jamás lastimaría a una mujer pensando en otra!...**

El discurso del hombre que había perdido la paciencia resultaba ser bastante convincente… Incluso para Gerald, que estaba casi seguro que había dado con el asesino, si bien estimara mucho a Brian… Teresa golpeó la puerta y llamó a Gerald… El hombre asintió y la siguió afuera de la sala…

-La coartada que Brian Darrenson fue comprobada… Estuvo en casa de los padres de su novia ayer en la mañana cuando asesinaron a Laura… Los boletos y cámaras a la autopista justifican su viaje… Y además, no estuvo en Hillwood cuando asesinaron a Maritza Botts…

-Qué hace Brainy aquí?...- Indagó Helga llegando a la sala de interrogatorios y notando a su amigo sentado allí, a través del vidrio…Los presentes la miraron…

-Fue una confusión…- Explicó Phoebe cruzada de brazos y escuchando a Gerald resoplar…

-Bien, hagan una prueba de DNA por la saliva del broncodilatador hallado…- Ordenó el pelinegro, y M´coyl asintió…

El sonido del celular de la rubia, la tensó y atendió de inmediato…

-Hola…

-Ahhh…

-Hola?...

-Ahhh…

Helga salió fuera de la oficina, pensando que no tenía buena señal su teléfono…

-Hola?...- Dijo nuevamente, pero nada… Estaba por colgar cuando…

-Ahhh…

-Quién demonios es?...- Inquirió exasperada, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo una agitada respiración…

Se tensó en el acto y el corazón se aceleró…

-**Eres tú maldito malnacido, no es así?...-** Indagó notando que ese sonido ya lo había escuchado el día que fue con Teresa a inspeccionar la escena del crimen de la segunda víctima y le dispararon a su compañera…

-Me extrañaste…?... -Una voz rasposa del otro lado se dejó oír al fin… La rubia sudó frío…

-Qué es lo que quieres?...- Preguntó tensa y con mucha ira…

-No te remuerde la consciencia que toda esa sangre haya sido derramada por ti…?...- La voz era lenta, rasposa y acompañada de una agitada respiración… La rubia se mordió los labios…

-**Maldito!… Qué estás buscando con todo esto?... Habla!...**

-Te quiero a ti… Sin policías… Sin armas…

-Y qué te hace pensar que…?...- Preguntó con una sonrisa de lado, pero fue interrumpida en el acto…

-Si no vienes, el próximo que caerá no será una rubia, sino un bello rubio de ojos verdes que descansa tras las rejas…- La voz masculina del otro lado, perdía la paciencia… Helga respiró nerviosamente…

-Dónde tengo que ir?...- Dijo aclarándose la garganta y quedando completamente pálida…

**Continuará…**

Hola! Huy! Apareció el asesino! Quién será?... Para los que apostaban por Brainy no, no era él! Jajajajajaja! Suerte amigos, nos vemos pronto!...


	8. Final: Parte uno

_Pride (in the name of love)_

_**Orgullo (En el nombre del amor)**_

…_**.**_

_ONE MAN COME IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**Un hombre viene en el nombre del amor**_

_ONE MAN COME AND GO_

_**Un hombre viene y va**_

_ONE MAN COME, HE TO JUSTIFY_

_**Un hombre viene, para justificar**_

_ONE MAN TO OVERTHROW_

_**Un hombre destruye**_

…_**.**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

…_**.**_

_ONE MAN COME ON A BARBED WIRE FENCE_

_**Un hombre atrapado en un cercado de alambre de púas**_

_ONE MAN HE RESIST_

_**Un hombre que resiste**_

_ONE MAN WASHED ON AN EMPTY BEACH_

_**Un hombre se bañó en una playa vacía**_

_ONE MAN BETRAYED WITH A KISS_

_**Un hombre traicionado por un beso**_

…_**.**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

…_**.**_

_EARLY MORNING, APRIL FOUR_

_**4 de Abril, temprano en la mañana**_

_SHOT RINGS OUT IN THE MEMPHIS SKY_

_**Un disparo resuena en el cielo de Memphis**_

_FREE AT LAST, THEY TOOK YOUR LIFE_

_**Libre al menos, ellos tomaron tu vida**_

_THEY COULD NOT TAKE YOUR PRIDE_

_**Pero, no podrán tomar tu orgullo**_

…_**.**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

…_**.**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

_IN THE NAME OF LOVE_

_**En el nombre del amor**_

_WHAT MORE IN THE NAME OF LOVE?_

_**¿Qué más en el nombre del amor?**_

…**.**

**Final: primer parte**

Helga colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos… Tenía que pensar en algo para atrapar al asesino, ¿pero en qué?... A estas alturas, era obvio que era alguien que tenía conocimiento acerca de su vida, sobre su entorno y sobre su medio… Todo se estaba complicando, y al no tener respaldo- ya no estaba encargada del caso- tenía que fijarse muy bien en quién confiar… No se podía fiar de nadie… Lo pensó unos segundos y sonrió… Tenía un as bajo la manga…

-Ahora entiendo por qué no querías volver a Hillwood Pataki…- Una voz detrás suyo la puso a la defensiva… Y precisamente era alguien con quien no tenía ganas de hablar…

-Pero qué suerte si lo hice!… Lo que lamento es que te hayan enviado para tirar todo el trabajo que hemos hecho por la borda!…- Dijo con un tono iracundo y resentido… El hombre sonrió de lado…

-Vamos!... Sabes que es el único sospechoso real, y que asume todos los indicios que tuvo algo que ver con el asesinato de Laura…- Aclaró el hombre, pero Helga solo negó inflexible….

-Arnold no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, ¿entiendes?... Estaba conmigo!... Descuida, yo misma lo probaré!...- Remarcó acelerada, pero el hombre solo soltó un suspiro…

-Tantas angustias por alguien que se acostó con la victima?...-Le preguntó con ironía, pero ella solo apretó los puños…- Por algo siempre fuiste tan altanera conmigo… Tendrías que haberle pagado con la misma moneda…- Helga negó con la cabeza acercándose un poco… Esas indirectas, de aquel hombre la tenían harta hacia tiempo, desde que había empezado a trabajar en New York…

-Cuida tu lengua!… Y cuida tus dientes!… No me exasperes… Probaré que no fue Arnold y quedará en libertad… Si me juego por nosotros, es porque sé que vale la pena… Ni en un millón de años Tensen…- Afirmó mirándolo escrutadora, y tensando todo el cuerpo con impotencia… Desvió un poco sus ojos azules, detrás del hombre…

-**Miren quién llegó! Tu leal lacayo!...** Cómo se dan vueltas las fichas enseguida, no es cierto Smith…? Una vez lo dije, y ahora lo repito… No eres de confianza…- Señaló notando al hombre que aparecía detrás de ellos… Por su lado, John se tensó estirando los dedos, y mirándola detenidamente… Helga les dio la espalda y se dirigió a la salida…

Guardó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a su auto… Iba a hacer una pequeña parada antes de ir a la dirección donde debía ubicar al homicida…

-Helga…- La llamó Phoebe al notarla subirse a su auto… La rubia se apuró…

-Si…?

-Tengo que analizar el DNA en el broncodilatador… Llevo la muestra… Podrías dejarme de pasada?...- Helga suspiró hondo y luego sonrió…

-Claro…

Ambas se dirigieron al centro de investigación de Hillwood… Pero en el camino, la rubia decidió que lo mejor era que al menos Phoebe, supiera donde se encontraría, por si pasaba algo…

-Escucha Phoebe… Hay algo que no te estoy diciendo…- Mencionó mientras conducía y ambas se acercaban al centro forense de la ciudad… Phoebe la notó bastante nerviosa, así que indagó…

-Si…?... Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no?... Puedes contarme lo que sea…- Le explicó notando lo pálida e hiperactiva que estaba… Helga suspiró…

-Ya sabíamos que no había sido Brainy… Es decir, qué ridículo de Geraldo el solo interrogarlo, ¿te das cuenta porqué te digo que no piensa…?

-Helga!...- La retó su mejor amiga, notando como se estaba yendo por las ramas, y con otra excusa que pelear con Gerald como siempre… Helga se encogió de hombros…

-Ese DNA va a dar negativo… Estoy segura de lo que te digo… Brainy no fue, y quizás el maldito que lo hizo nos está enredando en una encrucijada difícil de solucionar…

Phoebe asintió ante cada una de sus palabras, pero la mujer de rasgos orientales, era muy intuitiva e inteligente para leer más allá de las señales sueltas, que su mejor amiga daba…

-Y tú… Sabes algo al respecto de quién pudiera ser?...- Remarcó este punto, y Helga miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor…

-No. Honestamente, no y eso es lo que más me preocupa… La verdad es que… …- Parecía que la voz de la rubia se encogía en cada palabra… Phoebe esperó pacientemente que continúe… Helga tamborileó los dedos en el manubrio… Tomó aire…

-Me amenazó… Llamó a mi celular…- Lo que había dicho, parecía que le había costado bastante… Phoebe podía notar lo indecisa e intranquila que estaba…

-Qué?...- Preguntó la pelinegra intentando asimilar la noticia… Helga asintió queriendo que fuera mentira…

-Sí, así es… Toda esa hipótesis de Don Tenso y Geraldo no estaba del todo errada… Los lugares por los que estuve en este último tiempo, y las zonas donde mataron a esas chicas…

-**Está detrás de ti?...-** La interrumpió una atenta Phoebe, temiendo lo peor… Helga se mordió los labios con algo de incomodidad…

-Si… Eso fue lo que dijo…- Phoebe no podía creer la soltura con la que Helga confesaba algo semejante… Era muy peligroso estar sola!

-Helga esto es demasiado riesgoso! No puedes seguir circulando sin custodia!…- Mencionó con un toque algo autoritario en la voz… La rubia sonrió de lado sin hacer mucho caso…

-No es necesario eso… No es por lo que te lo estoy contando…

Fue entonces cuando Phoebe temió lo peor… La conocía demasiado bien, y cada vez que Helga decía" No entiendo tu miedo Phoebe… Lo tengo en mis manos, tranquila! Es pan comido!", siempre terminaba arriesgándose demasiado…-No… Por favor, dime que no piensas ir tú sola en busca de ese psicópata!...

-No! Claro que no! Acaso crees que estoy loca, chica lista?... Me amenazó, es alguien que conoce el movimiento de la jefatura… Es alguien del entorno… Dijo que si no iba yo misma…

-Algo que no vas a hacer!... Tienes que avisarle al equipo! No puedes hacer lo que se te plazca, M´coyl se enfurecerá!...- Intentó hacerla razonar lo grave de la situación y la dimensión de las cosas… Helga movió la mano izquierda, mientras conducía con la derecha, para poder hacerle una señal de calma…

-El maldito bastardo, dijo que si no lo enfrentaba cara a cara, lastimaría a Arnold!…- Dijo con un tono de furia, mezcla de impotencia y pavor… No podía permitirlo por nada del mundo!- Tiene dominio, y por su tono de voz, se me heló el cuerpo… Tengo miedo… Miedo de que esté buscándome y lastime a Arnold si no lo atrapo de una vez por todas!- Phoebe se mordió los labios suspirando… Helga estaba más que convencida que hacía lo correcto… Así que, preguntó de una inquieta y desconforme manera…

-Y…Qué tienes en mente?...

-Voy a ir al centro de entrenamiento, y hablaré con los refuerzos… Esos chicos ya están entrenados y solo necesito una buena carnada…-Helga parecía muy convencida, y si bien no estaría sola, el plan era una locura!

-Es muy peligroso!... No creo que…- Fue la última negación preocupada que manifestó la pelinegra… Helga estacionó el auto…

-Sé quién podría ser útil Phoeps… Confía en mí…- Afirmó bajando las trabas, en lo que Phoebe se cruzaba de brazos, sin disposición de bajarse…

-Helga… **No es un juego!…** Eres una mujer muy fuerte, y lo sabes… Pero sea quien sea, no tendrá piedad alguna de ti! Está loco, no lo ves?...- Dijo notando como Helga abría la guantera y tomaba un par de gafas oscuras… El sol del mediodía estaba en un punto culmine y le molestaba… Fue por eso que Phoebe no pudo notar los ojos dudosos de ella… La rubia suspiró…

-Bien Phoebe, tienes razón… Iré contigo a llamar M´coyl y a advertirles…- Mencionó abriendo la puerta y colocando una pierna afuera… Phoebe tomó aire y sonrió aliviada, abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto…

-Gracias a Dios que entendis…

De repente las puertas del auto se cerraron, y Phoebe observó como Helga pegaba la vuelta y le decía con la ventana baja…

-**Lo siento! Lo atraparé!**

-Helga?...- Susurró la mujer de rasgos orientales con las manos arriba…- **Maldición!...-** Protestó corriendo hacia su edificio de trabajo… Tenía que avisarle a alguien! Tenían que saber lo que ocurría!...

**Centro de Investigación de la Policía Científica de Hillwood**

-Phoebe… Cómo salieron las cosas?... Ya liberaron a Arnold?... Estás agitada… Qué ocurre?...- Preguntó su compañero, un hombre robusto, de ojos cálidos y tranquilos… La pelinegra se apuró y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono…

-Tengo que alertarlos! Esto es una locura!...- Dijo marcando con rapidez, pero para su peor sorpresa, el teléfono empezó a sonar…

-Hola?...- Atendió esperanzada que fuera de la jefatura…

-Buenos días… La señora Shortman…?... Hablamos de la clínica de atención médica de Hillwood…- La voz del otro lado de la recepcionista que se limaba las uñas sin atender demasiado a su trabajo, se oía confundida… Phoebe se mordió los labios… A la obstinada esa precisamente quería detener!...

-Esta no es la oficina de la Helga Shortman, el número no es…- Intentó explicar siendo cortés, pero al mismo tiempo sin dar demasiado pie a una larga conversación… Fue interrumpida inmediatamente…

-Su marido nos ofreció este número… Dijo que aquí los encontraríamos…Pero, la dirección que dejaron de su lugar de trabajo es otra, así que enviamos los resultados del análisis a ambos destinos…- Dijo la mujer jugando con el cable del teléfono… Phoebe intentó meter bocado en la explicación, pero la colorada prosiguió…- La orden de licencia entra en vigencia desde ahora…Tiene que guardar reposo señora Shortman, su estado es delicado, está muy débil y tiene que descansar… Cualquier descompensación…

Solo entonces Phoebe prestó atención a lo que la voz del otro lado decía… Se tensó esperando saber más…

-Helga no está…Qué es lo que?...

-Cómo? Todavía no le llegó el informe?...- Indagó la mujer con una sonrisa y bajando la lima que tenía en la mano…- **Felicidades querida, estás embarazada!…**

Phoebe bajó el teléfono con los ojos tan abiertos del impacto como nunca los había tenido… Hay no…!...

-Hola?...- Resonó la voz del otro lado, pero la pelinegra estaba muy afligida pensando…

-**Hay Helga! Por qué tenías que ser tan necia?-** Exclamó colgando y marcando a la jefatura…

Marcó casi por inercia y sin pensarlo… Por suerte la respuesta fue rápida…

-Gerald, soy yo…- Dijo sin siquiera esperar el saludo… Gerald se aclaró la garganta algo sorprendido…

-Hola Phoeps… Vaya! Parece que lees los pensamientos… Cómo sabías que era yo?...- Dijo el hombre con todo ese tono de coquetería que siempre había tenido con ella… Phoebe negó con la cabeza, apurándose a hablar…

-Escucha, llamaron de la clínica donde Helga se hizo los análisis… El reporte ordena licencia, está muy…

-Espera un momento…- Pidió el hombre acomodándose el cuello de la camisa y bajando el tuvo para oír lo que le decía Luke…

-Puedes avisarle a Shortman que está libre… La coartada del hospital y del juzgado, fueron comprobadas… Además, el DNA de los cabellos encontrados dentro del cadáver, no fueron arrancados por la victima en un intento de defensa… Fueron cortados un tiempo antes…- Gerald sonrió satisfecho… Tenía que avisarle a Arnold…

-Phoebe…?...- Preguntó, pero el teléfono no tenía tono… Colgó algo inquieto… No le conocía ese carácter tan cambiante a su novia!...

-**Demonios!... Estos malditos teléfonos!...- **Maldijo la mujer oriental perdiendo la paciencia completamente… Una actitud pocas veces vista en ella, una persona tan pacífica y centrada… Su compañero la observó negando…

**-**Hicieron lo mismo toda la mañana!... Di la orden a los de mantenimiento de que… Phoebe! A dónde vas así?...- Cuestionó el hombre notando lo apurada que abandonaba la oficina…

-A evitar una tragedia…!...- Advirtió antes de abandonar el lugar de un portazo…

**En el centro de entrenamiento del FBI…**

La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban realizando lo de todos los días en el gimnasio… Técnica, postura, agilidad, fuerza, etc.**…**

Helga dejó caer su bolso en el piso y se acercó al círculo de lucha… La mayoría detuvo sus movimientos y le prestaron atención a la rubia…

-Hola…- Los saludó bajando las gafas oscuras que portaba…- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes oficiales… Pero solo irán los que tengan el coraje para hacerlo, los más discretos…

Todos se acercaron a escuchar lo que decía, y se inició del típico murmullo de quién estaba más preparado… Helga rodó los ojos…

-Bien, bien… Irán todos… Escuchen… Carla… Dónde está Favalli?...- Remarcó la rubia, acercándose a la mujer de entre todos, que le parecía la más sensata para una misión de ese tipo… La chica señaló hacia atrás… Con un par de guantes y pegándole a la bolsa, Bruce se encontraba realizando su entrenamiento de todos los días…

-Qué sucede?...- Dijo el muchacho al tomar aire, y notar un silencio repentino… Volteó a ver hacia atrás…. Helga sonrió…

-Vas a tener un papel importante en la misión…- Anunció y el muchacho levantó una ceja, acercándose a ella…

-Genial! Ya era hora que reconocieran mi capacidad!… Qué tengo que hacer?… -Se entusiasmó bastante al principio, pero después… Al ver lo que Helga tenía en la mano… -Y eso?...

La rubia sonrió de lado, bajo los comentarios de todos los chicos… Ella le llamaba solamente "táctica de combate"…

**En la jefatura séptima de Hillwood… En la celda…**

-Hey viejo!...- Un sonriente Gerald se acercó a las rejas y se bajó las gafas, Arnold estaba recostado durmiendo… Una noche tras las rejas, lejos se calificaba como una de las peores que había tenido…

-Gerald…- Dijo el rubio sentándose y refregándose los ojos… Tomó la corbata que se había quitado…

-Tienes que afeitarte… No, solo estoy bromeando!...Estás igual que en la preparatoria…- Arnold se tomó la quijada, y después sonrió… Siempre había sido lampiño, y eso era producto de las constantes burlas de sus amigos, cuando eran unos adolescentes…

-Qué sucedió?... Hallaron algo?...- Indagó curioso y el pelinegro negó bajando un poco la cabeza, para después sonreír con complicidad…

-Que los cabellos hallados en el puño de Laura, no fueron arrancados haciendo una maniobra… Tenían unos días que habían sido cortados según Mathew y su segundo informe…- Explicó mientas Arnold suspiraba…

-Esto no es justo Gerald!... Laura y esas chicas tenían toda una vida por delante!... Tenemos que atrapar a ese sujeto como sea!...- Dijo tomando el saco de su traje negro, y saliendo de la celda junto con Gerald… El pelinegro tomó las llaves y la cerró otra vez, detrás de ellos…

-Piensa que no seremos nosotros, amigo… M´coyl nos derivó del caso…- Dijo en lo que Arnold volteaba a verlo…

-Qué?... Por qué?...- Inquirió el rubio dudativo, y Gerald asintió…

-Gracias a Luke Tensen que hizo la llamada para alertar lo involucrados que estamos todos, y no de una manera profesional… No sé qué hará el equipo para resolverlo, pero… Me temo que estaremos fuera…- El rubio se mordió los labios, y Gerald negó escuchando unos pasos acercarse a ellos a todo ritmo…

-**Arnold!...- **El grito femenino hizo que ambos observaran a una mujer de pelo negro, tez blancuzca y ojos rasgados, correr a toda velocidad… Gerald frunció el entrecejo…

-Phoebe…?...- Preguntó sorprendido y ambos la miraron…

-Hay Dios…!- Phoebe levantó la vista y la posó en Arnold… El rubio la miró extrañado…

-Sucede algo Phoeps?...- Preguntó notando lo inquieta y agitada que estaba su amiga de toda la vida… La pelinegra intentó calmarse, pero fue peor…

-El asesino llamó y Helga registró la llamada… Tensen tuvo que liberarte porque la coartada al hospital y al juzgado te exoneraban totalmente, y además encontramos otra prueba, en fin!…- Phoebe hablaba muy rápido, al igual que cada vez que estaba alterada, y sin notarlo mezclaba toda la información… Gerald la tomó de los hombros, y le habló con suavidad…

-Amor… Tranquila… A dónde fue Helga?...

-**A hacer una locura!... **El asesino que siguió ese patrón, visitó todos los lugares en donde Helga pasó los últimos seis meses… La estuvo siguiendo…

-Qué?...- Arnold detuvo la explicación de inmediato… Phoebe rodó los ojos tomándose la frente con la mano…

-Si… Y eso no es lo peor…

-Por favor, dime que no fue sola…- Suplicó el rubio, pero la pelinegra solo se mordió los labios…

-No es solo eso… Arnold, llamaron de la clínica en donde Helga se realizó esos estudios, dijeron que debía tomar licencia de inmediato, que estaba delicada…

-Delicada?... Qué tiene?... Phoebe?...- A este punto, Arnold sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta… Gerald negó haciendo una mueca con la boca…

Phoebe hizo un gesto con las manos, y después con un tono más suave soltó las palabras…

-Está… embarazada…

Gerald levantó ambas cejas, y Arnold por su parte se apoyó contra las rejas intentando reponerse de lo que acababa de oír, entre una mezcla de confusión, miedo, mucho miedo como nunca antes lo había tenido, y sin explicarlo, un leve calor en el pecho por una dicha reprimida, al no poder celebrarla…

**De nuevo en el centro de entrenamiento del FBI…**

-Bien… Quedó todo en claro?... Nos dividiremos… No conocemos el edificio, pero este localizador será de ayuda para mantenernos en contacto… Habrá gente arriba y abajo… Esperen la señal, y por nada del mundo, vayan a disparar sin recibirla… Vamos a atrapar al maldito, pero vivo! Tiene que recibir un castigo por lo que hizo…- Explicó la rubia, vestida en su traje negro y con su chaleco antibalas puesto al igual que el resto… No podía ir vestida con el uniforme de la policía, llamaría la atención… Solo estaba toda de negro, y con el cabello suelto…

-Entendido… Todo saldrá bien!...- Dijo Carla sonriéndole al grupo, y colocando las manos en el centro… Helga sintió cierta nostalgia… Eso era lo que solía hacer Arnold y se notaba que esos muchachos pasaban tiempo con él y Gerald aprendiendo… Los súper-amigos habían echo un buen trabajo, pensó irónica negando con la cabeza… Algo por lo que se burlaría cuando volvieran… Cuando volvieran… Esa frase resonó en su cabeza… Se colocó la mochila que llevaba y asintió…

-Dónde está el doble…?...- Preguntó Helga, y la mayoría emitió una leva risita, tapándose con ambas manos…

-Aquí…- Dijo el muchacho acercándose a la ronda… Ya nadie aguantó la carcajada que tenía retenida…

**Jajajaja!**

-**Qué bonito Favalli!...-** Dijo uno de los hombres preparados para la misión, observando al muchacho de arriba abajo… Todo vestido de negro, con un traje bien pegado al cuerpo, botas bucaneras, y una peluca rubia…

-De haber sabido que esto estaría implicado, hubiera optado por el circo!...- Se quejó el muchacho, con rímel, lápiz labial rojo y unas pestañas encantadoras… Helga y Carla sonrieron de lado y se miraron…

-Bruce, no seas un bebé…!...- Dijo la castaña, sonriendo junto con el resto del equipo…

-Lindas piernas, amigo… Luces bien! Mejor que todos los días! El rubio es definitivamente tu color!- Se burló otro muchacho, colorado y con unas gafas de visión para tiro… Todos rieron, y Helga se aclaró la garganta…

-**Andando todo el mundo! Una cita nos espera!...-** Anunció la rubia, y todos abandonaron el lugar en dos autos blindados, una patrulla hubiera sido muy obvia…

**Unos quince minutos después, un grupo de agentes llegaron al lugar…**

-Qué se le cruzó a esa chica por la cabeza?...- Cuestionó M´coyl indignado, y Arnold y Gerald observaron el mapa sobre la mesa… El rubio conocía demasiado bien a aquella mujer, y miró a su mejor amigo, en lo que el resto del equipo esperaba una nueva orden…

-Creo que sé cuál es la idea de Helga… **Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder!…-** Ordenó un acelerado Arnold observando al jefe M´coyl, y llamando a todos los presentes de nuevo a las patrullas…

-Conozco a Helga… Se cómo procederá…- Le explicó al jefe, y M´coyl después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió suspirando y haciendo un gesto con la mano de que todos obedecieran las órdenes…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!... Huy! Se van a encontrar finalmente con el asesino! Quién será? Y ustedes… Por quién se juegan?... Esto ya me intriga hasta a mi! Jajaja! Nos vemos amigos! La referencia a la forma en que está vestida Helga, la saque del capítulo "Casados", porque pienso que luce fantástica así!... Hasta luego!... _


	9. Un trágico final

_**Hero**_

_**(Héroe)**_

…

_Let me be your hero…_

_**(Déjame ser tu héroe…)**_

…

_WOULD YOU DANCE?_

_**¿Bailarías?**_

_IF I ASKED YOU TO DANCE?_

_**¿Si te pidiera que bailes?**_

_WOULD YOU RUN_

_**¿Correrías**_

_AND NEVER LOOK BACK?_

_**Y nunca mirarías atrás?**_

_WOULD YOU CRY_

_**¿Llorarías**_

_IF YOU SAW ME CRY?_

_**Si me vieras llorar?**_

_AND WOULD YOU SAVE MY SOUL, TONIGHT?_

_**¿Y salvarías mi alma, esta noche?**_

…

_WOULD YOU TREMBLE_

_**¿Temblarías**_

_IF I TOUCHED YOUR LIPS?_

_**Si toco tus labios?**_

_WOULD YOU LAUGH?_

_**¿Reirías?**_

_OH PLEASE TELL ME THIS_

_**Oh por favor, dime eso**_

_NOW WOULD YOU DIE_

_**¿Ahora morirías**_

_FOR THE ONE YOU LOVED?_

_**Por el único al que amas?**_

_HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS, TONIGHT_

_**Tómame un tus brazos, esta noche.**_

…

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY_

_**Puedo ser tú héroe, nena**_

_I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN_

_**Puedo besarte para sacar tu dolor**_

_I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER_

_**Permaneceré contigo para siempre**_

_YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY._

_**Puedes quitarme el aliento.**_

…

_WOULD YOU SWEAR_

_**¿Jurarías**_

_THAT YOULL ALWAYS BE MINE?_

_**Que siempre serás mia?**_

_OR WOULD YOU LIE?_

_**¿O mentirías?**_

_WOULD YOU RUN AND HIDE?_

_**¿Correrías y te esconderías?**_

_AM I IN TOO DEEP?_

_**¿Me he apasionado tanto?**_

_HAVE I LOST MY MIND?_

_**¿He perdido la razón?**_

_I DON´T CARE_

_**No me importa**_

_YOU´RE HERE TONIGHT_

_**Estás aquí esta noche**_

…

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY_

_**Puedo ser tú héroe, nena**_

_I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN_

_**Puedo besarte para sacar tu dolor**_

_I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER_

_**Permaneceré contigo para siempre**_

_YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY._

_**Puedes quitarme el aliento.**_

…

_OH, I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU_

_**Oh, solo quiero abrazarte**_

_I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU_

_**Solo quiero abrazarte**_

_AM I IN TOO DEEP?_

_**¿Me he apasionado tanto?**_

_HAVE I LOST MY MIND?_

_**¿He perdido la razón?**_

_BUT I DON´T CARE..._

_**Pero no me importa…**_

_YOU´RE HERE TONIGHT_

_**Estás aquí esta noche.**_

…

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO, BABY_

_**Puedo ser tú héroe, nena**_

_I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN_

_**Puedo besarte para sacar tu dolor**_

_I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER_

_**Permaneceré contigo para siempre**_

_YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY_

_**Puedes quitarme el aliento**_

…

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO_

_**Puedo ser tú héroe**_

_I CAN KISS AWAY THE PAIN_

_**Puedo besarte para sacar tu dolor**_

_I WILL STAND BY YOU FOREVER_

_**Permaneceré contigo para siempre**_

_YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY…_

_**Puedes quitarme el aliento…**_

_YOU CAN TAKE MY BREATH AWAY…_

_**Puedes quitarme el aliento…**_

…

_I CAN BE YOUR HERO…_

_**Puedo ser tú héroe…**_

…

**Un trágico final**

**En las afueras de la ciudad de Hillwood… Una antigua fábrica de jabones…**

-Están todos preparados?...- Indagó una mujer rubia, de ojos azulados… El grupo que la seguía asintió…

-De verdad te vas adelantar tú sola?...- Preguntó una muchacha de pelo castaño, y ojos cafés inquietos, mientras el resto del equipo verificaba la zona… Helga suspiró…

-No voy a estar sola… Por eso los traje… Eres muy lista, y la mejor en la cuadrilla, tengo fe en ti y en el equipo… Lo atraparemos…- Respondió Helga con decisión, y la muchacha asintió sonriendo y colocando su mano en el hombro de Helga, en son de soporte…

-Favalli…?...- Lo llamó, y el joven se acercó…- Estás listo?...- Cuestionó notando como se acomodaba la peluca de cabello rubio y largo… Bruce asintió…

-No pierdan la calma… Y hagan lo que hagan, recuerden, no disparen sin una señal o sin que la situación lo amerite…- Ordenó Helga con seriedad, y la mayoría asintió mirándose mutuamente… La primera misión como grupo, como cuadrilla… Ya estaban listos…

-De acuerdo… Bruce ven conmigo… Cada uno sus lugares agentes! No podemos dejar librado nada!…- Declaró la rubia y cada uno se trasfirió a la zona pautada… Un refuerzo por arriba- unos como tiradores- y otros escondidos entre la maquinaria… Helga sabía muy bien que el sujeto tendría algo de experiencia si era del entorno… Por eso, lo mejor era estar prevenidos… Y tenía lo que necesitaba en el lugar exacto…

-Están todos en sus posiciones…?... -Preguntó a través de un transmisor…

-Si Helga… Estamos listos…- Respondió Carla, supervisando el movimiento en general… Fue solo entonces cuando Helga se ocultó detrás de un muro, y esperó a que Favalli hiciera lo acordado…

-No lo olvides Bruce… Si ves que hay alguna posibilidad de que algún disparo se desvíe…- Remarcó la rubia desde el transmisor, y el muchacho sonrió…

-Les haré un guiño y un beso como señal para que se echen al suelo…- Contestó decidido y acercándose a una ventana que daba hacia el baldío…

Unos instantes pasaron mientras la tensión y la espera crecían… En un momento, un teléfono público empezó a sonar…

El muchacho se acercó lentamente, y colocó el transmisor que tenía… Con decisión, descolgó y atendió… Helga se puso en posición a lo lejos, y se aclaró la garganta…

-_H-Hola…?._..- Respondió con una voz que simulara estar aterrada por el llamado… Sabía que a sujetos como ese, les gustaba oler el temor de quién asechaban… Pero solo se escuchó una respiración entrecortada…

No había respuesta alguna, así que agregó…-_Hice lo que me pediste… Aquí estoy… Tú y yo… Sin trucos, sin juegos…_- Mencionó en lo que Bruce, acercaba el transmisor un poco más al teléfono, porque la voz se oía como si Helga estuviera a una gran distancia… Y así era en definitiva, pero había que disimular…

-_Preciosa… Y estúpida también… ¿Pensaste que no iba a darme cuenta?..._

-_De qué hablas?... Aquí estoy, esperándote… Me buscabas, no era esto lo que querías…?_

-_Te lo pedí una vez… No quería que todo esto terminara así, en verdad no… Pero no me dejaste opción… Te empecinaste en amarlo…_- La voz del otro lado parecía enviar una sentencia… La rubia enarcó una ceja, esperando más detalles… Iba a contestar, cuando escuchó a la voz decirle…

-_Tú y Laura eran lo mismo… Se dejaban atrapar por cualquier ilusión, yo podría haberte entregado algo verdadero…_- Helga se quedó helada, pensando, intentando recordar algún indicio que le digiera quién rayos hablaba…

-_No sabes quién soy verdad?... O… No quieres saberlo?... saberlo… saberlo… saberlo…-_ Helga analizó cada una de las palabras, pero de un instante a otro, la voz que le hablaba, parecía repetir incansablemente la misma palabra… Ensanchó sus ojos y se mordió los labios negando con impotencia…

-_**Favalli!**_**-** Exclamó para que el muchacho se colocara el transmisor en el oído, cosa que Bruce en su efecto hizo…

-_**Es una trampa! Es una grabación! El maldito ya está aquí!..**_**.- **Le explicó al muchacho, quien afirmó el arma entre sus ropas y le hizo una señal a Carla que lo vigilaba desde arriba, junto al resto del equipo…

-_Qué sucedió?... No dijo dónde te encontrará?..._- Preguntó la muchacha, y Helga tomó aire pensando…

_-Está_ _entre nosotros!… Los que estén entre la maquinaria avancen…Y los que están arriba, presten mucha atención, cualquier movimiento extraño alerten al resto…_- Dispuso en lo que Favalli se colocaba detrás de un antiguo recipiente de glicerina… Solo restaba esperar… El juego del gato y del ratón todavía podía darse vuelta…

**Llegando al lugar acordado…**

_Flashbaack…_

_-Arnold… No quiero discutir, en verdad… Pero, no te das cuenta de que últimamente pasas más tiempo con Laura que…?- Decía una bella mujer de cabellos rubios brillantes, mientras se preparaba para ir a la oficina… Se vestía, se peinaba frente al espejo… Arnold rodó los ojos, sentándose sobre la cama…_

_-Helga, Laura es solo mi amiga! Por qué no puedes entender que es una chica que está sola… Es nueva en esto… Solo quiere llevarse bien con todos…- Le explicó observándola subir su pelo en un rodete, y mirarlo de reojo por el espejo de la reposera, de muy mala manera…_

_-__**No me voy a tragar todas esas estupideces!...**__ Si quieres pasar tiempo con ella, adelante, hazlo! Pero no sueñes en que vas a volver y encontrarme esperándote…- Dijo volteando a verlo y cruzándose de brazos… Arnold se puso de pie, y la observó con detenimiento…_

_-Me estás haciendo elegir?... Helga, no puedo tener amigos?... Esto es ridículo!... El amor no ata a nadie!...- Le explicó bastante exhausto, y haciendo gestos con las manos, mientras ella se ponía de pie y lo observaba escrutadora…_

_-Quizás últimamente no sientes amor por mí… Por algo te alejas, por algo me culpas… Por algo la defiendes…- Mencionó con una mezcla de celos, impotencia por sentir que lo estaba perdiendo, y nostalgia por no poder recuperarlo…_

_El hombre negó con la cabeza… Todo eso se debía a una simple inseguridad que Helga no superaba… ¿Por qué se había empecinado tanto en que él y Laura eran algo más que simples amigos?_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Es aquí…- Anunció Gerald disminuyendo la velocidad de la patrulla, y la mayoría bajó rápidamente, incluso un pensativo Arnold que en esos quince minutos se le venían a la memoria una y otra vez, las peleas constantes que había tenido con Helga antes de que se marchara… Nunca se hubiera imaginado que entre todas esas peleas, estaba la pista que estaba faltando encajar…

-Bien, lo que acordamos… Entraremos por atrás para que nadie se altere y dispare por error… Sean silenciosos… Si algo sale mal, tienen a su compañero de soporte… Atraparemos a este sujeto, ¿de acuerdo? No pierdan la estabilidad…- Dispuso Arnold hablándole a los hombres que trotando con agilidad ya ingresaban por detrás de la fábrica…

-Descuida viejo, yo los conduciré…- Le anunció Gerald tomando la iniciativa, y el rubio sonrió…

-Cuento contigo amigo, mi esposa está allí adentro… No falles…- Le pidió haciendo un saludo de toda la vida, junto con él, que había cambiado un poco, pero que continuaban conociendo solo ellos dos… Gerald sonrió de lado, devolviendo el gesto…

-No lo haré…- Afirmó antes de marcharse, y conducir al grupo por detrás de la fábrica…

-**Hey Arnold!...-** Lo llamó Luke Tensen, mientras el agente M´coyl conducía a la otra parte del equipo por la parte de enfrente… Era bueno contar con un hombre de experiencia y años en esto, más allá de que fuera alguien mayor, trasmitía cierta tranquilidad…

-Si?...- Preguntó antes de aventurarse con el jefe del departamento en busca de Helga…

-Voy a ayudarte a atrapar a ese bandido… Smith y yo estaremos supervisando desde arriba con los demás…- El rubio levantó una ceja en son de sorpresa, pero después extendió la mano…

-Gracias… **Andando**!...- Se retiró y todos ingresaron a la fábrica…

**Una vez, todos adentro… Empezó el juego**.

El resto de los federales al mando de la agente Pataki, habían inspeccionado cada tramo de la fábrica… Pero…Nada… Favalli hizo la señal, y tomó el transmisor…

-_Está todo limpió… No hay rastros de nada… No pasa de una simple y ordinaria fábrica abandonada_…- Declaró el muchacho, y Carla sonrió de lado…

-_No te fíes, Bruce…_ - Le señaló, y el hombre suspiró…

Helga apretó los puños…- _Nos hizo venir para burlarse, ¡el maldito desgraciado!… No se entregaría así nada más…_- Maldijo escuchando el rechinar de metales…

-_Qué es ese ruido?...-_ Advirtió Favalli y la mayoría prestó atención tensándose…

-_Parece que las máquinas están funcionando…_- Dijo Carla también escuchando sonidos oxidados de antiguas estructuras que alguna vez habían envasado productos… Helga enarcó una ceja…

-_**Alerta todos!... Cuidado!...-**_ Anunció avanzando sigilosamente, mientras todos volvían a ponerse tensos de nuevo… Parecía una feria en donde todo se movía y había que dar pasos cuidadosos sin ser chocados por nada…

**En la parte superior… Desde una antigua sala de supervisión general…**

-Crees que desde aquí los veremos John?...- Indagó Luke, notando lo que parecía un antiguo panel de controles, y una especie de teléfono que corría un pequeño casete constantemente…

El hombre suspiró deslizando la mano por la pared y observando a sus alrededores…

-Qué es ese ruido?... Parece que alguien activó las máquinas… **Hay que avisarles!...-** Advirtió el pelinegro tomando su transmisor, que nunca llegó a ser utilizado, porque cayó junto con él cuando recibió un certero y seco golpe en la nuca que lo dejó totalmente inconsciente…Smith sonrió y le quitó el transmisor y el arma que llevaba con él…

-Ni te imaginas el tiempo que llevo queriendo golpearte idiota!… Ya no me eres útil…- Mencionó antes de oprimir un botón rojo, que hizo que las máquinas comenzaran a avanzar en reversa, atorándose y provocando un ruido infernal… Tomó el transmisor, y conectándolo a un cable telefónico, generó un disturbio en las conversaciones…

_-Helga?... Hay que emprender la retirada… Las máquinas se están atascando, y son muy antiguas, esto podría derrumbarse…- Señaló Carla observando el movimientos desde las escaleras… Helga asintió sin objeciones…_

_-Si lo sé… Vamos todos! Salgamos de aquí, la puerta está del otro lado… No deberíamos salir por donde entramos…- Dispuso moviéndose, y haciendo que todos se apuraran, el primero en caminar fue Favalli, quien condujo al resto…_

Smith sonrió… La tenía justo donde quería… Acorralada y sin saberlo…

**Avanzando entre las máquinas…**

-_Qué es ese ruido…? Todos están bien? Gerald lograron entrar?...-_ Indagó Arnold una vez adentro… Sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba y no lograba ver a Helga en ningún lugar…

-_Estamos en eso… Optamos por otro camino, descuida amigo, seremos más eficientes así…-_ Dispuso el agente, mientras ingresaban por la parte superior de la fábrica con cautela, y notaban que en definitiva el edificio tenía varias cámaras y cuartos… Siguieron avanzando, hasta dar con una puerta que estaba semi abierta…

-**Al suelo todos!...** Luke?...- Indagó el hombre de color, después de encontrar a su compañero semiinconsciente en el piso…- Qué sucedió?... No se supone que Smith estaría contigo? Dónde está él…?...

-Activó las máquinas, con una de esas palancas… El botón rojo…- Señaló el hombre, y Gerald lo presionó dando terminado el movimiento y todo el ruido pesado…

-Smith es el asesino…- Señaló antes de caer dormido de nuevo, por el golpe mortal que había recibido con una especia de fierro pesado… Gerald y el resto de los agentes se apuraron…

-**Saquen a Luke de aquí…! Tenemos que encontrar a Smith antes de que sea demasiado tarde!...-** Advirtió y la mayoría obedeció, mientras cargaban a su compañero caído…

El rubio suspiró caminando oculto entre las máquinas… Dios… Dónde estaba Helga?...

-_Luke… Me copias?... Dónde están?... Ves algo?...-_ Preguntó Arnold esperando alguna señal… Unos momentos de silencio, y una voz respondió…

-_Descuida Arnold… Todo está bien… No, no veo nada…_- El rubio frunció el entrecejo con impotencia…

-_John… Dónde está Tensen…? __**Se supone que él debería estar vigilando esa zona…?...**_**-** Sugirió exasperado y alerta… La voz del otro lado solo rió…

-_Digamos que Luke, se tomó un descanso… Jajaja!...-_ Arnold se quedó congelado, y casi dejó caer el trasmisor…

-_**Gerald! Gerald!...-**_ Llamó al pelinegro que ya iba bajando las escaleras…

-_Qué sucede viejo?... Qué pasó?...-_ Indagó preocupado, y ordenando con un gesto que rodearan la zona… Smith había derribado varias puertas a su paso, y derrumbado cosas al correr en busca de Helga…

-_**Es Smith!...-**_ Advirtió Arnold con temor, y Gerald suspiró…

-_**Lo atraparemos!.. Voy por el frente… Descuida, sé dónde está….-**_ Sentenció haciendo gestos de que bajaran por atrás… Había notado el distorsionador de señales en la sala… Sabía que Smith tenía conocimiento de lo que hacía, así que prefirió ocultar su posición y mentir además…

**Cerca de la salida de atrás…**

_-Vamos!... Tenemos que salir todos juntos…!...-_ Murmuró Favalli, conduciendo al resto… Smith lo vio moverse con agilidad… Y al ver la cabellera rubia se mojó los labios… Iba a increpar a Helga, cuando el muchacho se dio vuelta… Sonrió de lado… Casi caía en una estúpida trampa infantil… Avanzó unos pasos más, para encontrar a cierta mujer escondida detrás de las escaleras y dispuesta a marcharse…

-_Carla… Todos emprendieron la retirada…? No quedó nadie?...-_ Susurró helándose en el lugar por completo, al sentir una presión en la cabeza…

-Shhh… No intentes nada…- Murmuró la voz, que la impulsaba a levantarse…- Suelta el arma…- Ordenó, y Helga solo atinó a obedecer, mientras el hombre le quitaba las dos armas de reserva en la cintura y en el tobillo… Respirando agitada y constantemente… Al volver los ojos, parpadeó dos veces de la ira…

-Tú?...- Preguntó mordiéndose los labios, y mirándolo con algo de impacto…

-Para ser alguien que nota el más mínimo detalle, fuiste bastante distraída… No es así?...- Dijo el hombre tomándola del brazo con firmeza y haciéndola caminar….

-Estás rodeado John… Esto está repleto de policías…- Le advirtió intentando persuadirlo… Pero la presión en el brazo aumento, y la rubia hizo un gesto de dolor…

-**Silencio!...** **No quiero ordenes, y no estás en plano de negociar nada!...** **Por qué tenías que hacerlo todo tan difícil, eh?... Llevarnos a ambos a esto?...**

-De qué hablas?

-**No quisiste entender…! Ahora… Ya es tarde…!- **La voz del sujeto aumentaba con resentimiento, con desequilibrio… Helga estaba en problemas, mientras recordaba lo que aquel psicópata llamaba "señales"…

_Flashbaack…_

_-Mi amor?... A dónde vas?...- Indagó una sonriente Helga saliendo de la oficina, y notando que su marido emprendía un viaje distinto…_

_-Pasaré por la morgue… Las marcas en las muñecas de ese niño, no fueron echas con cuerdas…- La cara de Helga no era la mejor, sin embargo, asintió con normalidad…_

_-Perfecto! Iré contigo!…_

_Arnold la observó de reojo, negando pausadamente y suspirando…-Helga… Cuántas veces hablamos de lo mismo? Necesito que confíes en mí… Esto es mi trabajo!... Tendré que cruzarme con Laura, y es inevitable…_

_-Bien… Bien… Ya no te presionaré…- Advirtió haciendo un alto con las manos... El hombre sonrió y tomó sus manos entre las suyas…_

_-Te amo, de acuerdo?... Eso no cambiará… No tendrías que estar tan insegura, podría perjudicarte…- Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso y subiéndose al auto… Helga lo vio marcharse con angustia, pero volvió a la oficina en busca de Phoebe…_

_-Otra vez visita a la morgue a estas horas…?...- Una voz, desde la entrada la detuvo… Volteó a ver a quién le hablaba…_

_-__**Ese no es asunto tuyo lame botas!- **__Exclamó irritada y amagando a irse…_

_-Vas a empezar a tratarme con más delicadeza…- Dijo el hombre avanzando cerca de ella, y hablando pausadamente, mientras tosía un poco… Helga enarcó una ceja con molestia… Había escuchado bien?_

_-Qué dijiste?..._

_-Que si te quitaras la venda de los ojos, notarías lo que en verdad sucede… Por qué no ir a la morgue ahora?... El resto de las fotos están en el cajón, Laura debería explicar lo que analizó…- Le susurró tosiendo nuevamente, y tomando un broncodilatador de la mesada… Helga se inquietó… Qué debía hacer…?_

_-Ten mucho cuidado con el tono de voz que empleas conmigo John Matt Smith… O vete despidiendo de la comisaría…!- Le advirtió ingresando a su oficina, en lo que el hombre la miraba con recelo y golpeaba la mesa con enojo…_

_**Media hora después, en la morgue de la ciudad…**_

_-Laura, y-yo l-lo lamento, pero esto no puede ser… Estoy enamorado de Helga…- Arnold dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó caer los legajos con el análisis de los cuerpos hallados cerca del rio… Esa confesión era demasiado fuerte como para permanecer centrado…_

_-Lo sé… Lo sé Arnold!... Pero no pude evitarlo! Esto está mal! Tu estás casado, tienes a tu esposa! Y yo sin embargo, no puedo evitar quererte… Se que fue mi culpa, se que confundí las cosas! Perdóname por favor! Yo no debería sentir esto que siento!…- Se explicó una apenada Laura acercándose un poco más… Bajó la mirada en son de impotencia y melancolía… _

_-Escucha Laura… No fue tu culpa… No se puede mandar sobre los sentimientos y yo… Créeme que en verdad lo lamento… Jamás quise hacerte daño… Solo quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, perdóname si te confundí con mis actitudes o te hice pensar algo que no era… Por favor no estés así…- Dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola para hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, no estaba sola…_

_-No fue tu culpa tampoco, Arnold… Gracias en verdad… Siempre, siempre podrás contar conmigo…- Dijo observando la cara de remordimiento del muchacho que desviaba la mirada…- Por qué tengo que quererte tanto?...- Mencionó antes de acercarse en un impulso y robarle un beso… Un sonido a lo lejos interrumpió el momento…_

_-Helga…- Casi murmuró atónito al romper con ese beso y observar a la rubia detrás de Laura… Con los ojos enrojecidos… Helga emitió un sollozo tomando aire y se marchó del lugar soltando todas las fotos que traía con ella…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-Nunca me diste las gracias…- Dijo Smith respirándole en el oído… Helga movió la cabeza con violencia…

-Y por qué hacerlo?... Por ser un cobarde que increpa a las mujeres cuando están indefensas?...

-Ese día salió mucho mejor de lo que planeaba… La idea era que pelearan… Laura se adelantó con ese beso… Si me había quitado a Laura, yo haría lo mismo… Te enamorarías de mí…

-Estaba aliada contigo?- Helga no podía creer lo que escuchaba… Smith negó con furia…

-**No… La muy estúpida lo amaba ciegamente…! Jamás le haría daño!...**

_Flashbaack…_

_-Laura… Qué haces aquí a esta hora?...- Preguntó Smith, uno de los oficiales a cargo observando con cara de sorpresa a la muchacha ingresar a la jefatura…_

_-No es algo que te incumba Matt… Vengo a hablar con Arnold…- Respondió cortante y pasando a la oficina, en lo que el hombre colocaba una cara de enfado viéndola retirarse…_

_-Hola… Quería hablar con el agente Shortman…- Dijo la joven ingresando a la oficina del rubio y notando a otro caballero leyendo unos documentos allí…_

_-Hola, mucho gusto… No, no se encuentra… Quién es usted señorita?...- Preguntó Luke observando a la rubia de pelo corto, que ingresó a su despacho…_

_-Mi nombre es Laura Robinson… Trabajo en la morgue de Hillwood, estoy encargada del análisis del caso…- Se presentó la muchacha observando la sonrisa que dibujaba el pelinegro…_

_-Ah! Mucho gusto señorita Robinson… Yo soy Luke Tensen el nuevo encargado del caso… Justamente iba a ir a la morgue para que me detallaran sobre las biopsias de Maritza Botts y Diane Kindows…_

_-Claro… Pero, disculpe que lo contradiga… Acaso Helga Shortman no se encontraba a cargo del caso?...- Preguntó la mujer aclarándose la garganta y observando como el hombre enarcaba una ceja…_

_-Helga Pataki, querrá decir?...- Indagó con curiosidad y deteniéndose en este dato…- Si Helga Shortman, como usted dice estaba encargada del caso… Por qué busca a Arnold Shortman y no a Helga?...- Se detuvo el hombre analizando este detalle y la chica desvió la mirada amagando a retirarse…_

_-Arnold me pidió la data sobre el segundo cuerpo hallado y venía a explicárselo… Nada más…- Contestó apurada y a punto de irse…_

_-Bueno… Entonces le pido que me cuente a mi, lo que iba a contarle al agente Shortman…- Reiteró el hombre poniéndose de pie y recostándose frente al escritorio de brazos cruzados…_

_La muchacha negó acercándose a la puerta…_

_-Le repito señorita… El nuevo encargado del caso soy yo…. Así que, si fuera tan amable de entregarme esos papeles, se lo voy a agradecer…- Mencionó un ansioso Luke estrechando la mano, para que la joven de pelo corto, se dignara a entregarle el resultado de la segunda autopsia…_

_-Y yo le repito que lo lamento… Arnold me encargó los resultados personalmente, y es a él a quien se los entregaré…- Afirmó la joven volteando a abrir la puerta de la oficina… El pelinegro colocó la mano, negándole el acceso…_

_-No me interesa si fue su Dios el que le encargó esos papeles… Lo único que le pido, es que cumpla con su trabajo…- Mencionó Luke bastante exasperado, y mirándola de una manera inquisidora…_

_-Qué?...- Preguntó la joven alarmada y muy nerviosa…- Está confundiendo las cosas agente, entre Arnold y yo no hay nada más que una simple relación laboral…- Aclaró, observando la risa de lado de aquel hombre…_

_-No me tome el pelo señorita, no nací ayer... Y lo que sucede entre el agente Shortman y usted, se hace evidente por sus gestos cuando lo menciono… Dígame, desde cuándo son amantes?...- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y notando la expresión embravecida que dibujaba ella…_

_**Plaaaaaafffff**__…- Un certero cachetazo resonó en la oficina, y el pelinegro se tomó la cara, con asombro, observándola impávido…_

_-No me interesa si esta acción me cuesta el cargo, pero no se atreva a hablar de lo que no sabe, me escuchó?... Amo a Arnold, pero el ama a su esposa, y jamás le fue infiel…- Aclaró la joven retirándose del lugar, bajo la mirada colérica de un enfadadísimo Luke…_

_**A la salida de la jefatura…**_

_-Qué haces aquí a estás horas?... Deberías estar en tu departamento Laura!... Precisamente esta noche iba a pasar por allí…- Mencionó un testarudo Smith siguiéndola por las calles, mientras la muchacha caminaba indignada…_

_-Matt… Lo nuestro se terminó, ¿no lo entiendes?... Ya te expliqué lo que siento…!...- Le dijo con paciencia… Pero el hombre no le agradó nada esa respuesta… Así que la detuvo con brusquedad…_

_-Qué haces?...- Reprochó enfadada, y soltándose rápidamente…_

_-__**Estoy enamorado de ti Laura! Eres tú la que no entiende! Te veo en otras mujeres, y no puedo evitarlo… Pero ninguna eres tú!... Te busqué en otros lados, me fui esperando encontrarte!.. Y tu amas a ese idiota! Ella es tan parecida… Pero, te quiero a ti!.**__- La joven lo miró con extrañeza y se alejó rápidamente… Smith la observó con una furia sin igual… Quizás matando al problema principal, se acabarían sus visiones…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Intenté olvidar a Laura cuando me dijo que amaba a Arnold… Pero, comencé a notar lo parecidas que eran… Por eso te seguí cuando abandonaste al idiota ese… Pensé que eras diferente, que tu si tenías carácter y no volverías con él!...

-**Helga!...- **Un acelerado Arnold llegó junto a ellos… Smith sujetó a la rubia con más fuerza…

-**Arnold?...- **Indagó más temerosa que nunca… El maniático odiaba a Arnold, el corazón se le salía del pecho al verlo frente a ellos…

-**Suéltala…!- **Ordenó el rubio severamente, y el hombre apuntó con más firmeza a la mujer que tenía amarrada….

-Y si no la hago…?... Se qué movimientos tienen pensado, a los que están arriba… **Diles!...- **Le gritó a Helga, y la rubia tomó el transmisor…

-Carla… No se muevan…- La castaña estaba inquieta… Teñían a Smith en la mira, pero era muy riesgoso disparar ahora, con Arnold en frente y Helga tan aferrada por el sujeto…

-Escucha Smith… Suéltala… Esto es entre tú y yo…- Solicitó el rubio haciendo un ademán de calma con las manos y bajando el arma… El hombre negó con odio…

-**Te equivocas maldito benefactor! Siempre ha sido entre ella y yo!...** La deseaba…Le di mi amor, ¿y sabes cómo me pagó? **Diciéndome que estaba enamorada de ti! Amaba a Laura!... Pero después apareciste tú y lo arruinaste todo!...**

_Flashbaack…_

_-Matt… Por favor, entiéndeme… No quiero verte así…- Dijo una muchacha, en su oficina, notando como el hombre que tenía en frente tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos…_

_-__**Lo amas?... Lo amas?... No eres nada más que una sucia mujerzuela!...-**__ Le gritó repentinamente, y la mujer se asombró…_

_-No te permito…_

_-__**Es la verdad! Está casado! Te acostaste con él?- **__Le gritó otra vez, reprochador y descontrolado…._

_-__**Vete de aquí John… Largo!...- **__El hombre tomó su chaqueta y se marchó, pensando en que era su turno de arruinarle la vida a quien se la había arruinado primero…_

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

-**John… Helga no es Laura! Ninguna de esas chicas lo eran!...- **Gritó el rubio intentando hacerlo comprender su error… Pero el sujeto estaba más inflexible que nunca…

-**Sé que no es Laura…! Busqué a Laura en ella, en todas y no la encontré!... Las dos son tan parecidas… Ambas amaron de la misma manera… Y morirán de la misma manera…!- **Era inevitable… No daría marcha atrás… Los latidos de Helga aumentaron, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza…

Antes de permitirlo pensar, Arnold lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el arma cayera, y que Helga cayera hacia un lado y John hacia el otro… Pero lo que no notó fue la segunda opción que tenía el psicópata, sacando un arma pequeña entre sus ropas…

-**Arnold! No!...-** Gritó Helga abrazándolo y escuchando un certero disparo… Todo fue silencio… Smith los observó y cuando intentó disparar de nuevo… Gerald y el grupo de hombres acertaron haciendo que nunca más, lastimara a otra chica…

La rubia comenzó a temblar… Sangre por todos lados… Se tomaron de las manos y se dejaron caer en el piso…

-Te amo…- Un susurró del hombre que la tenía entre brazos, provocó que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas…

**-No Arnold! No! Mírame! Abre los ojos! Ábrelos!...-** Gritó en un ataque de llanto… Pero era tarde, el hombre caía en el piso soltándola…

**-Helga!...-** Gritó Carla corriendo a su lado, mientras el resto del equipo la seguía…

La rubia, solo se puso pálida, y sintió que el abdomen se le endurecía… Se desmayó sin querer volver a despertar…

**Continuará…**

_Huyyyyyyyy! Qué triste!... Smith estaba loco, loco! Jajaja!... Y? Se sorprendieron o creían que era él?... Al final la obsesión no era con Helga, sino con Laura!… Pero… No termina acá, descuiden… Voy a escribir un epílogo, lo prometo, hay mucho que explicar todavía!... Jajajajajaja! Ya estaban mandándome al diablo no? Jajajajajaja! Nos vemos gente! Suerte y cuídense!..._


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_El cielo estaba gris y la lluvia caía copiosamente… Una mujer de cabello recogido, bajo un paraguas rojo y oliendo una flores, se puso en cuclillas…_

"_Arnold Philip Shortman… Amado hijo, esposo, y padre…"_

_Colocó las flores en la tierra prolijamente, y dejó caer unas lágrimas… Cerca de una especie de altar al lado de la tumba, observó algo que había colocado allí nueve años atrás… Una cinta rosada, que flameaba con el fuerte viento…_

_Sonrió de lado… Detuvo su vista a su lado, al ver una manito apoyarse en la lápida…_

_-Mami… Cómo era él?...- Un pequeño niño, de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y con la cabeza un poco ovalada, la observaba y sonreía…_

_Helga bajó la cabeza y lloró la ausencia de su amado y ya fallecido esposo…_

-Shhh… Tranquila hermanita… Ya pasó…- Una rubia de ojos azules, despertó con una voz que la serenaba, y al mismo provocaba que abriera los ojos lentamente…

-Olga?...- Indagó despertando pesadamente, y observando a la mujer de ojos celestes, sonreírle y acariciarle los cabellos…- Dónde estoy?...- Preguntó observando a su alrededor y levantándose inmediatamente… Recordó de apoco lo sucedido… La fábrica, las máquinas, el ruido, el maldito sosteniendo un arma… y…

-Olga…- Dijo con desesperación… La mujer la miró con algo de inquietud…- Por favor! Dime que está bien… Que Arnold está bien!...- No le tomó mucho notar que en efecto estaba en un hospital… La mujer de casi unos treinta y seis la observó mordiéndose los labios…

-Helga, es preciso que te recuestes y te relajes… No estás…

-**Al diablo con todo eso! Acaso estás tomándome el pelo? Dónde está Arnold?..**.- Demandó perdiendo la paciencia y abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba… Más que el movimiento habitual de los pasillos de un hospital, nada… Ninguna cara conocida…

-Por favor…- Pidió volteando a ver a la rubia que la miraba con aprensión… Olga emitió un leve suspiro…

-Están todos abajo esperando el diagnóstico… Arnold está en la sala de terapia intensiva…- Helga apretó los ojos con impotencia, y bajó el piso buscando por todos lados alguna señal de sus parientes o amigos…

En el pasillo, sentados en fila, algunos bebiendo café, y la mayoría en silencio… Estaban su madre y padre, sus suegros, su sobrina, su cuñado…

-Helga!... Linda, nos tenías tan preocupados! Te encuentras mejor? Quieres comer algo?…- Llamó su madre, poniéndose de pie y mirándola avanzar decidida…

-Estoy bien Miriam…- Respondió pensando en el comentario inoportuno de aquella mujer, por ofrecerle comida en un momento así… Observó a su padre sonreírle preocupado y su cuñado sentado a su lado con su sobrina en brazos… Helga revolvió los pelos de la pequeña, quien la observó, y le hizo un gesto de saludo al padre de la criatura…

-Cómo está mi pequeña?... Ese maldito no te hizo daño, o si?...- Indagó un melancólico Bob poniéndose de pie en el acto y abrazándola… Helga suspiró devolviendo el gesto y negando con la cabeza, mientras se apartaba un poco…

-No papá… Porque Arnold llegó para detenerlo, y entonces…- Se calló al instante cuando recordó el sonido del disparo…

-Cómo está?...- Fue lo primero que preguntó acercándose a sus suegros, quienes levantaron la vista angustiados…

-Hola Helga… El último parte fue dado hace una hora… Lo están operando…- Explicó Stella, siendo abrazada por un igual de preocupado Miles… La rubia se sentó a su lado…

-Todo esto es mi culpa…- Dijo tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y masajeándose los cabellos… Dejó caer unas lágrimas…

-Querida… Ninguno tiene la culpa… Ni tú, ni Arnold… No estés así, eso no lo hace bien al bebé…- Le murmuró una preocupada Miriam colocando su mano en la espalda de su hija…

-Es verdad… Puede sentir tu angustia… Por qué no vas a casa y descansas un poco?... Te avisaremos si hay algún tipo de…- Intentó de convencerla su suegra… Pero la rubia que repasaba cada acción por su cabeza, levantó sus ojos vidriosos sin comprender…

-De qué hablan?...- Cuestionó confundida y ambas mujeres se miraron algo sorprendidas… Al notar a una mujer de rasgos orientales, acercarse junto a un hombre alto y de piel oscura, se puso de pie en el acto…-**Phoebe...!-** Exclamó caminando en su encuentro… La pelinegra la abrazó…

-Qué dijo el médico Gerald?...- Interrogó al hombre que las miraba apartarse un poco… Gerald emitió un suspiro igual de afligido…

-Si bien la bala entró y salió, comprometió parte de los órganos… Lo bueno es que no tocó un pulmón, pero aún así… Está grave…- Dijo deseando que nada de todo aquello fuese verdad… La rubia se tomó la frente con una mano y la cintura con la otra, mientras dibujaba una mueca de angustia…

-Hay que tener fe, y esperar… Rezaremos por él…- Mencionó Phoebe acercándose a ella para tranquilizarla… Helga levantó los ojos, al ver al grupo de hombres y mujeres en dirección a ellos… Sonrió con tristeza…

-Hola amigos…

-Hola Helga…Arnold se repondrá, ya lo verás…- Dijo una optimista Lila llegando a su lado y abrazándola… La rubia asintió sin decir nada, mientras la mayoría de los amigos, colegas del trabajo y demás, se acercaban a los padres de Arnold…

-Estaremos aquí para cuando Arnold despierte… - Aseguró una armónica Rhonda en son de soporte… Helga asintió caminando un poco, y sentándose algo lejos… Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos… Phoebe la observó y haciendo un gesto al resto de sus amigos, se acercó a ella…

-Sabes muy bien que esto es mi culpa, ¿no es así Phoeps?…- Murmuró la rubia, al sentirla sentarse a su lado… Phoebe negó con la cabeza, con seguridad…

-Helga… No digas eso… Hiciste lo que creíste correcto… Tú y el equipo dieron lo mejor…- Intentó animarla la pelinegra para que no perdiera la estabilidad… Helga por su lado tomó aire…

-No… No seas tan benevolente conmigo… Cuántas veces me dijiste que no debía arriesgarme así?... Y te escuché?… No, claro que no… Tenía que empecinarme como siempre!…

-Culpándote ahora, Arnold no sé pondrá mejor…- Murmuró Phoebe al oír el tono de voz fuerte y lleno de culpa en Helga… La rubia solo comenzó a llorar con todo lo que tenía adentro sin importarle nada…

-**Cuánto lo siento! De verdad, lo lamento!... Perdóname Phoebe… Perdón por no haberte escuchado… No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento!...-** Dijo llorando inconsolable mientras el pecho le bajaba y le subía por toda la tristeza que sentía en ese momento… Phoebe la acercó a ella y le susurró…

-Tranquila… Todo saldrá bien…

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la rubia descargó todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas… Después tomando un poco de aire, dijo entre sollozos…

-Ahora todo encaja… Los viajes, los pedidos… Todo concuerda…- Admitió recordando las pistas que habían pasado delante de sus ojos…

_Flashback…_

_**En el departamento del FBI en Hillwood…**_

_-Muy bien Helga Shortman…_

_-Helga Pataki...- Corrigió la rubia observando como el hombre sonreía amable._

_-Bien… Helga Pataki… De modo que M´coyl la envió para corroborar el patrón?… Si he escuchado bastante de usted, encuentra lo imposible… Y debe ser bastante buena, es muy joven para semejante cargo…_

_-Redondeando jefe…- Pidió la rubia inquieta- Estoy ansiosa por empezar… Cuál será el departamento a mi cargo?- Indagó observando como el hombre le mostraba una dirección._

_-Bueno, la comisaría séptima está a cargo de este caso… Sucede algo?- Preguntó el hombre al ver la mueca de desagrado de ella…- Ellos ya habían iniciado la investigación aquí en Hillwood… El asesino logró apaciguar las aguas con la primera muchacha: Diane Kindows… Bibliotecaria, soltera, de veinticuatro años… Sus amigos y familiares afirmaron que no tenía ningún tipo de enemigo ni problemas de depresión para intentar suicidarse… Sin embargo, al no tener pruebas factibles, fue declarado como un suicidio… La occisa no presentaba marcas, forcejeo, no había pruebas para corroborar lo contrario, hasta que del mismo estilo, ocurrió un caso similar en el oeste del estado… Desde allí se extendió…_

_-Todo indica al típico obsesionado…- Afirmó Helga observando las fotos…- Y qué hay del segundo caso aquí en la ciudad? También ocurrió en la casa de la victima?- Indagó inquieta por esa posibilidad._

_-No… Todo lo contrario, fue hace unas horas… En una fábrica abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad… Ya no se podían ignorar las similitudes… Si bien la fábrica está pegada a la terminal del tren, no existe la posibilidad…_

_-Esas terminales tienen cámaras de seguridad no es así?- Preguntó notando esta observación._

_-Cómo buscar a alguien si no conocemos el rostro del homicida?- Indagó el hombre contrariado._

_-Pero podemos observar la gente que usualmente frecuenta esa terminal, los horarios, escuchar si no hubo algún movimiento extraño en dirección a la fábrica… Lo probable es que sea un hombre solitario, el típico ciudadano común, tranquilo y que pasa desapercibido…_

_Fin de Flashback…_

-Esas fábricas habían pasado a manos del Estado… Smith tenía gente en el medio, cuando la utilizó y recibimos el llamado de uno de los empleados que trabajaban en la estación de tren, de escuchar fuertes gritos en la construcción abandonada hacía años… Habíamos decretado el primer asesinato como suicidio, intentó hacer lo mismo la segunda vez con Maritza Botts…- Comentó un igual de racional Gerald, sentándose al lado de ambas mujeres y analizando cada una de las partes…

-Alteró el video de seguridad que hallamos. Un policía tranquilamente podía pedir los registros por el caso… Fue por eso que no vimos nada en la cinta, más que una figura negra…- Concluyó Helga, mientras otros recuerdos surgían…

_Flashbaack_

_-Teresa y Smith, encárguense de verificar de nuevo la escena del crimen del segundo caso; y los que queden comiencen con el papeleo de la hora de defunción y llamen a un psiquiatra…_

_-Nos dejaras bajo una montaña de papeles?- Preguntó Gerald asombrado por esa resolución y observando como Arnold giraba los ojos sabiendo que eso iba a pasar._

_-Por ahora no hay nada más que hacer…Busquen el video de la estación de trenes pegada al lado de la fábrica y obsérvenlo…Mañana quiero una conclusión del caso…- Solicitó marchándose hacia otro asunto._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-La primera fue Diane Kindows… La bibliotecaria que conoció en un albergue, cuando se tomó vacaciones… Los reportes de salud de Smith indicaban que necesitaba descanso… Problemas respiratorios, resfríos y falta de oxígeno frecuentes…- Prosiguió Gerald igual de compenetrado que Helga en armar el resto del rompecabezas… Si había algo en que ambos se parecían, era su empeño de querer saber la verdad…

-El broncodilatador, en el departamento de la víctima…- Soltó la rubia, sintiéndose cada vez peor… Una impotencia muy grande…

_Flashbaack_

_Helga ingresó a su oficina y buscó en uno de los armarios, la caja que contenía las fotos del segundo asesinato en Hillwood… La llamada de John la noche anterior había desatado una nueva encrucijada… No se trataba de un caso ligado al narcotráfico como tenía pensado desde un principio… Observó las fotos de las dos chicas que vivían en su ciudad natal… Muy parecidas en lo físico. Buscó las hojas que contenían los datos sobre cada una… Sus vidas eran muy diferentes; sin embargo, algo en común debía conectarlas con el asesino… Se levantó apurada y se dirigió al despacho de Teresa y Smith…_

_-Tenemos trabajo que hacer detectives… Hay que inspeccionar la escena del crimen… Teresa, dónde está la sabandija de Smith?- Indagó la rubia al entrar a la oficina contigua y al notar que faltaba uno de sus subordinados…_

_-No vino hoy Helga… Smith está en casa con gripe…- Respondió la mujer notando la cara de cansancio de la rubia…_

_-Bien, entonces tendremos que ir nosotras solas… Acompáñame, hay que volver a inspeccionar la fábrica en la que murió Maritza Botts…- Ordenó colocándose las gafas y abriendo la puerta…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-También se caía de obvio los constantes enfrentamientos con Arnold… Todas las pistas halladas…- Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños… Un sujeto que se había divertido a sus expensas durante mucho tiempo, y ahora su mejor amigo pagaba por un grave, grave error…

_Flashbaack_

_-Hola Shortman… Cómo está todo? Finalmente sucedió eh?- Preguntó Smith sentado junto con Teresa revisando la evidencia incautada… El rubio torció la boca por la pregunta:_

_-Ya volviste Smith… Creí que revisar la escena del crimen demandaba un poco más de atención…- Mencionó dirigiéndole unos ojos escrutadores y avanzando al despacho de Gerald- Todo está igual que siempre… Helga y yo seguimos casados…- Aclaró retirándose y saludando a Teresa con una sonrisa…_

_-Hola Arnie… Soltero nuevamente o amargamente casado aún?- Preguntó Gerald sonriendo de lado al verlo llegar a su oficina…_

_-En matrimonio con una mujer maravillosa y peligrosa también, que ahora además es mi jefa…- Aclaró sonriente y sentándose frente a su amigo quien revisaba el video, y giró los ojos…_

_-No hay nada?- Preguntó viendo la mueca de cansancio de Gerald…_

_-No… Ni imágenes de la victima en la estación de trenes, ni de gente de su entorno… Se llamaba Maritza Botts, desaparecida hace dos días, veterinaria, soltera y de origen ruso…- Explicó el moreno retirando la cinta…- Esto se está volviendo un callejón sin salida…- Dijo cerrando su escritorio y guardando las fotografías en él…_

_-Y qué hay de Teresa y el inoportuno de Smith? Encontraron algo?- Preguntó el rubio recordando lo que revisaban sus compañeros…_

_-Maritza también llevaba un corazón en la mano derecha dibujado con una tinta en color rosa pálido… Puede ser que cada una esté relacionada con el asesino… Las marca, señalándolas como su propiedad, le gusta sentir ese dominio, no deja nada librado al azar, a cada una de ellas…- Explicó Gerald recordando el material recolectado…_

_-Las conoce muy bien…- Completó Arnold marchándose junto con su amigo y portando unas carpetas…-Y qué hay de los familiares? Quién reconoció el cuerpo?- Preguntó el rubio deteniéndose en ese detalle._

_-La madre… reportó que su hija no atendía las llamadas a su departamento, ni tampoco las de su celular… Teresa lo inspeccionó esta tarde… Encontró entre otras cosas, un broncodilatador que reservó como muestra…_

_-Tenía antecedentes de asma?_

_-Según Laura y su expediente, no… Una mujer sana, de unos veintiocho años… Sin problemas bronquiales de ningún tipo… Puede que se trate de alguna persona cercana a su mundo… Un ex amante, un novio desconocido para los amigos…_

_-Un maniático no dejaría una muestra tan obvia…_

_-Quién sabe viejo! La policía científica lo reservó para las muestras de DNA, lo dejé en la oficina de mi linda novia, hace un rato…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Tendríamos que haberlo visto venir…- Agregó Gerald recordando otra parte importante del por qué de los hechos…

_Flashbaack_

_-Agente… Mire esto…- Lo llamó Smith, señalándole un frasco, en el que había puesto un retazo de cabellos rubios, encontrados en el puño del cadáver… Luke levantó una ceja, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos meditando…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Familiares de Arnold Shortman?...- Un llamado general los alertó en el acto, y la parte analítica de los errores pasó asegundo plano… Helga se acercó al médico con aprensión…

-Soy su esposa… - Advirtió notando la mirada de cansancio en aquel hombre, que se acomodó un poco las gafas…

-Son buenas noticias señora Shortman… La cirugía fue un éxito e hicimos todo lo que pudimos… Ahora solo resta esperar… Depende de Arnold y cómo reaccione… Ánimo! Tiene muchas posibilidades, y resistió bastante bien a todo el procedimiento… - La cara de los allí presentes se alivió un poco… Sin embargo, para Helga no era suficiente…

-Puedo verlo?...

-Solo unos minutos, de acuerdo?... Tiene que descansar, perdió mucha sangre…- El médico accedió algo vacilante… Pero al verla tan afligida, el sentido humano fue mayor, y la dejó pasar…

Con vendas del lado derecho del cuerpo, conectado al respirador y con suero, un hombre de cabellos dorados, dormía profundamente… Helga abrió lo puerta y lo vio frente así tapándose la boca con una mano para no soltar un sollozo… Se acercó él…

Lo observó unos instantes… Se escuchaban los latidos del corazón del joven con el constante subir y bajar del diafragma…

-Por qué…?...- Intentó pronunciar en un susurro, mientras le acariciaba la mano con delicadeza…- Por qué tenías que hacerlo, eh?...- Indagó llorando y acariciando su mano con ternura…- No debiste anteponerte para recibir ese balazo por mi, que bien merecido me lo tenía...- Inquirió, deseando que todo aquello fuera tan solo una obra… Como la de Romeo y Julieta que habían actuado de niños… En la que al final, Arnold se levantaba y se tomaba de la mano con ella, agradeciendo al público algo indeciso por la manera en la que había tenido su primer beso…

-Sé que esto no es suficiente, pero… Jamás, hubiese querido que te sucediera algo malo… Mi intención era protegerte…- Las palabras era fluidas… Había tanto que quería decirle, y sentía que él podía escucharla de alguna manera… Aunque fuera en sueños…

-Te amo Arnold… Siempre te he amado… Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo…- Afirmó tomando su mano y besándola suavemente…

-Puedes irte que estaré esperándote de vuelta… Y si me lo pidieras, iría contigo a cualquier lugar… No puedo vivir sin ti…- Dijo recordando todas las veces que habían estado separados… Y si un profundo sueño era una separación también, ella lo seguiría sin pensarlo dos veces…

-Tienes que despertar… Por favor…- Suplicó una vez más llorando de nuevo, y cerrando los ojos para escuchar los latidos del corazón de él… Sintió como la puerta se abría, así que murmuró…

-Solos unos segundos más…

-Lo siento… Pero comprenda que necesita reponer fuerzas…- Le explicó la enfermera, y Helga se secó las lágrimas suspirando pausadamente…

-C-Claro…

**Una vez afuera…**

-Cómo está?...- Indagaron Miles y Stella al verla salir de brazos cruzados y con los ojos enrojecidos… La rubia tomó aire…

-Dormido…- Respondió llorando de nuevo, mientras sus amigos y familiares la observaban conmovidos y muy melancólicos…

-Helga…. Escucha… Tienes que descansar… Tienes que comer algo, y ahora no lo digo por ti…- Comentó Phoebe llegando junto a ella y haciéndola caminar… La rubia negó con la cabeza poniéndose firme…

-Él me necesita, y no voy a dejarlo… Estaré aquí hasta que despierte…- Afirmó sentándose nuevamente y observando hacia la sala, donde el hombre dormía sin un plazo estipulado…

-Tu bebé te necesita también…- Agregó la pelinegra, capturando al instante la atención de Helga… La rubia lloró de nuevo poniéndose de pie…

-E-Era cierto… Lo que soñé?... Hay Phoebe!...- Murmuró acercándose a su mejor amiga y abrazándola…

-Ven conmigo hija… Vamos a casa…- Dijo su madre, caminando junto a las dos mujeres, mientras Helga se acariciaba el vientre, y dejaba correr más lágrimas…

**Tres semanas después en el centro hospitalario de Hillwood…**

-Cómo estás Helga?...- Indagó un igual de triste Gerald llegando junto a ella, y viéndola sentada en la misma silla en la que estaba sin falta todos los días…

-Hola Gerald…- Saludó la mujer viéndolo sentarse a su lado… Tomó aire con la vista fija en el piso…

-Mmmm… Helga…- Una voz los distrajo un momento… La rubia sonrió…

-Hola Brainy… Hola, mucho gusto…- Dijo saludando al muchacho, y a la mujer de cabellos oscuros que lo acompañaba… La muchacha saludó a la rubia en silencio y le sonrió…

-Se despertará… Arnold lo hará… Siempre ha vuelto a ti, y lo hará otra vez…- Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro, y le sonreía… Helga asintió…

-Gracias, Brian… De verdad…

La pareja se dirigió a saludar a la madre de Arnold, quien estaba sentada cerca de su nuera…

-No puedo evitar repasar el tiempo en que tardé en bajar junto al resto de la cuadrilla… Si hubiera llegado antes…- Mencionó un afligido Gerald sentando al lado de Helga, mientras apretaba sus puños y los apoyaba en sus labios, dejando caer el resto del cuerpo… Helga lo miró de reojo y dijo…

-No… esto no es tu culpa, Geraldo… S-Si alguien siempre se metió en problemas y c-causó disturbios para ti y el cabeza de balón, fui y-yo…- Helga no pudo evitar que la voz le saliera entrecortada y frágil… Gerald colocó su brazo sobre su espalda y le sonrió… La primera vez que se llevaban bien en años, quizás…

-Es increible que dejemos de ser infantiles cuando sentimos que lo perdemos…- Comentó la rubia, y el hombre asintió cruzándose de brazos y fijando la vista en el techo…

-Helga?...- La voz del mismo médico que había atendido al rubio desde un principio se escuchaba fuerte y eufórica… Todos se pusieron de pie…

-Si…? Sucedió algo?... Hay alguna novedad?... E-está bien doctor?...- El hombre sonrió al notar que en definitiva no podía responder ninguna pregunta… La tomó de las manos y dijo…

-Sucede que ese hombre es un luchador y en ningún momento dejó de pelear… Se nota que tiene ganas de vivir… Despertó hace unos instantes… Está preguntando por usted…

Helga les sonrió a sus amigos… Gerald le hizo un gesto con la mano de que fuera a verlo… La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y ni siquiera llegó a procesarlo, corrió automáticamente hacia la sala donde su marido descansaba… Abrió la puerta y se detuvo en su aceleración… Con los ojos cerrados el hombre de cabellos dorados, descansaba plácidamente… Se acercó en silencio observándolo con entrega…

-Hola…- Susurró Arnold con un hilo de voz, y abriendo los ojos pausadamente… Helga se acercó y se frotó el brazo izquierdo con algo de nervios, como cada vez que se sentía culpable frente a él, cuando era una niña…

-Hola…- Respondió temblorosa, y viéndolo frágil y todo indefenso en esa camilla… El hombre sonrió de lado, observándola…

-Por qué lloras Geraldine?... Creía que te abalanzarías como siempre lo haces… O quizás harías algún chiste o comentario irónico por la situación, y yo reiría por lo mucho que me alegra verte aquí…- La voz de aquel hombre era forzada y suave en cada una de sus palabras… Helga sonrió con alegría y se secó una lágrima que le surgía nuevamente…

-Oh mi amor… Mírate… Esto es todo mi culpa!… No debería haber ido!... Los siento tanto…- Mencionó negando con la cabeza y acercándose un poco más, por pedido de él, que le hizo un gesto con la mano…

-Nada… Nada de esto es tu culpa… Si quizás no me hubiera alejado en un principio…- Dijo respirando lentamente y observándola con culpa… La rubia negó colocando sus manos sobre los labios de él con delicadeza…

-No hables… Tienes que descansar… No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte bien!- Comentó eufórica y tomando su mano con fuerza… El hombre sonrió cruzando los dedos entre los suyos, despacio…

-Eres lo más importante que tengo… Jamás dudes de eso otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?...- Afirmó mirándola y regalándole una sonrisa… Helga por su lado no pudo evitar llorar…

-Qué hubiera hecho sin ti? Me hubiera vuelto loca!...- Mencionó con la voz entrecortada, y apretando sus labios para que no temblaran… Arnold sonrió levantando un poco el brazo izquierdo para apoyar la mano en el abdomen de ella…

-No… Serías igual de feliz, y tendrías una razón más que importante para seguir…- Aseguró con una sonrisa y con ojos brillantes… Helga se quedó unos instantes observando lo que veía…

-L-Lo sabías?... Pero… Cómo…?...- Indagó asombrada, y colocando su mano sobre la de él… El rubio sonrió en respuesta…

-El parte del hospital… Y Phoebe tuvo algo que ver también…- Explicó y ambos emitieron una leve risa, que se combinaba con todos los sentimientos de reencuentro que se les cruzaban por dentro…-Cuando te vi frente a mí, no lo dudé un instante… Lo único que pensé fue en ti… Fue en él…- Agregó notando como ella acariciaba su mano sobre su abdomen y sonreía por cada una de sus palabras…-No vamos a estar solos nunca más, a partir de ahora…- Afirmó observándola sentarse a su lado y acariciarlo suavemente en el rostro…

-Claro que no, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro… Nos tenemos los tres…- Completó con un suspiro de paz y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente… Después de pasar por tanto: problemas, distancias, mentiras, separación… Su amor había logrado vencer esas barreras… Y finalmente volvía la armonía a sus vidas y estaban como querían estar… Juntos.

_YOU´RE A SONG_

_**ERES UNA CANCIÓN**_

_WRITTEN BY THE HANDS OF GOD_

_**ESCRITA POR LAS MANOS DE DIOS**_

_DON´T GET ME WRONG ´CUZ_

_**NO ME MALINTERPRETES, PORQUE**_

_THIS MIGHT SOUND TO YOU A BIT ODD_

_**ESTO PODRÍA SONARTE RARO**_

_BUT YOU OWN THE PLACE_

_**PERO POSEES EL LUGAR**_

_WHERE ALL MY THOUGHTS GO HIDING_

_**DONDE TODOS MIS PENSAMIENTOS SE ESCONDEN**_

_AND RIGHT UNDER YOUR CLOTHES_

_**Y DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_IS WHERE I FIND THEM_

_**ES DONDE LOS ENCUENTRO.**_

…_._

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES_

_**DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_THERE´S AN ENDLESS STORY_

_**HAY UNA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**_

_THERE´S THE MAN I CHOSE_

_**ESTÁ EL HOMBRE QUE ELEGÍ**_

_THERE´S MY TERRITORY_

_**ESTÁ MI TERRIRORIO**_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE_

_**Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL HONEY_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA, AMOR**_

…_._

_BECAUSE OF YOU…_

_**POR TU CULPA…**_

_I FORGOT THE SMART WAYS TO LIE_

_**OLVIDÉ LAS MANERAS INTELIGENTES DE MENTIR**_

_BECAUSE OF YOU…_

_**POR TU CULPA…**_

_I´M RUNNING OUT OF REASONS TO CRY_

_**ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN RAZONES PARA LLORAR.**_

_WHEN THE FRIENDS ARE GONE_

_**CUANDO LOS AMIGOS SE HALLAN MARCHADO**_

_WHEN THE PARTIES´ OVER_

_**Y CUANDO LAS FIESTAS HAYAN TERMINADO**_

_WE WILL STILL BELONG TO EACH OTHER_

_**SEGUIREMOS PERTENECIÉNDONOS, EL UNO AL OTRO.**_

…_._

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES_

_**DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_THERE´S AN ENDLESS STORY_

_**HAY UNA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**_

_THERE´S THE MAN I CHOSE_

_**ESTÁ EL HOMBRE QUE ELEGÍ**_

_THERE´S MY TERRITORY_

_**ESTÁ MI TERRIRORIO**_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE_

_**Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL HONEY_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA, AMOR**_

…_._

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES_

_**DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_THERE´S AN ENDLESS STORY_

_**HAY UNA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**_

_THERE´S THE MAN I CHOSE_

_**ESTÁ EL HOMBRE QUE ELEGÍ**_

_THERE´S MY TERRITORY_

_**ESTÁ MI TERRIRORIO**_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE_

_**Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL HONEY_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA, AMOR**_

…_._

_I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ALL THAT´S ON THE PLANET_

_**TE AMO MÁS QUE A TODO LO QUE HAY EN EL PLANETA**_

_MOVIN´ TALKIN´ WALKIN´ BREATHING_

_**SE MUEVE, HABLA, CAMINA, RESPIRA**_

_YOU KNOW IT´S TRUE_

_**SABES QUE ES VERDAD**_

_OH BABY IT´S SO FUNNY_

_**PERO NENE, ES TAN GRACIOSO**_

_YOU ALMOST DON´T BELIEVE IT_

_**CASI NO PUEDES CREERLO**_

_AS EVERY VOICE IS HANGING FROM THE SILENCE_

_**AL IGUAL QUE CADA VOZ QUE SURGE DESDE EL SILENCIO**_

_LAMPS ARE HANGING FROM THE CEILING_

_**AL IGUAL QUE LAS LÁMPARAS CUELGAN DEL TECHO**_

_LIKE AN OLD LADY TIED TO HER MANNERS_

_**COMO UNA DAMA AFERRADA A SUS MODALES**_

_I´M TIED UP TO THIS FEELING._

_**YO ESTOY ATADA A ESTE SENTIMIENTO.**_

…_._

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES_

_**DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_THERE´S AN ENDLESS STORY_

_**HAY UNA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**_

_THERE´S THE MAN I CHOSE_

_**ESTÁ EL HOMBRE QUE ELEGÍ**_

_THERE´S MY TERRITORY_

_**ESTÁ MI TERRIRORIO**_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE_

_**Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL HONEY_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA, AMOR.**_

…_._

_UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES_

_**DEBAJO DE TUS ROPAS**_

_THERE´S AN ENDLESS STORY_

_**HAY UNA HISTORIA INTERMINABLE**_

_THERE´S THE MAN I CHOSE_

_**ESTÁ EL HOMBRE QUE ELEGÍ**_

_THERE´S MY TERRITORY_

_**ESTÁ MI TERRIRORIO**_

_AND ALL THE THINGS I DESERVE_

_**Y TODAS LAS COSAS QUE ME MEREZCO**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL…_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA…**_

_FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL…_

_**POR HABER SIDO TAN BUENA CHICA…**_

…_._

**Fin….**

_Hola! Lamento si soy tan romántica en el final, pero después de hacerlos sufrir tanto y después de pasar por tantos enredos… Se lo merecían! Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, que fue un poco diferente a las que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, pero me encantó hacerla!... Gracias por los comentarios que dejaron y por darme tantas ideas e incentivarme a que continuara… Nos vemos amigos! Ojalá les haya gustado! Suerte!_


End file.
